Too Close to See
by Rescued-Doll
Summary: A Namine le gusta Sora. Axel quere una chica a la que no puede tener. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían para conseguir lo que quieren? Y lo que es más díficil, ¿cómo van a lograr soportarse dentro de la misma banda de Rock al que pertenecen, si en realidad se odian? Dádle una oportunidad a esta pareja :) AxelxNamine
1. Introducción

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Donde se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana<strong>

-Ya estoy aquí- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi piso y me dirigía hacia el salón. Una vez allí me quede un poco aturdida, pues mi hermano había invitado a toda su panda de amigos, lo que tampoco me pareció extraño un viernes por la tarde.

-Hola chicos- Conseguí decir mientras le dirigía una mirada amistosa a Sora. Además de ser un buen amigo mío y compañero de clase, estoy pilladísima por él. Los demás también los conocía, pero no tanto. Estaba Roxas, que también va a mi clase y es primo de Sora, luego estaba Demyx que siempre lo he visto en mi casa y creo que ahora esta haciendo segundo de carrera, estaba (evidentemente) mi hermano Riku que había empezado este año la universidad y por ultimo simplemente _Axel_. Nótese que no le tengo mucho aprecio a éste último. Todos me saludaron y yo decidí irme a mi habitación.

Me tumbé en mi cama con un suspiro. No había pasado un buen día. Hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaba ensayando con mi banda, y simplemente lo habíamos dejado. Me sentó muy mal porque conocí a Aerith en clases de canto hace mucho tiempo y me sentía muy cómoda con ellos. Aun así, el estilo musical que empleábamos nunca me convenció. Me gusta el Indie, pero soy más de Rock. Lo sé, suena extraño. Por mi aspecto nadie lo diría, pero así es.

En la banda éramos Aerith; vocal, Zack; guitarra, Leon; el bajo, Yuffie; batería y yo con el teclado. A decir verdad, estos últimos meses había aprendido mucho con el teclado, es decir, sé tocar muy bien el piano pero he mejorado mucho al integrarme en una banda. Y, a pesar de sentirme algo pequeña ya que todos ellos van a la universidad, no sé, me gustaría seguir viéndolos de vez en cuando. Me llevaba muy bien con Zack y Aerith.

Decidí tomarme una ducha para refrescarme y evitar ponerme triste. Conseguí relajarme hasta que entré en mi habitación.

-¿P-pero qué..? – Chillé cuando me encontré a Axel en _mi_ habitación husmeando en _mi_ estantería. Él simplemente se giró hacia a mi y me observó de arriba a bajo, lo que hizo recordarme que estaba mojada y con solo una toalla cubriéndome.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa Nami? – Preguntó sin inmutarse y con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Axel! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!- Le grité al pelirrojo. Axel siguió quieto mirándome, como si la cosa no fuera con él, así que tuve que insistir- AHORA.

-Eh, tranquila _rubita_, solo venía a por el CD- Se defendió mientras observaba con interés dicho CD. Normalmente me llamaba así porque sabía que me mosqueaba más.

-¿Qué CD?- Contesté ingenua pero tosca, intentando ignorar el apodo.

-El que voy a tomarte prestado- Su voz se tornó burlona, sonrió con ganas y añadió- Por cierto, te sienta bien este atuendo- Y tras verme desquiciada soltó una carcajada.

-¡E..eres un cerdo!- Tartamudeé mientras sentía como me subían los colores. Abrí la puerta con brusquedad y le mandé a paseo.

-Y tu una maleducada- Concluyó convencido- ¡Te halago y me echas!- Dijo él ofendido.

Como era una mera interpretación no cedí y permanecí con la puerta abierta esperando con cansancio. Se rindió y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara se acercó, demasiado, a mí. Mantuve el ceño cruzado en señal de desaprobación y simplemente desplacé un poco mi rostro hacia un lado evitando contacto visual.

-Tienes buen gusto para la música- Dijo mientras reposaba su mano sobre el borde de la puerta y se acercaba a mi oído- A ver si te vienes algún día a un concierto nuestro- Dicho esto hizo una pausa, soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue tan campante.

xxx

Una vez se fueron todos me acomodé en el sofá exhausta y le conté a mi hermano lo de mi banda.

-Vaya, lo siento hermanita. Justamente ahora Sora, Axel, Roxas y Demyx hablaban de coger un nuevo miembro para su grupo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y para qué? – Contesté sin mucho interés.

-No sé. Quieren a una figura femenina, una chica guapa que cante y toque la guitarra- Esto captó mi atención. ¿Y si cogen a una chica y Sora se enamora de ella?

-¿Y han pensado en alguien en concreto?- Pregunté con fingida dejadez.

-Nope, harán un casting, y si no les gusta nadie lo dejaran y ya esta. ¿Vas a presentarte? – Me preguntó con burla.

La verdad es que no había pensado en esa opción, pero podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarme a Sora. Segundos después recordé quien más había en la banda. Así que lo descarté por completo.

-Ni en sueños, con el imbécil de Axel… Bastante tengo ya con que sea mi vecino- Respondí con desaprobación. Riku se limitó a reír.

-¿Estas segura? Sora pertenece al grupo…- Bromeó con malicia.

- ¡Corta el rollo ya con eso! – Grité mientras le lanzaba un cojín y encendía la televisión zanjando el tema por completo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Riku seguía riéndose, y yo no logré disimular mis mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

><p>Cuando me estaba lavando los dientes volví a pensar en la posibilidad de entrar en su banda. En realidad, aunque yo quisiera, dudo mucho que ellos me aceptaran. Para empezar, buscaban una chica guapa, y en ese momento me miré en el espejo con el cepillo de dientes aun en la boca y no me parecí nada guapa. En segundo lugar, necesitaban una guitarrista y vocal, mi especialidad es el teclado, a pesar de saber cantar y controlar un poco la guitarra. Otro punto, y muy importante, es que Axel y yo nunca nos entenderíamos, y él me apartaría para que no le quitase protagonismo. Todos los puntos iban en mi contra, pero había empezado a apetecerme entrar en una banda de <em>Rock<em> con _Sora_.

**Fin de la introucción**

Hola, esta es mi nueva historia, es la primera vez que escribo un Axel + Nami. Este capitulo es un poco corto pero es más bien como una presentación. Espero que os guste ;)

~Rescued-Doll


	2. El Concierto

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: El concierto<strong>

Era sábado y no tenía ningún plan. Seguramente quedaría con Olette y los demás más tarde. En ese momento salió Riku de su habitación.

-Esta noche voy a ir al concierto de Kingdom Hearts con Kairi y Xion. Hace mucho que no te pasas. ¿Quieres venirte?- Me preguntó mi hermano. Era verdad que hacía mucho que no veía a Sora en directo. Pero Axel me daba tanta pereza…

-No lo se, ya lo pensaré- Tardé un poco en contestar. Y Riku sonrió, me conocía lo bastante bien como para adivinar cual era el verdadero problema.

-Olvida a Axel y pásatelo bien, de lo contrario vas a privarte de muchas cosas- Me soltó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Hice un gesto para rechistar, pero me callé. Riku tenía razón.

Más tarde vino el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Sora. Ellos estuvieron jugando con la Xbox, como siempre. Algunas veces juego con Riku, pero no cuando hay sus amigos en casa. Sora no se quedó mucho tiempo, supongo que estaría ocupado con el concierto.

-¿Namine, vas a venir hoy a nuestro concierto? – Esa pregunta por parte de Sora me tomó desprevenida. No me lo esperaba, puede que Riku tuviese algo que ver.

-Pues no lo se- Le respondí con sinceridad.

-Es nuestro último concierto aquí hasta después del verano. Deberías venirte- Eso cambió totalmente mis planes.

- Oh ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – Inquirí disimulando mi interés.

- Porque este año probablemente nos iremos de Tour por otra zona durante todo el verano – Respondió Sora. Riku simplemente me miraba desde el lado de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa burlona sin que Sora se percatase de nada. Eso me ponía muy nerviosa y le iba lanzando miradas asesinas de vez en cuando.

- Entonces ahí estaré- Le contesté con una amplia sonrisa, la cual respondió con otra.

- ¡Me alegro de oírlo! –Me dijo mientras me daba un corto abrazo inesperado. Obviamente me sonrojé y ni siquiera reaccioné a tiempo para corresponder el abrazo. Dicho esto se despidió y se marchó. Riku seguía mirándome con burla, pero yo me fui a mi habitación muy contenta. Lo primero que hice es saltar repetidamente dando vueltas sobre mi misma con alegría. No lo hacía muy a menudo, solo cuando estaba realmente emocionada y evidentemente, trataba de hacerlo cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Seguidamente, me dirigí corriendo hacia mi armario para ver qué me pondría para el concierto mientras con mi teléfono móvil marcaba el número de Olette.

* * *

><p>El concierto era en un espacio abierto, montado justo delante de la estación de tren de nuestra ciudad Crepúsculo. No era cosa del otro mundo, aunque yo sabía de buena tinta que montarlo requería mucho tiempo. Sorprendentemente, había bastante gente ya, esperando que los miembros de Kingdom Hearts aparecieran. Lo que me llamó más la atención es que la mayoría eran chicas, y yo sabía que las canciones que ellos acostumbraban a tocar eran bastante fuertes, aunque supuse que debían ajustarse al gusto de los espectadores. Lamentablemente no me topé con muchas caras conocidas.<p>

Yo me encontraba acompañada de Riku, Xion y Kairi. Pero afortunadamente pude encontrar a Olette, Hayner y Peance a tiempo. Estuvimos esperando unos instantes más hasta que Roxas y Sora subieron al escenario. El público empezó a reaccionar. Observé a Sora todo el tiempo. No estábamos muy lejos, así que podía ver su sonrisa de niño travieso. Reconozco que en ese momento debía de estar sonriendo como una boba. Olette me dio un codazo y me miró con burla, intuí que estaba en lo cierto.

Ladeé la cabeza y observé a Xion. Su cara era aun más boba que la mía. Ella no decía nada, simplemente tenía los ojos clavados en su novio. Sonreí. Xion parecía muy buena chica, aunque nunca habíamos coincidido mucho. La vi saltar de alegría cuando Roxas puso los ojos en ella y le dio un leve saludo. Creo que fue cuando Sora se percató de nuestro lugar. Roxas se sentó en su sitio de batería e hizo un break rápido. El público se animó. Pero cuando seguidamente Demyx dio su entrada, se pudo oír algún que otro chillido.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, y una vez se puso su guitarra con gracia, giñó el ojo y tocó unas notas rápidas.

Finalmente entró Axel… Subió las pocas escaleras saltando como un duendecillo estúpido, y brincó por el escenario como una cabra loca hasta llegar al micrófono y decir unas palabras de bienvenida. ¡Algunas de chicas gritaron hasta su nombre! Él parecía realmente animado, igual que tonto, todo en mi opinión. Seguidamente se giró hacia el resto de la banda y empezaron a tocar.

Reconocí la canción; Hell Song, de Sum 41. Un buen comienzo. La voz de Axel no me sorprendió para nada, sonaba igual que la última vez que fui a alguno de sus conciertos. Siguieron temas de Linkin Park, Green Day y Bon Jovi. Nada fuera de lo normal, aunque me lo estaba pasando genial. Vi que Xion era la que estaba disfrutando más de la música, ella también se sabia mucho las letras, no más que yo, pero casi.

Me animé más cuando sonó Last Resort de Papa Roach, y me junté un poco con Xion y cantamos y bailamos juntas. La música, el sitio y la compañía estaban genial. Sobretodo porque tampoco había cientos de personas y teníamos espacio para bailar, saltar, lo que quisiéramos.

Tras unas pocas canciones más, algo más fuertes, como Killing in the Name of, y Chop Suey, empecé a escuchar la voz de Axel. Me estaba empezando a gustar mucho. Estaba equivocada, si que había mejorado. Los últimos temas me habían permitido apreciarlo con más claridad, su voz era muy bonita. De esa forma, olvidé que se trataba de Axel y me divertí mucho. Aun así, Axel se percató de nuestro puesto y nos estuvo observando un poco durante un par de canciones.

- ¡Gracias a todos por venir hoy y apoyarnos en nuestro ultimo concierto aquí esta temporada! - El publico gritó – Vamos a cantar unos últimos temas, y la siguiente canción, ¡se la dedico a mi vecina de al lado! – Dijo a la vez que se le escapaba alguna risa- ¡Muchas gracias a todos! – Dicho esto puso los ojos en nuestra dirección. Todos mis amigos me miraron. Hice una mueca indescriptible. Esto no era para nada bueno.

- Olette, tengo miedo. – Le dije a mi mejor amiga cogiéndole de la mano, ella me respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un leve apretón de mano. Me giré para ver a mi hermano – ¿Sabes tu algo de esto? – Pregunté preocupada.

-Lo siento, ni idea. – Su respuesta me asustó todavía más. Empezó la música y escuché atenta la letra. Nunca había escuchado esta canción antes. De momento, lo poco que pudo entender no sonaba tan mal… de hecho no tenia nada que ver conmigo, lo que me extrañó. Estuve escuchando un poco más hasta que entendí el estribillo.

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Que se alegra de que ni siquiera pueda soportar su malita cara? – Dije enfadada, sin quitar la vista de Axel. No obtuve respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba. Simplemente me seguían mirando preocupados.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

Me indigné mucho, sentí mi sangre hervir y mis puños encogerse, necesitaba gritar o salir de ahí. No ayudó el hecho que Axel cantara mirándome a mí con una molesta sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- ¿Pero será posible..? –Grité indignada- ¡Yo me voy! – Espeté harta. Riku me cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarme más – ¡Suéltame, yo aquí no tengo nada que hacer!

- Namine, escucha, quédate. Falta poco para que termine y luego nos vamos todos a casa. ¿Qué harás ahora si no? – Sonó malditamente razonable.

Mientras intentaba pensar no pude evitar oír más letra de la canción…

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

- ¿Pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- Ahora tenia ganas de llorar, de rabia. Olette me abrazó. Y Riku salió conmigo de la multitud. Una vez ahí esperamos a que se terminara el concierto, y como mi hermano es tan _expresivo_, no me sentí nada mejor.

Cuando acabaron, esperamos en el sitio donde habíamos acordado con los demás y dejamos que toda la gente del público abandonara el lugar. Cuando por fin nos encontramos todos fuimos a ver a la banda, yo sin muchas ganas como podían comprender.

Olette, Hayner y Pence se quedaron conmigo mientras Riku, Xion y Kairi iban a saludarlos. Antes me apetecía mucho ir ahí para felicitar al grupo, sobretodo a Sora, e incluso hubiese felicitado a Axel… Pero ahora no quería saber nada de ninguno de ellos. ¿Sabían acaso ellos lo que Axel supuestamente había planeado? Más les valía que no.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, yo los miré inmóvil des de la distancia y con los brazos cruzados. De repente, vi como Sora me buscó con la mirada y corrió hasta donde estaba yo. Perpleja lo miré mientas él recobraba el aliento. Me cogió una mano con ambas manos y me miró con preocupación.

-Namine, perdóname. – Me asusté ¿Acaso tenia algo que ver él? Dejé que siguiera con lo que me iba a decir- ¡No sabía que Axel iba a dedicarte esa canción! – Casi sin darme cuenta sonreí de alivio. Él tenía la cabeza agachada, sus ojos cavados en nuestras manos.

- No Sora, no es tu culpa- Dije con calma, él me miró a los ojos.

- Pero yo te insistí en que vinieras…- Me contestó todavía con sus manos enlazadas con la mía.

- Y me alegro de ello. Sora, no eres tu el que debería disculparte- Dije mientras yo veía como se le esbozaba una sonrisa a Sora.

- Oh, sospecho que te refieres a mi – Justo terminé la frase me sentí atajada. No era otro que Axel. Salté del susto, ni siquiera lo vi acercarse.

- Pues ya que lo dices, sí - Dije una vez recobrada - Pero ahora mismo no quiero ni verte – Él me seguía mirando con su estúpida y típica media sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados, a la defensiva. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Ni siquiera era consciente que yo era capaz de dar tal mirada a nadie.

- Exacto, has pillado la canción – Inmediatamente soltó una carcajada. Me mordí la lengua.

- ¡Axel, corta el rollo! - Espetó Demyx, detrás de él, cogiéndole del hombro. Le dí una mirada de agradecimiento a Demyx.

- ¡Si solo ha sido una pequeña broma!- Se defendió él.

- En serio Axel, déjalo ya- Me defendió Sora mientras yo me libraba de su apretón, muy a mi pesar. Le dediqué una sonrisa y me dirigí camino al coche. A penas di unos pasos y Sora me alcanzó y me cogió por la muñeca. Me di la vuelta para verlo – Déjame compensarte. Vente con nosotros esta noche- Me tomó un rato asimilarlo.

- ¿Y pasar más tiempo con Axel? No gracias – Reaccioné lo más amable que pude.

- Te prometo que si te molesta te llevo a casa- Contestó hábilmente.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, Sora. – Dije sinceramente- Tampoco conozco mucho a tus amigos.

- Estaré contigo, no te preocupes – Insistió él muy convincente. Noté como examinaba mi expresión, yo no supe que contestar- ¡Bien! ¡Voy a invitar a Riku, Kairi y Xion también! – Tomó mi silencio como una afirmación y se fue corriendo a anunciarlo antes de que pudiera decir lo contrario. Me quedé un minuto ahí procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Olette, Hayner y Peance fueron a saludar a Roxas y me sentí forzada a seguirlos, aunque dejé una cierta distancia. Era extraño, Roxas solía ir con nosotros de vez en cuando, pero yo tenía la sensación de que no le conocía de nada, como si siempre hubiese habido una especie de muro entre nosotros.

- ¡Namine, todo solucionado! Te vienes luego con nos- Me dijo Sora saliendo de repente de ninguna parte.

- Lo siento Sora, estoy cansada... Mejor otro día- Le atajé a pesar de la sorpresa.

- Pero, no hay otro día- Insistió una vez más.

- En serio Sora, no me vengo…- Dije lo más suave que pude. Pero es que era cierto que no me apetecía nada. Me miró durante unos instantes. No supe interpretar su expresión.

- Lo siento chicos, no saldré con vosotros esta noche - Soltó Sora de repente. Me quedé atónita. ¿Cabía la posibilidad que estuviese haciendo esto por mí? Preferí permanecer callada.

- ¿Y porque no vienes si puede saberse?- Preguntó Roxas perplejo.

-Si Namine no va, yo tampoco – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿A qué venia eso? Era peor que un niño pequeño… Y encima ahora todos me miraban fijamente.

- A mi no me miréis, estoy más sorprendida que vosotros – Me defendí.

- ¡Pero vente Namine, que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien! – Propuso Demyx sonriente. Genial, ahora todos pensaban que me estaba haciendo de rogar. Nunca fue mi intención. ¡Era totalmente verdad que no me apetecía! ¿Tanto les costaba entenderlo?

- Sí, sí. ¡Por nosotros no te cortes! – Siguió Roxas. Eché un vistazo rápido a Axel. Todavía esperaba algo parecido a una disculpa. Intuí que no llegaría y volví a mirar a Sora, que me sonreía.

- Está bien… – Acepté derrotada. Al parecer no me estaba permitido negarme. Sora me dio un abrazo fuerte, la tensión se fue y todos volvieron a sus temas anteriores.

- Te recojo a las 9 y media en tu casa. – Dijo rápidamente una vez nos separamos del abrazo. Yo ya estaba ruborizada y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar y preguntarle de que me estaba hablando- ¡Nos vemos luego! – Se despidió al igual que los otros.

- Parece que alguien ha conseguido una cita con Sora hoy- Bromeó Riku con una molesta sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – Exclamé con cansancio mientas evitaba mirarle a los ojos- Además vamos todos juntos – Razoné.

- Sí, ¿pero qué necesidad tiene de venirte a buscar pudiéndote llevar yo?- Observó haciéndose el interesante- Piensa en ello – Me sugirió antes de encaminarse hacia el coche.

* * *

><p>A las nueve de la noche me hallé vestida únicamente con una toalla y con el armario abierto. Decidí cerrarlo y ponerme el pijama. No iba ir, no después del numerito de Axel. Si normalmente ya me pone de mal humor, imagina después de esto. Era demasiado reciente, ya intentaría quedar otro día con Sora antes de las vacaciones de verano. Necesitaba relajarme un momento. Me estiré en la cama y estuve pensando en la canción. ¿Qué decía exactamente? Desde donde estaba podía ver mi portátil encendido. Me mordí el labio. Lo que yo quería era pasar del tema. ¿No? Tuve el impulso de levantarme para buscar la letra de la canción, y me dejé llevar por tal impulso.<p>

Tecleé y en un momento tuve la letra delante de mí. No tenía sentido. ¡Aquella letra no tenia nada que ver conmigo! Intenté analizar. Axel y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón él siempre había tenido tendencia a hacerme la puñeta y hacerme sentir mal. A su vez, Axel era una persona cercana a mí. Era como algo contradictorio, pero si no estuviese en lo cierto no me afectaría tanto todo lo que me dice o hace... ¿No? Entonces, ¿Cuál era el mensaje que Axel quería enviarme con aquella canción?

De repente Riku abrió la puerta de mi habitación, me sobresalté. Me había sacado de mis pensamientos muy bruscamente.

- ¿Tan difícil es llamar a la puerta? - Pedí.

- Sora está esperándote en el salón – Ignoró mi pregunta. Se oyeron pasos detrás de él y apareció Sora- Digo aquí.

- Gracias Riku – Rodé los ojos ante la obviedad. Sora me miró perplejo.

- Namine… No vas a ir así, ¿no? – Inquirió preocupado.

- No, Sora. No voy a ir, no me encuentro muy bien – Mentí. Aun así no se sorprendió en ningún momento, ni siquiera trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión. En vez de eso, entró en mi habitación y se puso cómodo en mi cama.

- Muy bien. Pues me quedo aquí contigo. – Me levanté y fui en su dirección.

- Sora, no me lo pongas más difícil – Dije con cansancio mientras me sentaba en un lado de la cama.

- Namine – Se sentó para verme – Es que me gustaría que te entendieses un poco con él… No te lo tomes tan a pecho- Ese comentario me molestó un poco.

- Sora, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si alguien te cantase eso? – Él no respondió, así que continué- Siempre se mete conmigo pero esta vez se ha pasado de la raya y yo no tengo porque soportarlo…- Dije ladeando la cabeza para no seguir más en contacto con su fija mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Namine, lo que trato de decirte- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza incomodo, con la mirada distraída hacia otro sitio- Es que me gustaría que te vinieras más- Le volví a mirar a los ojos, sorprendida- No sé, nunca vienes porque está él, si al menos pudierais estar en paz…- Acabó mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en los míos.

- No puedo Sora. Es que me saca de quicio- Refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡Lo sé! – Coincidió- Intentaré hablar con él – Prometió. Luego suspiró y bajó la cabeza- El hecho, es que siempre he pensado que tu en nuestro grupo te integrarías muy bien, es decir, te llevas bien con todos, excepto con Axel, y esto me fastidia. Estoy seguro que pasarías mas tiempo conmi-nosotros, sino fuese por él – Sonreí instintivamente.

¿Qué me estaba intentando decir Sora? ¿Que él me consideraba parte del grupo? Si nunca iba con ellos, fuera del instituto, quiero decir. ¿Me estaría invitando a ello? Fue extraño para mí. ¿Acaso me quería mas cerca? No lo deje de mirar en todo el tiempo, muy atenta, incluso cuando dejó de hablar. Noté que se mostró algo incomodo otra vez y aparté la vista, sin todavía saber qué contestar.

- Es por eso en que insisto en que te vengas, a pesar de lo que sucedió hoy Axel es buen tipo, en serio. Seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de lo mal que te ha sentado- Me dijo Sora. Yo no quise hablar de Axel, ya que no compartía su opinión, así que simplemente le sonreí y le abracé. No suelo abrazar, solo cuando me sale de forma natural.

- Gracias Sora. Significa mucho para mí – Dije con sinceridad mientras mantenía el abrazo. Y realmente lo sentía. Él me correspondió el abrazo.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Aquí está el capítulo uno! ^^ ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Supongo que serán todos los capítulos así de largos (más o menos) lo anterior fue más bien una introducción. La verdad es que he tardado un poquito... ¡Intentaré tardar menos la próxima vez! xD ¡Ah! El fic es des de el punto de vista de Namine, completamente subjetivo(como habréis podido comprobar en las descripciones sobre Axel haha) pero seguramente en algún capítulo añadiré el puto de vista de Axel o algún otro personaje, okay? :D Por cierto... ¿Habéis notado la parte en que me he inspirado de Chain of Memories? hihi ¡Cuando Sora la coge de la mano! ¡No lo he podido evitar! :3 ¡Y si! Xion y Roxas son novios ^^ No sabéis lo extraño que se me hace! :S

**Sasume Uchiha**: haha no tengo nada especial pensado para Riku... en realidad esta historia va a tener muchos lios amorosos! haha voy a volverme un poco loca atando cabos, pero lo intentaré de todas formas! hihi muchas gracias por tu review! lo aprecio mucho ^^

**Achlys-chan666**: Hihihi siip! ¡Axel y Namine! ¡No se exactamente como pero me volví muy fan de ellos de repente! Me alegro que a ti también te guste :) Espero que este capítulo te guste el tema Sora Nami también hihi Muchas gracias por el comentario, de verdad! Gracias por darle una oportunidad ^^

**Lobalunallena**: ¡Me alegro mucho que te guste esta parejaaa! :D Gracias por contactar conmigo en el deviantart! :) Espero que te hayan gustado mis fanarts! ^^ Que pena que no escribas sobre ellos :( me encantaría leer alguna historia :D si puedo ayudarte en algo en deviantart solo dímelo, muchas gracias :D

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Se que esta pareja no es muy común... Solo espero que más gente se anime ;)

P.D: En mi **perfil** tengo el link de **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	3. La Prueba

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: La prueba<strong>

Me encontraba en un local muy bonito. Había luces diminutas por dispersadas en diferentes zonas y un escenario vacío. Por el momento solo se oía música de fondo. Yo estaba sentada a la barra con Sora, el cual me había invitado a una copa. Solo estábamos él y yo. No entendí realmente el motivo, pero habíamos quedado antes que los demás. Sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo, pero no me atrevía.

Llevábamos ahí una media hora más o menos, vinimos con la moto de Sora. Fue muy divertido, pese que fue algo incomodo por la falda. Yo llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con unas medias hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color azul claro y una chaqueta tejana muy simple. De zapatos llevaba unos botines color beige sin tacón.

Sora me estaba contando como aprobó el último examen de filosofía y yo no podía dejar de reír. Nos tomamos un chupito y seguimos hablando hasta que cierto pelirrojo captó mi atención. Sus ojos toparon con los míos y mi sonrisa cesó al instante. Sora, dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal, siguió mi mirada. Para entonces, Axel se había dado la vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

- ¡Axel! – Gritó Sora tan fuerte como pudo. El aludido se dio la vuelta con el teléfono móvil en sus manos y saludó. Sora volvió a prestarme atención – Namine, no hagas esa cara de fastidio- Sora no exageraba, pero es que justamente tenía que aparecer él- y trata de ser un poco amable... – Insistió preocupado mientras yo veía como Axel se acercaba sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese su móvil. Miré a Sora y le dediqué una sonrisa muy forzada a propósito la cual le provocó una risa que se me contagió enseguida. Afectos del alcohol, imagino.

- Hey Sora– Saludó Axel guardando su teléfono móvil- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- Arqueó una ceja mientras daba paso a una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal, tío?- Preguntó Sora en modo de saludo. Acto seguido se levantó y chocó los cinco con él. Me sentí obligada a bajar de la silla y saludarle apropiadamente. Una vez levantada noté como Axel me miró de arriba a bajo, me sentí incomoda. Debía estar sorprendido de que me dirigiera a él después de todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué hay, Nam?- Se me adelantó él. Al menos no me llamó _rubita_, así que le sonreí forzosamente como respuesta. Milagrosamente llegaron Roxas y Demyx. ¡Qué alivio!

-¡Al final habéis venido! – Exclamó Roxas con una sonrisa. Chocó los cinco con Sora y se dirigió a mi para darme un par e palmadas en la espalda, me pareció raro y él volvió a dirigirse rápidamente a Sora aparentemente incomodado- Ya pensé que no vendríais- Acabó Roxas mirando a Sora mientras Demyx acababa de saludar a Axel y se acercaba a mí.

-¡Me alegro que hayas decido unirte a nuestra fiesta pequeñaja!- Me dijo sonriente mientas me cogía por el hombro y me estrujaba hacia él. ¿Realmente se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que me apretaba? Trate de sonreír.

-Demyx eres un bestia. ¿Acaso pretendes ahogarla?- Bromeó Sora. Demyx me soltó cuando se dio cuenta.

-Uy, perdona, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Estás bien? – Se disculpó mientras yo cogía aire.

- Claro- Dije después de reír. Qué majos eran todos. De hecho, era la primera vez que salía con ellos. Siempre acababa coincidiendo con ellos e incluso nos uníamos a ellos en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca había salido con ellos como parte del grupo. Me sentía a gusto con ellos tres.

-Eh, vamos a saludar a Lux antes de que empiece el concierto. Todos asintieron y siguieron a Demyx. Sora me esperó y me cogió la mano para que no me perdiese entre la gente. No había tanta como para que pudiera perderme, pero me alegró mucho el detalle.

-¿Qué pasa Lux?- Saludó Demyx al chico.

-¡Eh, habéis venido!- Contestó el aludido, dando un fuerte pero corto abrazo a Demyx y chocando los cinco con Axel- ¿Qué tal chicos? – Preguntó. Se le veía un poco nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo. Antes que nadie pudiera contestar, puso la mirada en mí. Todos se giraron. Me sentí muy observada - Vaya, a ti no te conozco.

-Hola, soy Namine, encantada- Dije intentando sonar lo más natural posible pese la presión que sentía al notar todos los ojos clavados en mi, en silencio.

-Hmm- Me observó con curiosidad y instantáneamente miró a Sora- ¿Es tu novia, Sora?- Le preguntó haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia nuestras manos, que seguían juntas. Me sonrojé y Sora y yo nos soltamos la mano.

-No, no – Contestó él rascándose la cabeza. El chico se carcajeó y eso hizo tornar mis mejillas más rojas todavía.

-Entonces déjame invitarte a algo luego, si no es que se me adelantan- Dicho esto me guiñó el ojo. Supuse que me tomaba el pelo, aun así le contesté con una sonrisa tímida. Él retomó la conversación con sus amigos de la universidad.

Entendí que él ya estaba en su último año de carrera y que a partir de ahora se dedicaría a la música, pero si encontraba algún trabajo relacionado con su carrera, lo tomaría, ya que no es nada fácil vivir de la música. Me entristeció un poco pensar que tenía razón, ya que lo que se me da mejor es el arte, tanto musical como plástico.

* * *

><p>Luxord subió al escenario y él y su banda empezaron a tocar. No era exactamente como el concierto que había hecho Kingdom Hearts, era algo más íntimo, para menos gente. Aun así, la pista empezó a llenarse tras las canciones animadas de Rock. Debo reconocer que Axel canta mejor, pero Luxord lo hace genial también, y los temas son fantásticos.<p>

Demyx ya se había puesto a bailar con gente, incluyendo Sora. Roxas estaba apoyado a la barra del bar, justo a mi lado, mandando mensajes… Y Axel, ligando con una chica por ahí cerca. Me empecé a aburrir pese a la borrachera que llevaba, que tampoco era exagerada. Justo en ese momento Sora se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano.

-¿Te apetece bailar?- La expresión de aburrimiento fue inmediatamente sustituida por una tonta sonrisa.

-¡Sí, por favor! – Dije entre risas señalando a Roxas con la cabeza. Él se rió, tomándome la mano una vez más y me dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba Demyx.

Con el alcohol perdí la vergüenza. ¡Pero no se podía decir que iba borracha tampoco! Estaba... animada, contenta. Nunca bebía mucho, ya que más de una vez el dolor de cabeza del día siguiente, o el hecho de no saber con seguridad qué era lo que había hecho el día anterior me aterraba.

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien, de aquí para allá con Sora, Demyx e incluso las chicas de alrededor. Además conocía la mayoría de las canciones. No era lo mismo que el concierto anterior, aquí me dejé ir completamente. Sora intentó decirme algo pero no le entendí, luego me hizo un gesto y lo seguí junto con Demyx. Se encontraron con Roxas, pude ver que muy cerca se encontraba Axel con la misma rubia de antes.

-Ahora vendrán los demás- Anunció Roxas una vez guardó, al fin, su teléfono móvil.

-Genial – Dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Sora, Roxas, acordaos de poner los carteles por vuestro instituto ésta semana. Nosotros ya los colgaremos por la Universidad – Comentó Demyx mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ah, sí. – Dijo Sora- ¿Quién tiene las copias? – Preguntó.

-¿Axel? – Se preguntó Demyx a si mismo- Sí, sí. Creo que sí- Se confirmó al instante. A mí me había empezado a picar la curiosidad.

-¿Qué carteles tenéis que colgar?- Pregunté con algo de inseguridad.

-Queremos coger a otra persona para el grupo de Kingdom Hearts – Contestó Roxas.

- Ah, Riku me comentó algo- Dije yo mirando hacia otro lugar incomoda por el silencio que se había formado.

-¿Qué tal va con tu banda? – Me preguntó Sora.

- No sabía que tocabas en una banda– Dijo Roxas frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido.

-¡Bueno es que no hacíamos conciertos ni nada..! – Intenté defenderme sin motivo- Quedábamos muy a menudo y eso pero creo que no iba muy en serio. Así que lo dejamos la semana pasada…- Contesté todavía triste por le hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - Replicó Sora alterado.

- No sé... – Encogiéndome de hombros y preguntándome seriamente por qué sonaban algo enfadados.

-¿Y qué instrumento tocas? – Preguntó Demyx amistosamente.

-Bueno... Principalmente el teclado, hacía las segundas voces y a veces añadía la guitarra…- Contesté más relajada. Al menos Demyx era más simpático.

- Vaya, tampoco sabia que se te daba tan bien la música – Dijo Roxas de la misma forma que antes, lo que me hizo sentir incomoda otra vez.

- Y de hecho no lo sabes – Intenté sonreír mientas deslizaba mi mirada hacia mis pies. Los observé de nuevo y solo había conseguido captar más su atención y ahora me miraban confusos, así que mis pies volvieron a parecer muy interesantes otra vez- Bueno, nunca me habéis oído tocar- Finalicé, sin lograr dejar de sentirme icomoda.

-¡Ya está! ¿Por qué no la cogemos a ella? –Se le ocurrió a Sora de repente.

-¿Qué?- Exclamamos de diferentes formas y tonos Demyx, Roxas y yo.

-Anda, pues no lo había pensado, pero primero tendríamos que hacerle el cásting, ¿no? – Empezó Demyx, tomándoselo en serio.

- Yo la he oído con el piano y es increíble – Siguió Sora, intentando convencerlo.

- Ya, pero el piano no es lo mismo que el teclado… y en un grupo de Rock... – Concluyó Demyx pensativo. Yo me sentía como en un partido de tenis… Ellos ni siquiera me habían preguntado por mi opinión. Tosí para captar su atención. Fue inútil. Llevaba un rato sin entender nada, y no sabía como detenerlos.

-Sí, pero ella dice que ha estado practicando mucho en una banda, seguro que tiene buen nivel – Insistió Sora.

-¿Pero tu la has oído cantar? – Siguió Demyx. Tosí una segunda vez asegurándome que sonaba más fuerte.

-Chicos, gracias por considerarlo, pero no creo que sea posible. – Dije lo más calmada que pude, una vez capté finalmente su atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Sora extrañado, que no se había planteado la posibilidad de que simplemente yo, no quisiera.

-¿No quieres? – Habló Roxas por fin, aunque su actitud no había mejorado para nada. Así que me quedé helada, no supe qué contestar.

-¿No te caemos bien? – Preguntó Demyx algo decepcionado. Le dediqué una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, y agradecí mucho su forma de hacerme sentir un poco más a gusto.

-No todos – Calvé la mirada en Axel, y cuando todos notaron que la causa era él se giraron todos al mismo tiempo, sin molestarse a disimular ni siquiera un poco. Y evidentemente el aludido lo notó. Los miró a todos con duda y luego me miró a mí. Supongo que se notaba a la legua que yo tenía algo que ver porque no dudó ni un instante en echarme una mirada de las que matan.

-Qué – Espetó, malhumorado pero sin confusión. No estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡Axel, siempre lo fastidias todo! – Gruñó Demyx señalándole con el dedo.

-Si tío, últimamente te estás pasando de la raya- Siguió Sora cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué diablos le he hecho ya a la señorita? – Inquirió Axel mientras yo permanecía estática intentando evitar contacto visual.

-Pues que queríamos hacerle la prueba para el cásting y no quiere por tu culpa - Refunfuñó Demyx.

-¡Já! Eso es una tontería – Su respuesta me sorprendió tanto que tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo confusa - ¡Seguro que lo usa de excusa! – Dijo una vez consiguió mi atención.

-¿Insinúas que simplemente no quiere formar parte de una banda tan fantástica como la nuestra? - Preguntó Demyx como si aquello no fuese una posibilidad.

-¡Imposible! –Añadió Roxas con un tanto aire de superioridad, por lo cual rodé los ojos.

- No exactamente- Aclaró el pelirrojo- Apuesto que es tan tímida que ni siquiera puede cantar media canción delante del público- Me acusó burlándose de mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Sabía que no debía seguirle el juego, pero no pude contenerme.

-¿Ah no, rubita? Pues demuéstralo. – Me retó cruzándose de brazos.

-Como y cuando quieras - Acepté yo, sin pensarlo demasiado, y sin dejar pasar lo del apodo.

-Aquí y ahora - Contestó él con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿QUÉ? – Gritamos el resto al unísono.

-No me cuesta nada pedírselo a Luxord, y seguro que te sabes esta misma canción. – Estaba sonando Linkin Park, Run Away. ¿Ha sido una casualidad o sabe que realmente me encantan los Linkin Park? Lo miré con sospecha.

-Déjalo Nami, no tienes porque hacerle caso – Me dijo Sora. Pero yo todavía mantenía la mirada fija, dudando si aquello podría ser algún tipo de encerrona. Finalmente cabeceé en signo de aprobación. Su sonrisa maligna creció con satisfacción, cosa que me puso los pelos de punta.

Seguramente había aceptado a causa de mi estado ebrio, pero de todas formas di un par de tragos más a mi bebida y se la entregué a Sora. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Axel ya me esperaba dentro de la multitud. Yo le seguí como pude. Una vez terminó la canción, él subió hábilmente al escenario, se dirigió hacia su amigo Luxord y le cogió prestado el micrófono mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro amistosamente. El chico solo le dedicó una expresión confusa durante todo el proceso.

-¡Tenemos hoy aquí una aspirante a cantante! – Oí a través del micrófono. Sentí los nervios acechándome ya.

-¡Wooooo!- Exclamó el público animado, lo que no ayudó a mis nervios.

-¿Queréis oírla? – Siguió Axel, mientras acercaba el micrófono hacia la gente de la pista.

-¡Síiiiiiiii! – Exclamaron ellos al mismo tiempo. Seguidamente Axel me tendió la mano y me ayudó a subir. Me quedé en estado de shock. Desde ahí podía verlo todo, incluso a Sora y los demás. No me moví, Axel soltó mi mano y me tiró de la cintura, casi pegándome a él. La verdad es que ni siquiera reaccioné mal a eso, no era precisamente el mayor de mis problemas.

-¡Pues va a cantar la misma canción! ¡A ver quien lo hace mejor! – Dijo provocándome, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y me miraba de refilón. A eso medio reaccioné y lo miré mal por un momento, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba y de lo alto que era. Sí, lo se. Algo raro darse cuenta tan tarde de algo así y en una situación como aquella. Fui frunciendo el ceño cada vez más a medida que procesaba lo que Axel iba diciendo.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡Estaba claro que Luxord lo hacía mejor! Cada vez estaba más enfadada. Manteniendo su sonrisa, me tendió el micrófono. Lo cogí con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Miré al público aterrorizada y de repente noté la mano de Axel, la cual había olvidado por completo, sujetarme la cintura con más firmeza que antes mientras me daba un desprevenido beso en la mejilla. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya me había soltado y bajaba del escenario. Por muy contradictorio que pudiera parecer, era justo lo último que quería hiciera. Hubiese preferido su compañía a quedarme sola frente la multitud.

Afortunadamente, Luxord apareció detrás de mí con otro micrófono para él y me puso la mano en el hombro para darme apoyo. Yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa, él me guiñó el ojo.

Todavía podía ver a Axel regresando a la barra para reunirse con sus amigos de nuevo. En ese momento casi sonreí irónicamente mientras miraba más a bajo de mi micrófono. No me daba la gana que se saliese con la suya, así que le pedí a Luxord si podía cantar una canción que habían tocado antes. Él sonrió y asintió, fue hacia sus compañeros y lo arregló. Acto seguido volvió a mi lado y la música empezó a sonar.

Miré a la gente, me aterroricé y di un paso atrás. Luxord pasó su mano por detrás mis hombros y me empujó para adelante sin dejar el contacto. Yo lo miré preocupada y él me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Volví a mirar al público y me entró el pánico de nuevo. Para entonces, ya debería haber empezado la canción, pero no me salía nada. Cerré los ojos mientras Luxord empezaba a cantar por mí.

_Come__  
>As you are<em>_  
>As you were<em>_  
>As I want you to be<em>

Abrí los ojos y a lo lejos, me pareció ver a Axel sonreír con satisfacción. Se suponía que yo había cambiado la canción a propósito para fastidiarle un poco, para que viese que no me afecta tanto todo lo que me hace o dice, aunque hasta ahora haya demostrado todo lo contrario. Me vino en mente la canción que me había dedicado hoy y recordé la razón por la que quería demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y respiré hondo. Me concentré y empecé a cantar, muy bajito. Estoy segura que apenas podían oírme, aun así Luxord lo oyó y dejó de cantar.

_As a friend__  
>As a friend<em>_  
>As an old enemy<em>

Cada vez fui subiendo un poco el volumen de mi voz. Estaba algo asustada y me sentía como si la música fuese algo tan lejano a mí que permitía dejarme sola frente al silencio.

_Take your time__  
>Hurry up<em>_  
>The choice is yours<em>_  
>Don't be late<em>_  
>Take a rest<em>_  
>As a friend<em>_  
>As an old memoria<em>_  
>Memoria<em>_  
>Memoria<em>_  
>Memoria<em>

Las dos primeras líneas las canté con los ojos cerrados y de repente me sentí suficientemente segura como para abrirlos. Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando no noté nada más que adrenalina, empujándome a sonreír mientras terminaba el fragmento. Seguramente el alcohol tenía algo que ver, y me alegraba de ello. Había logrado sentirme cómoda con la canción.

_Come__  
>Dowsed in mud<em>_  
>Soaked in bleach<em>_  
>As I want you to be<em>_  
>As a trend<em>_  
>As a friend<em>_  
>As an old memoria<em>_  
>Memoria<em>_  
>Memoria<em>_  
>Memoria<em>

Miré a mi lado mientras esperaba para la siguiente estrofa. Luxlord se había apartado y me miraba con una sonrisa des de una esquina del escenario. Yo todavía sonreía mientras seguía cantando el estribillo de la canción y me dirigía hacia el pedestal para el micrófono.

_And I swear__  
>That I don't have a gun<em>_  
>No I don't have a gun<em>_  
>No I don't have a gun<em>

Durante la pausa de una estrofa a otra conseguí poner el micrófono en dicho pedestal, reposando una mano donde el micrófono y dejando la otra en la estructura.

En ese momento, me concentré mucho y me sentí sorprendentemente a gusto. Teniendo los ojos cerrados durante la mayoría del resto de la canción, conseguí sentir la música correr por mis venas, tanto que me sorprendí a mi misma moviéndome un poco a su ritmo.

_Memoria__  
>Memoria<em>_  
>Memoria (don't have a gun)<em>

Llegó un punto en que me solté y no dudé en exagerar un poco más mis movimientos, casi saltando por el ritmo.

_And I swear__  
>That I don't have a gun<em>_  
>No I don't have a gun<em>_  
>No I don't have a gun<em>_  
>No I don't have a gun<em>_  
>No I don't have a gun<em>

_Memoria, memoria_

Cuando terminé fue casi como si despertase de un sueño. Afortunadamente todo el público me animó y pareció gustarle así que sentí un gran alivio y sonreí una vez más. Me giré y vi a Lux aplaudirme, me abalancé hacia él para darle un abrazo.

Quise bajar inmediatamente, miré el borde del escenario vacilante, y justo apareció Sora. Sonreí y él me ofreció su mano. Casi me arrodillé y tuve que concentrarme un momento antes de saltar.

-Namine, eso ha sido alucinante. - Me dijo Sora mirándome a los ojos. Eso me distrajo mucho, así que al saltar no mantuve muy bien mi equilibrio. Por suerte él me tenía cogida de la mano, evitando junto con la otra mano en mi cintura mi caída. Todavía no se como, pero quedamos a escasos centímetros. Dejé de respirar por un momento mientras todo mí alrededor empezaba a esfumarse. Yo tenía la mirada clavada en sus labios, que no hacían nada para alejarse.

-Admito - Empezó a decir una voz cortante y tenaz. Sora se apartó de mí inmediatamente y yo desperté de nuevo- Que me has impresionado. - Pude ver que se trataba de Axel. ¿Quién sino? Lo miré con despecho, pese que esta vez sus palabras no eran amenazadoras. Aun así me pareció notar cierto tono de burla.

-¡Qué fuerte Namine, tienes una voz increíble! - Dijo Demyx, que acababa de aparecer justo detrás de Axel.

-Muchas gracias, Demyx - Le contesté con una sonrisa. Seguidamente llegó Roxas.

-Como ha molado eso Namine - Me dijo Roxas con una sonrisa- Para mi puedes unirte a nosotros - Anunció satisfecho.

-Sí, sí, para mí también - Coincidió Sora rápidamente.

-Eh, eh - Intentó intervenir Axel- Esperad un momento - Ordenó.

-¡Votos a favor! – Se adelantó Sora alzando la mano, seguido por Roxas y mirando a Demyx para que hiciese lo mismo.

-Chicos, eso deberíamos discutirlo en privado - Dijo Demyx después de cruzar los brazos en vez de alzar la mano como los demás esperaban.

-No hay nada de que hablar -Refunfuñó Axel, el cual para mi carecía de sentido alguno, ya que había sido él el que me había retado a subir al escenario.

¿Tan seguro había estado de que no iba a lograrlo? Y eso que elegí esa canción para intentar pactar algo parecido a una tregua, aunque lo hubiese hecho solo para contentar a Sora.

- ¡Namine! - Oí a mi hermano gritar mi nombre - ¡Nunca pensé que te vería en un escenario! - Me dijo sorprendido, pero contento.

-Sí, Namine, no sabia que cantabas- Siguió Xion mientras Roxas se acercaba a ella para darle un beso.

-Muchas gracias a todos – Empecé a ponerme nerviosa - Pero ahora creo que me iré yendo a casa - Dije intentando esquivar todo aquello. Me agobiaba mucho ser el centro de atención, y la verdad es que ya había tenido mi ración de protagonismo por ese día.

-Yo te llevo – Se ofreció Sora con una sonrisa. Le miré y esbocé una sonrisa, entusiasmada por la idea.

-Gracias Sora – Le agradecí mientras me acercaba a él.

-Uau Namine ¿Esa eras tu? – De repente surgió Kairi de la nada y se puso entre los dos. Me tomó desprevenida y no supe muy bien como reaccionar.

- Sí, bueno ahora estoy cansada así que me voy a casa…- Dije desviando la mirada hacia el moreno que permanecía detrás de Kairi – Sora iba a llevarme- Finalicé. Pero antes que nadie pudiese añadir nada más cierto pelirrojo captó nuestra atención.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos. Yo me abro – Espetó Axel en tono alto y amargo.

-¡Qué casualidad!- Exclamó Kairi, juntando las manos con emoción, causando así un pequeño aplauso- ¡Así puedes acompañar tu a Namine! – Concluyó Kairi animada, yo me quedé paralizada. Qué oportuno era siempre Axel, parecía casi calculado.

-Si a ti no te importa, Axel- Pidió Sora, lo que en realidad, me sorprendió igual que decepcionó.

-Qué remedio…- Contestó Axel de mala gana. Saludó a todos con la mano a excepción de Roxas y Xion que se daban el lote ahí mismo, así que Axel se dio la vuelta con cara de fastidio y empezó a perderse entre la multitud. Me giré otra vez para mirar a Sora con una expresión más bien preocupada.

-Namine, recuerda lo que hablamos antes e intenta solucionar las cosas con él...- Me dijo Sora con el propósito de tranquilizarme, cosa que lamentablemente no cumplió su fin.

- ¡Pero Sora..! – De repente noté a alguien agarrarme fuerte por el brazo y lo ultimo que vi antes de sumergirme entre la multitud arrastrada por un extraño, fue a Sora saludando con la mano acompañado de cierta pelirroja.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Por fin lo terminé :D He tenido varios problemas con el ordenador... ¡se rompió! Menos mal que tenía el capítulo guardado aquí en fanfiction! Pero el caso es que no pude continuarlo durante mucho tiempo :( Asi que para compensar lo he hecho más largito! Jeje Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo :3

Achlys-chan666: Muchas gracias otra vez! :3 Este capitulo es un poquito de Sora/Namine, sorry! Pero el siguiente es Axel/Nami jijiji me temo que va a ser un día muy largo para Namine! jaja Gracias por pasarte por mi DA! He estado dos meses sin poder hacer nada, pero ya he vuelto y va estoy siguiendo con todo! Hasta con el proyecto Pirates of the caribbean! jaja ¡Perdon por la espera!

lobalunallena: En este capitulo me temo que de perdón nada! jajaj Espera un poco mas antes de dejarlo sin descendecia! Concretamente... hasta el proximo capitulo..! jijiji :3 muchas gracias otra vez ^^

sasume - uchiha: Muchisimas gracias :D espero que este capitulo te haya gustado el nami/sora! jijiji pues sora toca el bajo si! Riku solo es parte del grupo de amigos, igual que xion y kairi! Habrá bastantes lios amorosos creo yo..! van a aparecer nuevos personajes y si, kairi ya se empieza a poner en medio, asi que ya empieza aqui algo.. no? ;)

Un Cuervo: Perdon por la espera y muchas gracias por leer! ^^ Espero que le cojas cariño a esta pareja jajaja a mi me salió un dia, asi de repente! aunque creo que va a haber bastantes lios amorosos! jijiji

_**P.D:**__ En mi __**perfil**__ tengo el link de __**fanarts**__ hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)_

~Rescued-Doll


	4. La Decisión

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: La complicada decisión <strong>

- ¡Pero Sora..! – De repente noté como alguien me agarraba fuerte del brazo y lo ultimo que vi antes de sumergirme entre la multitud arrastrada por un extraño, fue a Sora despidiéndose con la mano acompañado de cierta pelirroja.

Cuando los perdí de vista me giré lo más rápido que pude para ver quién me había separado tan bruscamente del grupo, pero en ese momento me soltó y me quedé en medio de la pista rodeada de extraños.

-¡Eh, es la chica del escenario! – Logré escuchar detrás de mí, así que me giré y noté como todos iban volteándose para posar sus ojos en mí. Saludé con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Me estuvieron felicitando unos pocos segundos antes de que alguien me tomase la mano de nuevo. Me di la vuelta y vi que era Axel. Él simplemente me dedicó una fría mirada antes de seguir con el camino hacia la salida.

Me sacó de allí sin mucha delicadeza, tirando de mí apresuradamente. Yo me estremecí por el brusco y agresivo contacto que me dedicó. Además, me sujetaba excesivamente fuerte, así que yo, mosqueada, ni siquiera me molesté en devolverle el gesto, simplemente me dejé arrastrar. Se lo dificulté de tal modo, que Axel tubo que reducir la velocidad muy a menudo para recuperar parte de mi mano que había perdido.

Tras varios intentos fallidos Axel, cansado de que se resbalasen nuestras manos y viendo que yo no tenia ninguna intención de hacer nada para evitarlo, optó por entrelazar su mano con la mía. Al principio me sorprendió, ya que no lo hizo de tan malas formas como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Fue algo más delicado y la verdad es que su método funcionó mucho mejor a pesar, claro estaba, de que yo seguía sin facilitarle las cosas.

Poco a poco, el camino fue complicándose y se volvió agobiante. Él se apresuró de tal forma que casi me llevaba a rastras, incluso pude oír algunas quejas por los empujones de Axel. La verdad es que no es que el recorrido fuese muy largo, pero a mi se me hizo eterno.

Cuando al fin pude ver la salida desde dentro aquella multitud, hice un ultimo esfuerzo para pasar entre la gente. De repente me golpeé contra el pecho de Axel. ¿Cómo se había dado la vuelta tan rápido? Lo miré confusa pero él siguió hasta la calle, tirando una vez más de mi mano.

Una vez estuvimos fuera él se libró del contacto y se dirigió a su resplandeciente coche rojo a la misma velocidad que había llevado hasta ahora mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Pregunté mientras me quedaba parada frente al coche. El muy cretino solo se limitó a dedicarme una inexpresiva mirada mientras entraba en el coche con el cigarrillo colgando de su boca. Esperé ahí durante unos instantes con los brazos cruzados en señal de rebeldía hasta que él volvió a salir del coche.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de entrar en el coche ya?- Preguntó bastante mosqueado. Rodé los ojos mientras le obedecía.

- ¿Por qué carajos has acabado llevándome tu? - Me quejé mientras me cruzaba de brazos sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

- Como si a mi me apeteciera tener que aguantarte, y además borracha – Se las ingenió para decir con el cigarrillo todavía en su boca.

- ¿Pues por qué has aceptado llevarme entonces? – Pregunté mientras él arrancaba el motor y bajaba la ventanilla.

- Pues porque por desgracia somos vecinos y a mi me apetecía irme ya – Dijo después de quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca, mirarme fríamente y con cansancio. Incluso en mi estado encontré sus palabras demasiado obvias como para protestar.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad mientras él encendía la radio y arrancaba el coche. Yo me limité a cruzarme de brazos y mirar por la ventana. Iba demasiado rápido y noté cierta agresividad en su forma de conducir.

- ¡Puedes hacer el favor de conducir bien? - Logré preguntar pese el alto volumen de la música.

-Es mi coche, si no te gusta te aguantas- Declaró mientras tiraba el cigarrillo por la ventanilla del conductor y la cerraba.

-Eres un imbécil - Dije lo suficientemente bajo para que él no me oyese.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Me contestó para mi sorpresa. Yo lo miré con rabia.

-¡Si a ti te parece normal lo de la canción...!- Me arrepentí al instante de haber sacado el tema otra vez, sobretodo porque me había prometido a mi misma que no iba a mostrar más mis emociones hacia él o hacia todo lo que me hacía. El hecho de que después se carcajease con ganas no ayudó en absoluto. ¡Como odiaba esas carcajadas!

- ¿Todavía estás cabreada por eso? - Me preguntó como si hubiese pasado años atrás cuando en realidad, fue hoy.

-¡Argh! –Exclamé con un grito ahogado- ¡Olvídalo! – Exigí hastiada. Encima me hacía sentir como si yo fuese una exagerada. Eso me molestó mucho y quise zanjar el tema y sacar otro. No es que se me ocurriesen muchos, la verdad- ¡Vas demasiado rápido!- Dije algo agobiada, y tan pronto terminé la frase el coche se detuvo. Miré adelante y vi un semáforo en rojo, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Era solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, rubita- Me dijo sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, todavía con la mano en el cambio de marchas e intentando restarle importancia al asunto- Te vi allí y decidí gastarte una broma- Añadió encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo para examinar mi reacción.

-¿Una broma? -Pregunté atónita, él suspiró con cansancio y dejó de mirarme de nuevo- ¿Acostumbras a hacer ese tipo de bromas? ¡Solo te divierten a ti! – Le grité irritada.

-¡Un montón de chicas matarían para que les dedicara una canción! – Aventuró el muy exagerado, luego sonrió y cautelosamente me echó un vistazo. Yo permanecí seria, así que su expresión volvió a la de fastidio- Además, ni siquiera he dicho tu nombre - Se defendió finalmente con un murmullo.

-¡Oh…! ¿Y encima debería darte las gracias por ello? -Él volvió a mirarme con cansancio – ¿Sabes? –Pregunté quitándome el cinturón e seguridad - ¡Eres un auténtico capullo! - Espeté antes de abrir la puerta y bajarme del coche.

-¿P-pero qué haces? - Le oí exclamar antes de dar un portazo en su bonito coche. Tras andar unos pocos metros el semáforo se puso en verde, Axel me siguió con el coche y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -Preguntó enfadado - ¡Sube al coche! ¿Quieres que tu hermano me mate? – Masculló preocupado. Pero yo ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle a la cara, simplemente seguí andando, como quien oye llover.

Axel iba extremamente lento y cerca de la acera así que los otros coches le pitaban.

- ¡Haz el favor! – Me pidió- ¿No ves que vas borracha? - Ese último comentario todavía lo empeoró más, y para hacérselo notar le dediqué una mirada cargada de odio -Está bien... Perdona- Resopló.

Parecía que había captado la señal, pero yo seguí ignorándole. Esa disculpa no me valía, en realidad dudaba que nada lograse convencerme para que entrase otra vez en ese maldito coche. Calculé que me quedaban solo unos quince o veinte minutos andando hacia mi casa, ya que habíamos recorrido la mayor parte en coche.

- ¡Namine! ¡Que te pido perdón, sube al coche..! –Insistió- ¡Por favor..!- Casi se me escapó una sonrisa al verlo suplicando, pero no cambié de parecer.

A regañadientes, Axel aparcó su coche sobre la acera y corrió hacia mí para alcanzarme. Como no supe muy bien como representaba que debía reaccionar ante eso, seguí andando. Aun así, cuando me cogió de la muñeca para frenarme, me tomó realmente desprevenida. Reconozco que me resistí, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de ganar tiempo para pensar en qué iba a decirle o en qué iba a hacer.

De un sorprendentemente y rápido tirón me obligó a girarme para quedarnos uno frente al otro. Mi respiración se cortó tan pronto me di cuenta de los escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Y para el colmo todavía no había conseguido hallar la forma de afrontar la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Namine? – Exigió saber tras observarme detenidamente durante varios segundos. Permanecimos dicho tiempo completamente quietos uno delante del otro. Examiné su mirada, estaba realmente enfadado. Debo admitir que me intimidó bastante, aun así saqué el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarme a él.

-¿Por qué diablos tienes que ser siempre así conmigo? – Pregunté después de escaparme de su fija mirada. Él no respondió, cosa que me molestó todavía más- ¡No te soporto! ¿Y a qué ha venido lo de la maldita canción? – Gruñí mientras trataba de libarme de su apretón, que seguía firmemente ceñido a mi muñeca. Quizás insistí, pero es que hasta que no lo lograse comprenderlo no me lo podría quitar de la cabeza. Noté como mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse. Aun así, no permití que se escapara ni una sola lágrima.

-¿Qué? - Ahora era su turno para sorprenderse, su expresión había cambiado por completo- Namine… Es que yo simplemente te vi ahí- Noté como su mano dejaba atrás la tensión que había estado manteniendo- Y tu… Siempre evitas coincidir conmigo - Dejó de mirarme a los ojos, los cuales parecieron ablandarse - Nunca vas a ningún sitio si estoy yo por el medio - Dijo algo incomodo, luego relajó por completo su expresión junto con su mano, bajando así la mía en consecuencia.

Me vino en mente mi hermano, supongo que habría comentado más de una vez la razón por la que evitaba coincidir con ellos. De hecho, todos estaban al corriente de eso. Me sentí fatal, pero nunca llegué a imaginar que eso podría importarle lo más mínimo.

-Simplemente creí que era la canción… adecuada- Añadió al ver que yo me había quedado muda, intuí que tenía algo más que decirme y permanecí callada, mirándole sin poder acabar de asimilar todavía todo aquello. Él esquivó mi mirada, suspiró y sonrió.

– La verdad es que no lo había planeado, pero cuando te vi ahí me apeteció gastarte una broma- De repente el suelo le pareció muy interesante y se quedó unos pocos segundos callado, me pregunté porque seguía cogiéndome de la muñeca ¿acaso temía que saliese corriendo de nuevo? - Pero perdona - Volvió a mirarme a los ojos - A veces no me doy cuenta de que me paso de la raya. Te prometo que si subes al coche no te dirigiré más la palabra hasta que estés delante de la puerta de tu casa - Le seguí mirando con sospecha, dudando e intentando atar cabos. Finalmente respiré hondo, eché un vistazo al coche y me dirigí hacia él. Axel no me lo impidió pese no haber respondido nada.

Entré sin rechistar, él hizo lo mismo y yo ni siquiera volví a abrir la boca ni para bostezar.

Estuve mirando por la ventana durante el corto trayecto que nos quedaba. La canción que me había dedicado en el concierto parecía perseguirme mientras empezaba a adquirir sentido. Ese estribillo me echaba en cara todas las veces que le había evitado y me empecé a sentir responsable por todo lo sucedido, pero en mi defensa podía afirmar sin duda alguna que Axel tenia mucho que ver. En mi opinión, era él quien no me soportaba a mí y era malo conmigo, con los demás parecía bastante agradable.

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, estaba muy concentrado en la conducción. Las luces de las farolas que iluminaban la carretera destellaban en su rostro de forma intermitente, alternando y midiendo la luz que llegaba hasta sus brillantes ojos verdes. Entre su agresivo pelo rojo, su postura rígida y sus tatuajes sí daba la impresión de que era un chico problemático y no muy amigable. Sin embargo, todo cambiaba cuando le mirabas a esos ojos verdes. Al principio parecían fríos y distantes, pero daba la sensación que si observabas un poquito más de cerca podías llegar a ver una parte más profunda y probablemente más agradable de él.

Así que, a pesar de todo, poco a poco empezaba a entenderle, y ya no me costaba tanto esfuerzo comenzar a perdonarle. Sobretodo porque Axel, había empezado a abrirse un poco más y me mostró una pequeña parte de él más humilde. Seguramente era eso lo que veía en ese momento cuando le miraba a los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Axel, notando que le había estado observando, puso sus ojos en mí, y yo no supe hacer nada más que volver a mirar por la ventana, dándome cuanta así de que ya habíamos llegado.

Él cumplió su palabra a pesar de que se tornó algo incomodo el camino hasta mi puerta, sobretodo en el ascensor.

Saqué la llave lo más rápido que pude para no tener que cruzar palabra alguna con él una vez me plantase en mi puerta. Intento fallido.

- Buenas noches – Dijo casi en un susurro, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada uno de mis movimientos. Yo me quedé quieta justo antes de empujar la puerta para entrar. Le dediqué una mirada algo mosqueada y confusa. Nos quedamos así unos instantes. Yo observándole con recelo y él con una astuta y traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? – Decidí contestar mientras abría la puerta- Si te portaras mejor conmigo no me importaría tener que soportarte – Espeté mientras entraba en mi piso y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, asegurándome que no le dejaba tiempo para contestar.

Una vez estuve en la cama dispuesta a dormirme tras ese largo día, noté una sensación extraña. Por una parte lo había pasado genial con Sora, pero por otra lo había pasado fatal por culpa de Axel. Y lo más extraño es que terminó todo como nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Con Axel había quedado medio solucionado, y en cambio con Sora… Simplemente no podía quitarme la imagen de Sora con Kairi, y eso después de haber intentado besarme.

Mi cabeza no podía estar más confusa, empecé a darle vueltas a todo, incluso intenté analizar detalles que quizás se me hubiesen pasado por alto, pero el cansancio me acechó pronto y me quedé dormida sin siquiera darme cuenta.

* * *

><p>Era lunes y ya estaba en el instituto, me llamaron la atención unos carteles que supe enseguida que habían colgado Sora y Roxas. Se buscaba cantante y guitarrista femenina para la banda de Hard Rock de Kingdom Hearts.<p>

- Eh Nami ¿Vas a presentarte? – Olette me pilló por sorpresa leyendo ese cartel con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no – Dije con una risa algo nerviosa, Olette simplemente sonrió y agradecí que no siguiera con el dichoso tema.

Así transcurrió la semana y la verdad es que me mantuve bastante atenta para saber quién acudía a los cástings. Aun así terminé la semana sin saber demasiado sobre el tema y me daba vergüenza preguntárselo a alguien.

* * *

><p>El viernes llegué algo desanimada a casa y me sorprendió encontrarme con todo el grupo de mi hermano ahí en el salón. Lo que me impresionó todavía más fue que en cuando llegué todos se callaron y me observaron. Axel giró la cabeza cruzándose de brazos y yo fruncí el ceño.<p>

- Namine – Demyx llamó mi atención– ¡Qué bien que has llegado! Tenemos una noticia para ti. – Dijo el chico muy contento- El grupo de Kingdom Hearts quería hacerte una propuesta - Ensanché los ojos y noté el calor subiéndome por las mejillas.

- Verás hemos estado haciendo cástings sin parar durante toda la semana – explicó Roxas - Y no hemos encontrado a nadie que nos sorprendiera tanto como lo hiciste tu.

- ¿En… en serio? – Fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y tomé asiento.

- Sí, y habíamos pensado en hacerte otro cásting para asegurarnos- Aclaró Demyx - ¿Estas conforme? – Me preguntó tras ver mi cara de confusión.

La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida si aceptar todavía. Yo no podía pasar por alto el comportamiento de Axel, todavía sentado con los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta.

-Sí, sí, claro – Asentí mientras empezaba a asimilar de verdad todo aquello – Yo sí, pero en caso que aceptara… ¿Estáis _todos_ convencidos de que me que me queréis en vuestra banda? – Pregunté echando un vistazo al pelirrojo.

- Bueno tú cantas muy bien, tocas el teclado y te defiendes bien con la guitarra – Enumeró Sora - Además te va el mismo estilo de música que nosotros ¿no? No veo porque no habría que intentarlo- Dicho esto recibió un codazo de Riku y apuntó con la cabeza a Axel. Fue entonces cuando Sora pareció entender a qué me refería yo.

Todos esperamos algún tipo reacción por parte de Axel, pero el milagro nunca sucedió. Él se quedó inmóvil y yo me sentí tan absurda que tuve que abandonar el lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación. ¿Por qué no se habían molestado en convencer a Axel primero? Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Axel ya había comprendido que los dos en el mismo grupo no podíamos entendernos, y yo me sentía estúpida por haber sido tan ilusa de haber pensado que cabía la remota posibilidad de que podría incluso funcionar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación. Sin vacilar le invité a pasar. En realidad quise pensar que se trataba de Axel, pues al parecer todavía me quedaba algo de esperanza. Extrañamente imaginé que vendría humildemente a decirme que se había equivocado y que me quería en el grupo. Que ilusa volví a ser.

- ¿Namine…? -Me llamó Sora con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Yo se la devolví mientras él se acercaba a mí – Escucha Namine, no vengo a forzarte ni nada, solo quiero decirte que te lo pienses- Yo le hice una señal para que se sentara, así que él se acomodó a mi lado- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaría que te llevases mejor con Axel? ¿Por qué no te tomas esto como una oportunidad para formar parte del grupo? – Me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír. Esquivé su mirada y lo abracé sin pensar.

- Muchas gracias Sora, tu siempre eres tan optimista…- Le dije mientras mantenía el abrazo.

Quizá había sido una ilusa al pensar que Axel podía ser lo suficientemente decente como para ceder y darme una oportunidad, pero al menos, yo no era la única ilusa aquí. Y algo me decía que si todos estaban presionando tanto a Axel era porque realmente me querían en su grupo de música, y quizás, solo quizás insistían porque se creían capaces de convencer a Axel. Pensar eso me tranquilizó bastante y se me quitó el enfado.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente estuve muy pensativa, cosa que dificultó bastante a mi concentración que debería estar puesta en los apuntes para los exámenes finales.<p>

Prácticamente se había hecho de noche, así que decidí que ya había estudiado suficiente por hoy. Estiré los brazos, seguidamente la cabeza y me dirigí fuera, hacia el balcón que tenia en mi habitación. De repente me di cuenta de la presencia de cierto vecino mió que habitaba a la piso de al lado.

-Lo que me faltaba – Murmuré con cansancio mientras me daba la vuelta para volver por donde había venido masajeándome ligeramente el cuello.

-Buenas noches a ti también, rubita – Me saludó con su típica y casual sonrisa. Una sonrisa un tanto siniestra en mi opinión. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos ante el apodo para luego reanudar la marcha hacia mi cuarto - Espera – Demandó sin cambiar su posición. Yo obedecí y me di la vuelta con cansancio.

-¿Qué?- Exigí cruzándome de brazos. Axel se giró sin prisa, mirándome con tranquilidad.

-¿Es verdad que aceptarías entrar en Kingdom Hearts si no fuese por mi? - Me preguntó sin rodeos. Me quedé helada por su extraña falta de indirectas.

-Pues…- Dudé un poquito antes de recobrar la confianza- Pues la verdad es que sí- Dije firmemente, cruzándome de brazos de nuevo.

-¿De verdad tengo esa influencia sobre ti? – Sonrió satisfecho, una reacción que no me esperaba para nada. No contesté y me di la vuelta para irme, simplemente no me apetecía discutir.

-Espera – Reclamó él, añadiendo el cansancio en su voz esta vez– No te enfades rubita – Me pidió acercándose a mi balcón. Yo le miré por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Bueno y qué quieres decirme Axel? – Exigí de nuevo algo molesta.

- Que reconozco que nos vendrías muy bien en el grupo- Soltó sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Axel? – Insistí una vez más mientras daba un par de pasos adelante, para poder examinar más de cerca su expresión.

– Bueno, no digo que me apetezca tener que tratar contigo – Aclaró una dejando el contacto visual conmigo, aparentemente incomodado por mi aproximación - Pero admito que es verdad que eres lo que necesitamos ahora mismo.

Yo le observé fijamente esperando que decidiera mirarme a los ojos.

- Vale pues acepto la prueba- Accedí definitivamente en cuanto por fin Axel decidió mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó no muy convencido de mi repentina respuesta.

-Siempre y cuando – Axel rodó los ojos ante lo que sonaba como una condición – Prometas portarte bien conmigo – Pedí mirándole a los ojos algo tímida por lo infantil que sonaba esa petición.

-Lo intentaré -Dijo él con una sonrisa, la verdad es que tratándose de Axel no podía haber obtenido mejor respuesta que aquella.

-¿Trato hecho? - Pregunté para sellar definitivamente el trato.

-Trato hecho – Contestó él sin dudar y seguidamente nos dimos la mano en señal de pacto.

Habíamos oficializado la tregua que me pareció haber empezado la semana pasada.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Lo se, lo se… tardé siglos! Y no se porque..! D: Bueno exámenes trabajos y bla bla… que os a parecido? Jijiji aquí hubo mucho Axel Namine en realidad ^/^ no es que se lleven bien pero han dado un paso adelante. A ver que tal le va la prueba a Nami y que canción eligee jiji todavía no la he pensado xD cambié la canción en el capitulo anterior ^^' creí que era mas adecuada! Ah, y estoy haciendo una portada para el fanfic :3

**Lobalunallena**: Sí, Axel se pasa con nami v.v, pero en este capitulo se empieza a entender mejor las razones ^^ jaja muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis largos retrasos :)

**Sasume – uchiha:** jaja gracias por tu sugerencia xD pero creo que eso de llevarse bien va para largo… de momento solucioné un poco sus problemas xD espero te valga xD

**Achlys – chan666**: Que bien que te guste linkin park jiji durante el fic te aseguro que voy a usar algunas canciones jejeje y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo! Es bastante AxelxNami xDD a su manera a que sii?

**Guest**: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos ^^'

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo! Espero que se anime más gente a leer AkuNami que son muy monos :3 jiji

P.D: En mi **perfil** tengo el link de mi cuenta en DeviantArt, donde tengo **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	5. El Ensayo

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: El ensayo<strong>

El lunes se lo conté todo a mi mejor amiga, Olette. Se asombró y se alegró mucho por mí, incluso insinuó algo que no me gustó nada. Luego informé a Hayner y Pence que se quedaron gratamente sorprendidos ante la noticia. Una vez terminaron las clases pude reconocer a Sora hablando con Roxas. Me acerqué a ellos y les conté mi decisión.

-¡Eso es genial Namine! – Exclamó Sora, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Sora me dio un repentino abrazo que hasta logró me alzarme del suelo.

- Me alegro mucho - Me dijo Roxas mientras tanto- ¿Dime, qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Me preguntó una vez Sora había devuelto al suelo.

-Bueno pues – Empecé a explicar mientras recordaba la noche anterior -Resulta que hablé con Axel…

Fue todo lo que necesité decir para que lo comprendieran todo. Se quedaron atónitos cuando les dije que había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Axel. Luego se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas para estudiar, asegurándome de que me informarían muy pronto de la fecha en que se realizaría la prueba. Me dijeron también que comenzase a ensayar cualquier canción, preferentemente con la guitarra, y eso mismo hice esa misma tarde.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Sora y Roxas me comentaron que ya habían informado de todo a Demyx y que habían hablado de la fecha de la prueba. Me dejaron elegir entre el viernes o el sábado, yo elegí el viernes, pues yo ya me sabía montones de canciones a la perfección y el sábado había quedado con mis amigos para estudiar. Solo tenia que practicar más con la guitarra.<p>

La semana transcurrió más rápido de lo que me esperaba y cuanto más se acercaba la hora de la prueba más nerviosa me sentía. Traté de convencerme a mí misma de que si había logrado cantar una canción en público sin siquiera haber ensayado previamente, esto no me podía salir mal. Sora me dijo que aquella tarde Axel me traería hacia el estudio, que se encontraba en casa de Demyx. Hice una mueca de fastidio por el hecho de que Axel me acompañase al estudio, pero volvía a ser demasiado lógico como para quejarme.

Estuve sentada en mi cama practicando la canción que había escogido, la verdad es que no sabía exactamente por qué había escogido esa canción, simplemente supe que era la adecuada, era exactamente el tipo de música que me gusta cantar y que creo que se me da mejor.

Me di cuenta que nunca habían especificado la hora en que vendría Axel a recogerme. Miré el reloj y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Me estremecí un poco, guardé rápidamente la guitarra en su estuche y me puse los zapatos. Me miré un momento en el espejo para comprobar si me encontraba en condiciones de salir. Llevaba una falda tejana por encima de las rodillas y una blusa de manga corta de color blanco con algunos botones en la parte superior. Me había puesto los botines de color beige sin tacón y llevaba el pelo recogido en una especie de moño deshecho. Decidí soltarme el pelo y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Es que nunca aprenderéis a llamar a la puerta o qué? – Pregunté molesta por la intrusión.

-Axel está aquí – Me informó Riku sin responder a mi pregunta. Justo detrás de él se encontraba el pelirrojo observándome con su típica sonrisa perversa.

-Si ya lo veo- Cogí mi chaqueta azul y mi guitarra antes de salir de la habitación.

-No hace falta que cojas tu guitarra- Me dijo Axel de repente.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté desconcertada.

-Demyx tiene de todo- Me aclaró él mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

-¿En serio? – Me pregunté qué clase de casa debía de tener el chico.

-¡Claro! ¡Demyx es todo un músico! –Exclamó sonriente- Toca montones de instrumentos de todo tipo. Te vas a sorprender cuando veas el estudio…- Me dijo él soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Aun así voy a llevármela conmigo, me voy a sentir más segura si estoy familiarizada con el instrumento- Dije más bien para tranquilizarme a mí misma.

-¿Estas nerviosa rubita? – Le miré algo asustada, me había olvidado completamente con quién estaba hablando y había bajado la guardia sin darme cuenta.

-Deja ya de llamarme eso – Contesté aprovechando el molesto apodo por el cual siempre me llamaba para mosquearme, lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Yo quiero venir a verlo – Dijo Riku de repente saliendo de ninguna parte.

-Hmm...- Intenté ganar tiempo- No – Susurré algo tímida y mirando al suelo.

-Venga ya, que más te da si ya cantaste delante de toda esa gente- Trató de mosquearme Riku todavía más.

-Déjame en paz, Riku- Le pedí lo más amable que pude.

-Está bien, está bien…- Se rindió poniendo su mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo- Suerte – Me deseó él con una sonrisa mientras me revolvía el pelo cariñosamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, agradecida por sus ánimos.

-¿Hija, te vas? – Preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina. ¿Ahora ella? ¿Es que nadie iba a dejarme irme a la prueba sin ponerme más nerviosa?

-Sí mama- Contesté con cansancio. Ella caminó rápidamente hacia mí y me dio un abrazo cariñoso.

-Veras como te va muy bien hija, sabes bien que tienes mucho talento – Me animó - Y tu –Añadió dirigiéndose a Axel – Más vale que te portes bien con hija hoy – Le dijo en tono protector. Axel solo se rió y asintió, mi madre lo conocía desde siempre por ser amigo de Riku, y lo apreciaba por ello. Pero también sabia de sobras lo mal que nos llevábamos Axel y yo.

-Venga mama – Intervino Riku -Que ella ya es mayorcita para defenderse.

-Sí, hijo, sí. Pero el chico queda avisado- Dijo apuntando a Axel con el dedo como si lo estuviese regañando.

-Vale mamá – En cuanto vi que Axel iba a contestar algo, lo atajé sin dudar-Muchísimas gracias, ¿pero no querrás que lleguemos tarde, verdad?

-No, claro que no- Mi madre me dio un beso y nos despedimos brevemente.

Luego seguí a Axel hasta el ascensor. ¿Por qué siempre me resultaba tan incómodo permanecer ahí dentro con él? Me sentía indefensa en su compañía. Siempre me había puesto nerviosa estar en un espacio tan reducido y a solas con él. Axel era una persona en la cual no confiaba en absoluto, muy intimidante e impredecible. Y, supongo que me daba la sensación que el ascensor era un sitio muy pequeño en el cual yo no podría salir corriendo. Imagino que debería admitir que Axel me da un poco de miedo en realidad.

-No voy a morderte ¿Sabes? – Soltó de repente molesto.

-¿Qué? – Me di cuenta de que probablemente lo había estado observando con algún tipo de expresión extraña, y él se habría dado cuenta. Parecía bastante fastidiado... ¿Tan evidente había sido yo?

Lo seguí hasta su coche el cual miré con recelo.

-Trae- Me ordenó Axel. Yo le di mi guitarra y él la puso con cuidado en el maletero. Una vez entró en su coche yo hice lo mismo y me puse el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente. Me pareció oír una risa por parte de Axel, así que intuí que probablemente se había fijado en el afán con el que me había atado el cinturón. Me sorprendió mucho lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser este chico, era eso o es que yo era muy evidente.

La verdad es que esta vez condujo mucho más calmado y me relajé un poco.

La casa de Demyx era enorme, incluso con jardín y todo. Cuando bajamos del coche seguí a Axel aferrada a mi guitarra y observando el lugar lo más rápido que me permitía Axel a sus veloces pasos. Axel llamó al timbre y Demyx acudió a recibirnos muy deprisa. Me saludó muy animadamente y nos dirigió hacia el estudio. Allí se encontraban Sora y Roxas, los cuales también vinieron a saludarnos.

El estudio era increíble. No tenía palabras para describirlo, simplemente puedo decir que poseía todo lo necesario y más. Lo que ocupaba la mayoría de la sala era lo que había sido montado expresamente para ensayar con el grupo, que consistía en la batería al fondo, dos guitarras, un bajo y un micrófono. En la misma zona se encontraba un teclado que me llamó especialmente la atención, tanto, que me encontré yendo hacia su dirección sin darme cuenta. Era un teclado incuso mejor que el que yo tenía en mi habitación.

-Vaya, no has tardado ni dos minutos en fijarte en él- Me dijo de repente Demyx, el cual yo no había visto acercarse desde atrás.

-S-sí- Dije nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

-Lo he puesto aquí para ti – Lo miré sorprendida y Demyx me guiñó un ojo.

-Estoy convencido de que vas a unirte a nuestro grupo – Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas gracias por tu confianza Demyx, significa mucho para mí – Le contesté muy agradecida. Luego nos llamaron y Axel ya había encendido el micro y me había preparado la guitarra.

-Suerte, aunque no la necesitarías porque estoy seguro que lo harás bien – Me animó Demyx antes de dejarme sola delante del grupo. Tenía que reconocer que los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Bajé un poco más el micro que había sido ajustado para mí. Hice algunas pruebas de voz y de cuerdas y empecé con la guitarra, que por suerte salió bien. Tras unos segundos de guitarra empecé con la voz.

_Hurry baby and turn the knob_

_You don't know you've got me til I'm gone_

_Shut my eyes and count to ten_

_Do it again, just do it again_

Empecé bien, solo algo nerviosa, por lo que estuve mirando al suelo por la mayor parte de la estrofa. Aunque por estar delante de los chicos no pude evitar darme cuenta que parte de la letra tenía que ver con mis sentimientos hacia Sora, y de alguna forma le recriminaba lo de la noche del concierto y de haberme dejado marchar con Axel y haberse quedado con Kairi después de intentar besarme.

_Dug my nails in and turned the key_

_Stupid boy, have you ever really looked at me?_

_Pick my lock and you will see_

_Come on baby, come on baby_

Sin querer me referí a él cuando hablaba del chico estúpido que no veía lo evidente. La verdad es que me lo quedé mirando un buen rato mientras cantaba… Me estaba enfadando un poco y la canción resultó volverse algo agresiva. Me dio la sensación que todos se habían sorprendido bastante con la canción que había elegido y ahora creo que los ví todavía más asombrados. Temí asustarlos.

_Cause all I am is a blonde rebellion_

_Won't hurt you, but I might hurt someone_

_Break you down til you're begging me to_

_Oh oh oh, one two three shout_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

Me di cuenta que a pesar de que esta canción me estaba ayudando a entender un poco más mis sentimientos, se me empezaba a enredar todo aquello. Comprendí que yo misma sabía perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de expresar hacia Sora lo que sentía por él de ninguna otra forma, pues yo era demasiado tímida para ello. Yo nunca sería capaz de castigarle o mostrar ningún tipo de rencor hacia él… aunque empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor era otro a quien yo le cargaba con todo lo que era incapaz de expresar.

_You don't know me til you've seen me cry_

_You don't own me, you won't until the day that we die_

_You don't notice that I try for you_

_Only you, it's only you_

Puse énfasis en la última estrofa y se me fue la mirada hacia Sora sin querer. Sí, sin duda estaba allí cantando esa canción, y solamente por él.

_Cause all I am is a blonde rebellion_

_Won't hurt you, but I might hurt someone_

Intenté desviar la mirada para que no se notase, y vi a Axel… Sonreí en esas últimas frases, ya que recordé que Axel me suele llamar rubita… y voy yo y se lo dejo en bandeja con la canción que he elegido… Luego me di cuenta también que a lo mejor es Axel a quién le toca aguantar mi reprimido mal humor…

_Break you down til you're begging me to_

_Oh oh oh, one two three SHOUT_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

Durante esos momentos de solo de guitarra estuve más confusa que nunca, y empecé a ponerme más nerviosa.

_Come baby, come baby, come baby, come_

_Jump baby, jump baby, jump baby, jump_

_Run baby, run baby, run baby, run_

_Come baby, come baby, come baby, come_

_All I am is a blonde rebellion_

_Won't hurt you, but I might hurt someone_

_Break you down til you're begging me to_

_Oh oh oh, one two three_

Estuve repitiendo la letra hasta que recapacite. Era verdad que con Axel no me costaba nada enfadarme, pero si él pagaba por lo que yo no me atrevía a mostrar con los demás pensé que a lo mejor se lo tenía bien merecido, ya que era él causante de la mayoría de mis enfados… Si yo tenía un mal día él todavía lo potenciaba más, poniendo siempre el dedo en la llaga. Él estaba siempre ahí para fastidiarme.

_All I am is a blonde rebellion_

_Won't hurt you, but I might hurt someone_

_Break you down 'til you're begging me to_

_Oh oh oh, one two three, shout_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

Woah oh oh oh

Cuando terminé se formó un silencio algo incómodo, yo di un paso atrás para confirmar que había acabado la canción.

Acto seguido me dijeron que necesitaban unos minutos para comentar sus ideas en común, que podía husmear por la sala con total libertad. Estuve observando la zona de todos los instrumentos adicionales, me pregunté si Demyx era capaz de tocar todos esos instrumentos. Había, además del teclado, un violín, un saxofón y un oboe. Luego me dirigí al teclado y vi una especie de dossier y lo ojeé, parecía todas las partituras del repertorio que tocaban normalmente. Distinguí varios temas que conocía, y no pude resistirme más y empecé a tocar la melodía de _Walking Dead_ de _Zebrahead_.

Sin que me diese cuenta eso les llamó la atención y dejaron de hablar, lo noté cuando Sora dijo mi nombre y dejé de tocar un poco alarmada, me había dejado llevar demasiado y eso que ni siquiera había pasado un minuto desde que había empezado a tocar. Les miré atenta, parecían haber tomado una decisión ya.

-Namine- Repitió Sora – Bienveida al grupo.

* * *

><p>Ya era oficialmente de la banda de Rock de Kingdom Hearts de Twilight Town. Sonaba bien. Habían pasado varios días desde la segunda prueba, todos estábamos muy ocupados estudiando para los exámenes.<p>

Era martes por la tarde y yo estaba aburrida en mi habitación repasando los apuntes de filosofía.

De pronto oí el timbre sonar. En pocos segundos Riku informó que se encargaba él de abrir la puerta. Aun así, yo estaba intrigada por saber de quién se trataba, así que afiné el oído.

Rodé los ojos al reconocer la voz de Axel y me volví a concentrar en filosofía. Supuse que venía a buscar a mi hermano para quedar con él o algo así, pero oí pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia mi habitación y sin querer escuché con claridad lo que decían.

- ¿Axel a dónde vas? - Preguntó mi hermano.

- Es que tengo prisa y me he dejado algo... - Contestó el pelirrojo. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarme a que se refería cuando se abrió la puerta de mi habitación de golpe e di un respingo.

-Qu-que haces tú aq...- Dije abriendo los ojos como platos e indignada por la intrusión. No tuve tiempo de decir nada más ya que Axel no se había detenido en mi puerta, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia mí.

- Vámos rubita que llegamos tarde – Me dijo él agarrándome del brazo y tirando de él.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - Protesté mientras luchaba para quedarme donde estaba - ¿A dónde vamos? - Axel dejó de tirar de mí por un momento para responderme.

- Tenemos ensayo de grupo - Me contestó él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y me lo dices AHORA? - Inquirí enfatizando la última palabra.

- ¿No te lo había comentado nadie? - Me respondió sin mostrar mucha confusión.

- ¡Ahrg! ¡Está bien! - Me rendí finalmente después de emitir una especie de grito de desesperación - Deja que coja mi...- Pero fui atajada rápidamente por Axel.

- ¡No hay tiempo! -Insistió él, en mi opinión, solo para fastidiar. Siguió empujándome hacia la salida - ¡Adiós Riku! - Y éste último únicamente se rió con ganas.

- ¡Espera...!- Intenté avisarle, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Axel ya había cerrado la puerta y ya nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - Él simplemente sonrió satisfecho mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor y me soltada el brazo. Como me temía, solo para fastidiarme.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba el bolígrafo en la mano.

-Genial- Suspiré para mis adentros. Axel se dio cuenta y se rió - ¿Te divierte?- Pregunté pese saber con certeza que si le divertía.

-Solo un poco- Admitió con las manos en los bolsillos, pero yo sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Y encima no me has dejado coger mi chaqueta- Le inculpé resentida.

- No te preocupes por eso – Yo no esperaba respuesta alguna, así que por un momento pensé que me diría algo amable - No hace mucho frío ahí afuera- Lo miré incrédula incluso después de que la puerta del ascensor se abriera y él pasase por delante de mí para salir.

Entré en el coche sin ganas y me puse el cinturón. Miré a Axel por el rabillo del ojo con desconfianza.

-Ni se te ocurra correr…- Le advertí, pero él caso omiso, sonrió y arrancó.

-Es que llegamos tarde rubita- Axel, como era de esperar, condujo muy deprisa y yo estuve tan tensa durante todo el trayecto que ni siquiera se lo discutí, y eso que ambos sabíamos que el retraso era culpa de Axel. Lo único bueno fue que en poco tiempo llegamos a casa de Demyx, todavía vivos, aunque deseé que por lo menos le hubiesen multado por ello.

-Te odio – Le espeté antes de salir del coche, él solo me dio una fingida sonrisa que cesó al instante.

Entramos en el estudio y luego me explicaron un poco como funcionaba todo, qué tipo de conciertos hacían y donde solían tocar. Me sorprendió la cantidad de sitios en los iban a dar conciertos y lo distintos que eran por ser un grupo de tan solo covers. Me comentaron que de todas formas habían empezado a plantearse en componer sus propios temas y añadirlos al final de los conciertos poco a poco. Demyx había estado trabajando en algunas letras, pero no sabía si los demás habían hecho lo mismo o no.

-Para acabar con toda la explicación, Axel va a darte las partituras de todas las canciones- Dijo Demyx para terminar. Todos desviamos nuestra atención hacia Axel.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó él, lo cual demostró que no había estado muy atento a lo que sus compañeros me habían estado explicando- Ah sí, lo olvidé - Confesó al fin con aire despreocupado. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos, no me había sorprendido mucho que digamos.

-Como ya sabía que esto pasaría – Intervino Demyx - Te he impreso yo mismo las partituras de la guitarra por si querías echarle un vistazo- Depositó el grueso dossier en mis manos, me asusté. ¿Qué era ese enorme dossier? Me sentía como una niña que ha estado enferma durante tanto tiempo que se le echan todos los deberes encima de golpe.

-Gracias Demyx – Se lo agradecía mucho, pero me había quedado preocupada.

-Tranquila – Me dijo enseguida, imagino que fracasé en intentar esconder mi expresión asustada- No tienes que aprendértelo todo- Respiré más calmada – He marcado con una cruz roja las canciones que solemos cantar en los conciertos- Me dijo mientras me mostraba algún ejemplo- Las que te parezcan difíciles no hace falta que te aprendas nada, además lo ideal sería que añadieses voz y/o teclado, así que todo esto es solo para que te sitúes un poco mientras esperas el dossier de Axel- Hojeé un poco el dossier.

-¿Y estos números en rojo que salen en algunas páginas qué son? – Pregunté señalándole uno de los números.

-¿Oh, esto? – Inquirió una vez comprendió a lo que me refería- Son solo las canciones que vamos a tocar en el próximo concierto. Aunque todavía lo estamos discutiendo.

-Ah…- Me puse nerviosa solo imaginármelo.

-¡No te asustes Nami!- Me dijo Sora con una sonrisa- Lo harás bien.

-Además si quieres proponer alguna canción no lo dudes, la añadiremos- Explicó Roxas amablemente.

-¿Habéis terminado ya? – Dijo Axel de repente muy arrogante y esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Yo miré a Demyx, el cual asintió- Bien pues empecemos el ensayo ya.

-¿Qué hago yo? – Pregunté a nadie en concreto.

-Yo sugiero que elijas una canción que te sepas más o menos y trates de cantarla con Axel- Propuso Sora, yo miré a Axel con el ceño fruncido, hojeé el dossier de nuevo y escogí una canción. No era ninguna que hubiesen tocado en un concierto y tampoco creía que planearan cantarla en escenario en un futuro. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos para tener tiempo de ensayar tantas canciones que ni siquiera sabían si iban a tocar en los conciertos.

Empecé con el teclado y los demás me siguieron con sus instrumentos. En poco tiempo Axel añadió la voz. Todo en conjunto sonaba de forma espectacular en mi opinión, la voz de Axel era vibrante y potente. Para mi gusto no faltaba añadirle ni quitarle nada.

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

Después de haber empezado la canción con mucha fuerza, daba un cambio para algo más suave, donde se oía perfectamente el teclado.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, I can't seem_

Axel añadió su voz, que sonó extrañamente dulce para mí. Sorprendida, clavé mi mirada en él y observé como cantaba mientras trataba de no olvidar mi parte.

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

Noté que Axel cantaba con mucho sentimiento y tras observable, no había duda alguna en que esa canción en concreto, significaba algo para él. ¿Qué podría significar? ¿Había elegido yo justamente una canción algo delicada para él? ¿Lo sabían los demás, o quizá era solamente que me lo estaba imaginando yo?

Me distraje un momento y me equivoqué de teclas, así que me concentré de nuevo en la música lo más rápido que pude. Aun así no pude evitar fijarme en él de vez en cuando, solo para asegurarme de que lo que había estado pensando no eran imaginaciones mías.

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem..._

Sin previo aviso, me acerqué al micrófono que tenía delante del teclado y mientras seguía tocando canté un par de líneas, solo la segunda y cuarta de la última estrofa. Yo quería probar, y al mismo tiempo no sentirme intimidada por Axel así que fijé la mirada en el teclado todo el tiempo.

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing, confusing what is real_

Decidí no cantar nada del estribillo, ya que parecía que había distraído (y seguramente molestado) a Axel y lo había sacado de sus profundos pensamientos durante la canción. Lo había notado en su voz, seguramente me había lanzado miradas desafiantes mientras yo cantaba, pero yo había decidido no prestarle atención. A pesar de eso, estaba contenta pues había acabado de confirmar mi teoría.

_(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing)_

_Confusing what is real_

_(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling)_

_Confusing what is real_

Para terminar Demyx había estado añadiendo segundas voces, cosa que decidí unirme al final, pero cantando muy flojito, para no despistar a Axel.

Una vez acabada la canción Axel me miró desafiante, cruzándose de brazos. Pero no dijo nada. Los demás en cambio parecían muy contentos y emocionados de que hubiese salido tan bien.

-Esta canción… ¿Por qué esta en vuestra lista?- Pregunté al fin observando discretamente a Axel, y éste arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno la propuso Axel y a todos nos gusta mucho – Dijo Demyx encogiéndose de hombros. Yo intenté no sonreír y Axel empezó a mover los dedos impaciente, manteniendo todavía su rígida postura.

-No sé, hay bastantes que no tocamos en concierto- Añadió Roxas, restandole importancia.

-Esta bien pensar en el público, pero de vez en cuando también nos gusta escoger otro tipo de canciones – Continuó Sora acercándose a mí -Además las que siempre cantamos las tenemos aburridas.

-Pues yo pienso que seria muy bonito añadir alguna de estas canciones al escenario- Comenté como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno podríamos considerarlo- Se planteó Demyx pensativo.

-Aquí no hay que considerar nada- Exclamó Axel, perdiendo su compostura- ¿Llegas el primer día y ya quieres hacer cambios? – Preguntó Axel enfadado, a lo que sonreí sin querer. Aquel asunto le ponía nervioso y empezaba a sospechar el porqué.

-¿Y qué pasa con la promesa de ser amable, si se puede saber? – Contraataqué, él volvió a cruzarse de brazos y esquivó la mirada.

-¿Axel te prometió eso? – Preguntó Demyx divertido. Yo asentí orgullosa.

-Sois unos críos- Espetó Axel sin más argumentos a los que aferrarse.

-Mira quién fue a hablar- Lidié yo sin detenerme.

-Fue un trato ¿Vale? – Aclaró él- Si no le hubiera prometido eso jamás hubiera accedido a formar parte del grupo – Se defendió él, intentando excusarse ante los demás.

-¿Así que en realidad si la quieres, eh? – Dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-No fastidies más chicos, lo hice por vosotros – Continuó defendiéndose Axel.

-Ya, claro…- Dijo Demyx con sarcasmo.

-Bueno doy por acabado el ensayo, yo me voy – Declaró Axel harto, que era más de lo que él podía soportar- ¿Vienes, atontada? – Preguntó refiriéndose a mí. Casi que prefería el otro mote…

-Oye no me llames eso, idiota – Le contesté molesta por el insulto. Me miró incrédulo por unos instantes.

-¿Quieres ver como te quedas en tierra? – Amenazó finalmente. Tras ver que mi única respuesta era la del ceño fruncido esbozó una media sonrisa algo malévola. Yo le saqué la lengua enfadada, luego le pedí que esperase un momento antes de irnos.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia Demyx y le agradecí particularmente todas las molestias que se había tomado conmigo mientras los demás recogían.

Durante todo el camino a casa permanecí callada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Cosa que seguramente Axel notó y le molestó, porque antes de entrar en su casa dio un buen portazo y yo me quedé ahí plantada unos segundos, ya que tenía intención de comentarle algo antes de despedirse, cosa que ni siquiera ocurrió. Así que saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo tranquilamente y entré en mi casa, no iba a llamarle a la puerta, y menos con ese humor de perros que llevaba encima.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Terminé este capituloo! ^^ he tardado mucho menos esta vez, ¿a que si? xDD intentaré mejorar en tiempo de todos modos… v.v Quería acabarlo hace un mes pero no me venia la inspiración ;A; pero para compensarlo es algo más largo que los otros capitulos :))

¿Tenéis alguna idea de que cree Namine que le pasa a Axel? n.n jijiji creo que todavía falta mucho por descubrir xDD ya he empezado a atar cabos en los lios amorosos! Muahaha creo que lo voy a complicar demasiado pero me da iguuaal! Los detalles son importantes, todo tiene un porque jiji

¡Ah sí! si alguien quiere que traduzca las canciones solo hace falta que me lo diga en un review o algo :) no me cuesta nada

**Achlys-chan666**: ¡Me alegra que pienses así! jaja todavía vais a tener que esperar un ratoo.. lo mejor y lo complicado esta por venir! xDD muchas gracias por todo! Espero que estés contentaa este capitulo es mas largoo n.n

**sasume – uchiha**: Bueno a lo mejor han avanzado un pocoo pero todavía les queda mucho camino para acabar apreciándose de verdad ;) todavía falta mucho por venir xD muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**lobalunallena**: jeje a lo mejor le gusta un poco pero creo que no se ha dado cuentaa! Y la verdad es que va a tardar un poco todavía en admitirloo jajaja muchas gracias por el review! :D

**nami-dreams**: Muchas gracias me anima muchisimo a seguir escribiendo que más gente se vaya interesando por la historiaa! n.n Muchisimas gracias por seguir el fic y por el reviewww ^^

¡Muchísimas gracias (otra vez xd) por vuestros reviews!

Se que esta pareja no es muy común, pero me alegro que poco a poco la gente va dándoles una oportunidad ^^

P.D: En mi **perfil** tengo el link de **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	6. El Verano Se Acerca

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco: El verano se acerca<strong>

Ya solo faltaban dos semanas para que terminase definitivamente el curso, se acercaban los exámenes finales y me estaba costando más de lo que debería. Los ensayos y el rato que dedicaba en casa para estar a la altura de Kingdon Hearts me quitaban mucho tiempo. Me estaba esforzando mucho en cuanto a la música, no quería perjudicar al grupo y seguramente mis notas pagarían las consecuencias. A pesar de todo, mi relación con Sora había crecido mucho y me sentía feliz de estar a su lado y de que se me hubiese presentado una oportunidad tan buena para mejorar en la música.

En clase también había cambiado todo un poco, seguí yendo con Olette, Hayner y Peance, mis amigos de siempre, pero al acercarme a Sora también había empezado a hablar más con Kairi. He de reconocer que en el fondo le tenía algo de envida, no solo por ser una persona tan cercana a Sora, sino por su carisma. Ella era guapa, agradable, muy sociable y además parecía una buena chica. Y ahora que empezaba a conocerla no podía negar que sentía aprecio por ella.

A Xion en cambio no tuve ocasión de conocerla mucho, siempre estaba con Roxas o simplemente no aparecía por ninguna parte. Ella y Roxas tenían una evidente conexión muy fuerte y Roxas siempre la trataba con mucha dulzura. Ciertamente, a veces llegaban a resultar algo pegajosos.

Al terminar las clases se acercó Kairi y empezamos a hablar para dirigirnos a la siguiente clase de historia.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de ir a la playa con todos vosotros!- Exclamó Kairi una vez salimos de clase de lengua.

-Sí, yo también – Coincidí con una sonrisa. Me alegraba de que Kairi me incluyera en el grupo, pero nadie me había comentado nada.

-La casa en la playa de Axel es genial, te va a encantar – Dijo ella entusiasmada.

-¿Q-qué casa?- Pregunté perpleja. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se tapó la boca con las manos, eso reveló que a lo mejor había dicho algo que no debía.

-Uy –Dijo preocupada - Creo que he hablado más de la cuenta – ¡Perdona perdona perdona! –Se disculpo repetidamente- ¡Quizás he hablado demasiado!

-No entiendo Kairi, explícamelo por favor – Pedí todavía confusa.

-Pues que hemos planeado irnos todos juntos unos meses de verano en Destiny Islands - Explicó Kairi- Pero a lo mejor era una sorpresa para ti. ¡A lo mejor la he fastidiado! Lo siento muchísimo - Volvió a disculparse.

-No te preocupes Kairi, puede que yo no entre en vuestros planes. De todas formas yo tenia la intención de pasar el verano aquí, en Twilight Town con Olette, Hayner y Peance – Le expliqué tranquilamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Namine, es que es imposible que no te vengas- Dijo ella convencida y con una expresión un tanto preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunté sin entender a lo que se refería en absoluto. Kairi se mordió el labio, ella quería responder pero había algo que se lo impedía.

-Es mejor que te lo expliquen ellos, Nami - Concluyó al fin.

-¡Kairi! ¡No puedes dejarme así ahora! Tienes que contármelo - Supliqué.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa - Comenzó a explicar- Si no te lo cuentan ellos en el próximo ensayo te prometo que lo explicaré yo todo - Sugirió ella.

-Está bien - Acepté no muy convencida.

-Te doy mi número de teléfono - Nos dimos nuestros respectivos números y Kairi me dio un breve abrazo antes de despedirse y seguir cada una hacia nuestra casa.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de días, todavía no habíamos realizado ningún otro ensayo con el grupo. Me encontraba en mi habitación y ya estaba harta de estudiar, así que me dispuse a escuchar uno de mis CDs. En ese momento recordé que Axel todavía tenía uno de mis CDs favoritos, así que me dirigí a su casa decidida a recuperar dicho CD.<p>

Llamé a su puerta y abrió, por su expresión pude ver que estaba muy sorprendido de verme ahí. Me quedé unos segundos muda, pues él no era el único sorprendido. Me había abierto la puerta con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y eso me desconcentró un poco, así que olvidé lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿A-acostumbras a abrir la puerta así? – Pregunté mientras recordaba a qué había venido, él sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa seductora e inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí, yo retrocedí un poco.

-¿Pero como se puede ser tan…? – No quise terminar la frase, pues lo que él quería era mosquearme- En fin, da igual. He venido a por mi CD – Dije tras intentar calmarme un poco.

-¿Qué CD? – Preguntó él rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar.

-¿Cuál va a ser? ¡El que me robaste el otro día! –Exclamé irritada.

-Ah ¿el que te tomé prestado? – Rectificó él. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Sí, ése – Contesté con cansancio.

-Pasa- Se limitó a decir mientras se adentraba en su piso. Eso también me tomo algo desprevenida y me quedé ahí parada, dudando – ¡Vamos! – Insistió él.

Seguí a Axel hasta su cuarto con desgana. La verdad es que ya había estado en su casa antes, pero no recordaba haber entrado en su cuarto desde muy pequeña. Axel vivía solo, pues sus padres llevaban tiempo separados. Su padre se había vuelto a casar recientemente y se mudó a otra ciudad. Axel prefirió quedarse aquí por múltiples motivos.

Él abrió la puerta de su habitación… ¡Esa habitación era un caos absoluto! Estaba todo desordenado, nada parecía tener su sitio.

-¿Pero qué es esto? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Pues qué va a ser, atontada? Mi cuarto – Respondió él ofendido.

-¡Pero es imposible encontrar nada aquí! – Dije algo desesperada, creyendo que no iba a encontrar lo que había venido a buscar.

-Oye, aunque te parezca mentira aquí mantengo un orden. Yo se dónde están mis cosas – Alcé una ceja sin creerme una sola palabra – Bah, olvídalo. ¿Por qué habría que darte explicaciones a ti?

-Bien, pues si eso es cierto devuélveme el CD y me marcho – Él se giró en busca de mi CD, miró en todas direcciones y luego se rascó la cabeza pensativo. Yo me crucé de brazos nerviosa.

-Vale, a lo mejor me va a llevar un tiempo encontrarlo – Admitió, yo rodé los ojos- ¿Al menos podrías ayudarme no? Eres tu la interesada…- Refunfuñó Axel.

-¡Pero serás caradura!- Le grité enfadada- ¡Eres tu quién lo ha perdido, no hables como si yo tuviese algo que ver!

-Vale, vale – Trató de tranquilizarme Axel- Solo digo, que no me va a ser nada fácil buscar tu dichoso CD con tan solo una toalla cubriéndome - En cuanto me lo recordó volví a sentirme incomoda por su falta de ropa, a lo mejor hasta me ruboricé un poco.

-Pues vístete – Le propuse encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues ven tu en otro momento- Contraatacó él.

-Ni hablar- Dije firmemente- Yo quiero mi CD ahora- Declaré situando mis manos en mis caderas.

-Pues búscalo tu entonces- Sugirió él.

-¿De verdad pretendes que hurgue en tu basura? – Pregunté atónita.

-¡Eh, no insultes mis cosas! – Yo hice caso omiso a su comentario y empecé a observar su habitación detenidamente.

-Ya veras como lo encuentro con lógica- Concluí rápidamente, intentando evitar demasiado contacto con sus cosas.

Siempre he pensado que la habitación es algo muy personal, a mi no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, por eso me parecía raro, estaba incomoda, fuera de lugar. La verdad es que no había nada sucio, pero dañaba la vista tanto desorden. Finalmente, tras observar unos segundos me acerqué al equipo de música y presioné un botón para que saliera el CD que había dentro.

-¿Has visto? - Dije triunfante, mostrándole el CD – Lógica pura.

-Vaya, muy bien rubita- Dijo él con una picara sonrisa- Y ahora, ¿dónde crees que estará su funda?- Me quedé perpleja unos instantes.

-¡Dios! – Suspiré exhausta- ¿¡Por qué eres tan desastre!? – Pregunté, él me ignoró y empezó a buscar en la repisa. Sin éxito comenzó a abrir todos los cajones y removiendo todo su interior.

Yo empecé a buscar por encima y debajo su escritorio, pero no apareció. Miré un poco más por el suelo y me pareció ver algo parecido a lo que buscábamos entre la mesita de noche y su cama, así que me dirigí hacia allí y traté de cogerlo, pero mi mano no alcanzaba así que tardé un poco a conseguirlo.

Me di cuenta de que era lo que buscaba, así que me levanté y me di la vuelta rápidamente para informar a Axel de que lo había encontrado.

-¡Aquí est…!- Intenté anunciar levantando la funda hacia arriba antes de golpearme con algo. Iba a caerme hacia atrás pero algo me sostuvo y me aferré a ello. Evidentemente se trataba de Axel. Fue algo muy incomodo, pues Axel me abrazaba con ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo me encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Me había parecido haber golpeado algo con la funda del CD que todavía sostenía en mi mano. Pasó todo muy rápido y para entonces yo debía estar roja como un tomate, pues todo mi cuerpo estaba pegado a su cuerpo sin camiseta… Poco a poco me fui echando para atrás y yo dejé de abrazarlo. Aun así él no retiró sus manos de mi cintura y yo no podía dar ningún paso para atrás, ya que ahí se encontraba su cama.

-¿Estás bien? – Inquirió mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa traviesa. Me pregunté por qué no me había soltado todavía. Ya no había riesgo alguno de que me cayese para atrás, y si así fuera estaba su cama para amortiguar la caída.

-Sí…- Contesté con un hilo de voz todavía avergonzada. Tras unos segundos pude observar que tenía un rasguño en la mejilla.

-¿Eso te lo he hecho yo? – Inquirí preocupada. Él me miró confuso, y yo alcé la mano libre para ponerla en su mejilla, cerca de dónde tenía el reciente corte. Él volvió a sonreír y simplemente asintió- ¿Te duele? – Pregunté afligida.

-No... Estoy bien – Respondió mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo todavía.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido, como si a alguien se le hubiese caído un objeto. Giramos los dos la cabeza, y reconocí a Sora que recogió su teléfono móvil y se marchó casi corriendo.

-¿Pero qué…? – Pregunté alarmada a nadie en particular. Luego comprendí en que posición nos encontrábamos Axel y yo sentí que quería morirme en ese instante. Empujé a Axel con cuidado y sin pensarlo fui detrás de Sora lo más rápido que pude.

-¡Sora! - Grité mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa -¡Sora, espera! - Pedí una vez pude reconocer su figura a solo un piso más abajo, aun así él siguió alejándose apresuradamente - ¡Por favor, puedo explicarlo! - Insistí antes de alcanzarlo y cogerle de la manga del abrigo para pararlo. Sora se dio la vuelta enseguida.

- No importa Namine - Dijo atropelladamente sin siquiera mirarme a la cara- Haré como si no hubiese visto nada - Me aseguró antes de volver a girarse dispuesto a huir de nuevo. Di algunos pasos más para alcanzarle, solo que esta vez lo cogí del brazo.

-¡Sora! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?- Exigí lo más firme que pude y cuando por fin pareció que había llamado su atención me tomé unos segundos par recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Qué es lo piensas...? - Me atreví a preguntar.

-Bueno tu... y Axel...- No hacia falta que siguiese, yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué has venido corriendo? - Inquirió con astucia.

-Mira Sora, yo estaba en su habitación porque quería recuperar un CD que me gusta mucho, pero él no sabia dónde lo había dejado así que tuve que buscarlo yo misma. Lo encontré pero al levantarme choqué con él y le di un golpe y él me cogió para que no me cayese y entonces... - Solté todo de carrerilla antes de que Sora me interrumpiese.

Sora me tapó la boca con suavidad. Había estado tan preocupada dándole explicaciones que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba sonriendo, aparentemente divertido por el discurso que le había hecho.

- ¿Has golpeado a Axel?- Preguntó antes de apartar sus dedos de mis labios.

- Pues sí...- Admití - Pero fue sin querer - Me defendí, Sora empezó a reírse a carcajadas- Pero no hay nada entre Axel y yo, sabes que no nos soportamos.

-Bueno... Tampoco es que sea cosa mía- Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

- Pero lo que digo es verdad – Insistí dando un paso adelante obligándole a mirarme a los ojos - ¿Me crees, verdad? - Sora sonrió y me miró unos segundos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Luego noté que me cogía de la muñeca miré abajo instintivamente.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo traía conmigo - Dije observando la funda del CD que había traído conmigo.

- Es el CD que te regalé yo – Me dijo Sora. Yo le mire de nuevo a los ojos y me sonrojé.

-Sí, quería recuperarlo- Le confirmé.

-Perdona, no tendría que haberme hecho mis propias concusiones- Se disculpó el dejando mi muñeca libre.

-No pasa nada, es normal. No quería que pensaras lo que no era – Le expliqué.

-Aunque… Mira que dejarse la puerta abierta… Pensé que había ocurrido algo – Dijo Sora rascándose la nuca.

-¿Me dejé la puerta abierta? Vaya supongo que creí que no tardaría en salir. No esperaba tener que buscar el CD por toda su habitación- Sora se rió ante mi comentario.

-Bueno Namine, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo, me alegro de haber hablado contigo - Se despidió Sora.

-¿Espera, a qué habías venido? - Conseguí preguntarle antes de que se marchase.

-No era nada importante - Me dijo desde lejos, sin dejar de avanzar hacia la salida -¡Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana- Le contesté saludando con la mano.

Volví a la habitación de Axel muy contenta mirando en el interior de la funda. Había una dedicatoria de Sora de cuando me regaló el CD, razón de más para querer recuperarlo a toda costa.

Cuando volví a entrar en la habitación de Axel, contenta por haber aclarado el asunto a Sora, me encontré a Axel subiéndose la cremallera de los pantalones y sin ninguna camiseta encima todavía.

-¿No cierras la puerta ni cuando te estas cambiando de ropa? - Inquirí algo sonrojada.

- Nah...- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Además fuiste tu quien se dejó la puerta abierta, rubita- Apuntó Axel.

No tenia respuesta para eso y tras unos segundos incómodos Axel rompió el silencio riéndose de mí. Luego se acercó hacia dónde yo me encontraba.

- Anda, dame eso – Me pidió Axel, yo se lo entregué sin rechistar. Abrió la funda y se quedó unos instantes observándola. No intuí que podía estar leyendo la dedicatoria de Sora hasta que esbozó una media sonrisa. Luego puso el CD en su lugar y se acercó a mi - Toma - Me dijo mientras me devolvía por fin el dichoso CD. Yo sonreí y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme de allí.

-Espera, rubita - Me llamó Axel cuando me dirigía hacia la salida, yo me detuve y me giré – Esto es para ti -Me dijo mientras depositaba un grueso dossier en mis manos.

- ¡Las has hecho! - Exclamé sorprendida - Muchas gracias - Le agradecí con una sonrisa - ¡Qué bien, así me pondré al día!

-Vale- Dijo Axel mientras se alejaba de mi- Pero no te obsesiones demasiado - Me sugirió estirándose cómodamente en su cama, todavía sin camiseta.

No entendía porque me decía ahora aquello, ya que él había sido quien había insistido en que me esforzara para estar a la altura de Kingdom Hearts. Yo le observé unos segundos confusa por su repentina amabilidad. Axel al ver que me había quedado ahí pensativa volvió a hablar.

- Pensándolo mejor - Se corrigió - Más vale no nos hagas perder el tiempo y aguantes nuestro ritmo - Eso ya sonaba al mismo Axel de siempre, así que después de dar un portazo me fui derecha a mi casa, a pesar de todo, contenta.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente llegué al estudio de Demyx ansiosa, preguntándome por qué yo resultaba imprescindible en Destiny Islands este verano, como Kairi me había dicho días antes.<p>

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Demyx, él siempre tan atento. Me di cuenta que me había estado mordiendo el labio inferior durante mucho rato. Cambié eso por una sonrisa.

-Sí – Respondí. Tenía ganas de preguntar yo misma qué era lo ocurría pero decidí esperar a que lo hiciesen ellos.

Durante el ensayo todo transcurrió con normalidad. Aun así cuando empecé a recoger mis cosas, Sora me interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre Sora? – Pregunté algo aliviada.

- ¿Tienes planes para este verano? – Preguntó mirando hacia otra parte, como quién no quiere la cosa. Eso hizo reírme un poco.

- Bueno, en realidad es que pensaba quedarme aquí con mis amigos- La verdad es que me había alegrado que fuese Sora concretamente quién me diera la noticia.

- Y dime – Empezó Sora - ¿No preferirías irte dos meses a la playa con nosotros? – Me preguntó señalando con la cabeza a los otros, quiénes habían estado prestando atención atentamente durante la conversación. Yo estaba tan concentrada en Sora que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿A la playa? – Me hice un poco la loca fingiendo sorpresa y arqueando una ceja. Luego no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí – Siguió Demyx sonriente – Axel tiene unos apartamentos muy grandes en Destiny Islands cerca de la playa. Y le hemos convencido para que nos invite a todos a ir! Kairi y Xion también van a venir, incluso Riku, aunque le hemos pedido que no te lo dijera, queríamos darte la noticia nosotros mismos – Dijo sonriendo y acercándose hasta llegar al lado de Sora.

-Cada año nuestro grupo es solicitado para hacer conciertos en la zona de Destiny Islands, y la verdad es que nos va muy bien. Pero este año ya estamos solicitados en 4 sitios distintos y puede que nos surja alguno más – Me explicó Roxas.

Ahora lo entendía todo, yo era imprescindible como parte del grupo de KH. Estuve un rato asimilando todo y pensándome seriamente como iba a decirles que no ahora, no parecería muy comprometida.

-Entonces… ¿vendrás? – Me preguntó Sora. Era imposible decirle que no, así que simplemente asentí, no muy convencida en realidad.

* * *

><p>Por fin habíamos acabado todos los exámenes y las clases y el día de irse con el grupo a la playa se acercaba vertiginosamente. Además para celebrarlo, me habían invitado a ir con ellos a tomar un helado en la ciudad. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una oportunidad para hacerme a la idea definitivamente y familiarizarme más con ellos fuera del tema de la música.<p>

Salí de casa con Riku y Axel y nos dirigimos hacia la plaza, donde hay la tienda de helados. Cuando llegamos estaban todos fuera la heladería, esperándonos. Nos saludamos todos

-Ya era hora chicos – Se quejó Sora - ¡No puedes vencerme! – Dijo Sora señalando Riku.

-¡Esto no era una carrera!– Le contestó Riku empezando una pelea.

-¡Siempre lo es! - Le contestó Sora.

– Pues es culpa de Namine, que es una tardona - Dijo Riku, echándome a mí la culpa.

-¡Eh, a mi no me metas en esto! – Le contesté a mi hermano.

-Pero si es verdad, incluso Axel ha llegado a casa antes que tú terminaras de secarte el pelo – Consiguió responder en medio de una pelea con Sora.

-Las chicas necesitamos nuestro tiempo para arreglarnos – Me defendió Kairi de repente - ¿Sino por qué te crees que somos tan bonitas? – Dijo acariciándose el pelo, muchos nos reímos ante eso.

-¡Vosotros todavía no lo sabéis! – Exclamó Demyx – ¡Hoy hay otro motivo más a parte del de fin de curso! – Siguió cogiendo a Roxas del hombro.

-Bueno tampoco te pases, no es gran cosa. No es motivo de celebración – Dijo Roxas con humildad.

-Anda cállate – Dijo dándole una pequeña colleja a Roxas - ¡Claro que lo es!- Insistió Demyx.

-¿Bueno y qué es? – Preguntó Axel impaciente.

-¡Roxas se acaba de sacar el carné de conducir! – Anunció Demyx mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda, Roxas se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Qué bien! Felicidades – Exclamé con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Roxas – Dijo Axel.

-¡Me alegro mucho! Ya veras qué libertad te da el coche - Comentó Riku, que ya había terminado de pelearse con Sora.

-Seguramente, pero todavía no tengo coche propio – Respondió Roxas.

-No pasa nada, tus padres ya han dicho que te lo van a dejar siempre que quieras – Le animó Xion, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Tengo hambre – Anunció Sora frotándose el estomago.

-¡Namine! – Exclamó alguien, me di la vuelta para averiguar quién era.

-¡Aerith! – Dije reconociéndola y acercándome a ella, iba cogida de la mano de Cloud, su novio.

-Hola Namine – Me saludó Yuffie dándome un abrazo. También estaba Leon con ella, todos nos saludamos. Les dije a los otros que entrasen a pedir su helado, que yo ya iría luego.

-¿No esta Zack con vosotros? – Pregunté sorprendida de no vero allí.

-No, está enfermo – Me aclaró Cloud.

-Vaya qué mal – Respondí.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Me preguntó Leon.

-Bien, bastante bien. Ahora estoy en el grupo de música de Kingdom Herats – Les expliqué tímidamente.

-¡Qué dices! ¿En serio? – Exclamó Yuffie emocionada. Yo asentí.

-Qué bien me alegro mucho- Me dijo Aerith -¿Y cómo te va?

-Bastante bien, es algo difícil para mí porque hace muchos años que tocan juntos y ellos se conocen muy bien. La verdad es que todavía estoy un poco perdida- Les expliqué con sinceridad.

-Bueno no te preocupes seguro que lo haces muy bien. Aunque la noticia me ha extrañado mucho, pensaba que odiabas a Axel – Me comentó Aerith, que era la que me conocía mejor.

- Sí bastante… La verdad es que no se lo tomó muy bien, y todavía no se si va a funcionar. Pero es que todo salió así, de repente. No fue algo que buscase expresamente - Les expliqué.

-Pero ¿tú estarás bien? – Preguntó Aerith algo preocupada.

-Si, creo que si. Además en unos pocos días nos vamos todos de vacaciones a la playa.

-¿Todo el verano? - Me preguntó Aerith sorprendida.

- Unos dos meses creo. Vamos a hacer unos cuantos conciertos alrededor de Destiny Islands, así que nos instalamos ahí.

- ¡Conciertos! ¡Tenemos que venir a visitaros!- Gritó Aerith entusiasmada.

- ¡Pero no se si voy a participar mucho yo! - Dije nerviosa ante la idea.

- Tu añades el teclado, ¿cierto? – Quiso saber Cloud.

- Sí, aunque también se supone que voy a cantar y tocar la guitarra cuando sea necesario.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Leon.

- ¡Eso es genial! – Se alegró Cloud.

- Me alego mucho que te vaya bien con el grupo - Me dijo Aerith.

- No olvides avisarnos para el siguiente concierto - Añadió Yuffie.

- Disfruta de tu helado - Dijo Leon guiñándome el ojo.

Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la heladería. Cuando iba a entrar alguien empujó la puerta desde el otro lado con fuerza y me dio en toda la frente. Estaba enojada por el golpe, y mi enfado empeoró en cuanto vi quién había sido el causante del golpe.

-¡Axel! ¡Tenias que ser tú! - Exclamé enfadada mientras me frotaba la zona dolorida. Entonces me di cuenta que él también estaba enfadado por algo. Además Axel había empezado a sacar un cigarrillo aparentemente nervioso y molesto. Aun así, sorprendido, cambió completamente la expresión en cuanto me vio.

- Rubita ¿pero qué haces? - Me preguntó alzando una ceja, sin poder contener una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué hago yo? ¡Eres tú quién me ha golpeado con la maldita puerta! - Gruñí todavía más furiosa por su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? - Preguntó antes de encenderse el cigarrillo - Yo me pensaba que eras así de nacimiento – Volvió a burlarse con su típica y molesta sonrisa.

- ¡El golpe me lo has dado tu, idota! - Empecé a apretar los puños de la rabia que me hacia sentir ese chico.

- Reconócelo rubita, eres una torpe – Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Que yo no soy torpe! – Refunfuñé, él ensancho su sonrisa- ¡No hay quien te aguante! - Declaré finalmente, oí como se carcajeaba de mí mientras yo me hacia paso para entrar en la heladería.

Pese a mi enfado me había quedado algo extrañado. ¿Por qué se había marchado Axel tan nervioso y molesto? Él adora los helados de sal marina. Y se había marchado con las manos vacías. Aunque, a decir verdad no era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Lo primero que vi cuando entre fue a Roxas y Xion dándose un beso bastante inapropiado mientras todos hacían cola. Me acerqué a los demás y pregunté a Riku.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Axel? ¿Es que no quiere helado o qué? – Inquirí todavía de mal humor.

- Sí, nos ha dado el dinero para que se lo compremos. Pensaba que habia ido a buscarte o algo -Me contestó Riku.

-¿A mí? ¿Axel? ¿Para qué? – Pregunté perpleja.

- No se. Era tan solo una idea – Dijo Riku encogiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente pedimos todos nuestros helados y fuimos a sentarnos en la colina de Twilight Town dónde la puesta de sol se veía todavía más hermosa.

Mientras hablábamos sentados o estirados en el césped les observé en silencio. En poco tiempo había empezado a cogerles cariño. Todavía no me sentía del todo cómoda en el grupo, siempre me quedaba cerca de mi hermano, me sentía más segura.

Y así transcurrió nuestra primera tarde de verano, relajados en el césped comiendo helado y disfrutando del paisaje hasta que el sol se escondió. Lo cierto es que empezaba a acostumbrarme a su compañía, aunque todavía me daba miedo el viaje a Destiny Islands.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Me temo que a lo largo de este fic hay muchos secretos que Namine deberá descubrir poco a poco. En realidad la relación entre Namine y Axel todavía tiene que dar un giro muy importante, que empezará en el próximo capitulo! Qué ganas tengo de empezar esa la parte del fic jijiji xD Ah! Y está vez solo he tardado un mes en subir el capitulo :)

En general me parece que el capitulo anterior no gusto mucho en general :( pero muchas gracias a las dos personas que me mandasteis los reviews! :3 Me habéis alegrado muchooo!

**SummonerDagger88**: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! ¡Sobretodo por que soy muy fan de tu fic! Entiendo que a lo mejor es algo difícil llegar a ver a Nami y Axel juntos (además es raro porque Namine y Roxas no son muy amigos) y se que no soy la mejor de las escritoras pero intento que su relación vaya despacio y me gustaría que Namine fuese conociendo poco a poco a los personajes ^^ además tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas :3 espero que me salga bien! xD

**sasume – uchiha**: Para Riku tengo algunos planes más adelante! jijij Creo que esto va para largo, todo esto era para que se fueran todos juntos a la playa y Namine empezase a conocer a todos un poco mas! A Roxas le tengo algo guardado, ya comprenderéis porque su actitud tan incomoda con Nami ^^

* * *

><p>Se que esta pareja no es muy común, pero me alegro que poco a poco la gente va dándoles una oportunidad ^^<p>

P.D: En mi **perfil** tengo el link de **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	7. Camino a DestinyIslands

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis: De camino a Destiny Islands<strong>

El día al que temía ya había llegado. Me levanté de la cama y observé mi maleta a medio hacer, ni siquiera había terminado de empaquetar mis cosas. Me vestí y me arreglé un poco, luego miré mi habitación con cansancio y me despumé sobre la cama de nuevo. Estaba todo tirado por el suelo y ni siquiera sabía qué iba a llevarme para tantos días en la playa. ¿Iba a ser eso suficiente? No lo sabía y lo peor era que no parecía importarme.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en pensar en otra cosa. Entonces me vino Sora a la cabeza, creo que me ruboricé al instante. ¿No se supone que debería estar entusiasmada con el viaje? Pero es que también estaban Riku, Kairi, Demyx, Xion, Roxas y _Axel_. ¿Era la idea de tener que tratar con Axel cada día tan exhausta para mí que me quitaba todas las ganas de ir? ¿Incluso sabiendo que iba a pasar tiempo con Sora también? No, no era eso. Empezaba a pensar que el resto de compañía iba a costarme mucho. Yo no solía hacer amigos tan rápido, e iba a costarme mucho llegar a coger confianza y a sentirme cómoda con ellos. ¿Y a ellos? ¿Les parecía bien a ellos que alguien que no frecuentaba mucho en el grupo pasara el verano con ellos? Me mordí el labio preocupada, a lo mejor se sentían obligados a invitarme.

Me vino a la mente Roxas. No creo que a él le hiciera mucha gracia mi asistencia en la casa de verano. No sabía muy bien porque pensaba así, pero era la sensación que me transmitía Roxas, a veces parecía incomodo con mi presencia. Luego estaba su novia Xion, me daba la impresión de que era una chica muy reservada, así que no creía que llegase hacer buenas migas con ella, parecía bastante distante con cualquiera que no fuese Roxas.

Entonces recordé el reciente y extraño comportamiento de Axel frente a Roxas y Xion. Antes eran sus mejores amigos, pero desde que ellos dos empezaron a salir juntos Axel se había mostrado algo distante hacia ellos. Yo imaginaba que era por celosía, Axel y Roxas eran inseparables, luego vino Xion y se llevaban bien, pero todo cambió cuando empezó a haber atracción entre ellos y surgió el romance. Entonces Axel se sintió desplazado y tubo que darles espacio. En realidad entendía los motivos de Axel para estar molesto, pero las últimas veces que habían mostrado afecto públicamente Axel se había puesto de los nervios, eso me demostraba cierta inmadurez en él. Además Axel tenía otra buena amistad con Demyx y si Roxas había empezado a salir con una chica, él tenía que respetar su espacio. Curiosamente el tema me intrigaba.

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me abrumó de repente y me sacó de todos mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí? - Dije respondiendo al teléfono sin mirar quién llamaba.

-¿Has terminado de empaquetar tus cosas, Namine? - Me preguntó Riku desde el otro lado de la línea. Eché un pequeño vistazo a mi maleta inacabada.

- Casi... - Balbuceé desviando la vista hacia el techo otra vez.

-¿Todavía no has acabado? - Me preguntó incrédulo. No respondí durante un par de segundos. Oí un suspiro por parte de mi hermano.

- Bien pues, estoy aquí con Kairi – Me informó por alguna extraña razón- Ya voy yo a recoger a Roxas y Xion, y a ti que te lleve Axel.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté atónita alzándome apresuradamente de la cama pero permaneciendo sentada en ella.

- Hasta luego – Se despidió él ágilmente.

-¡No, no! ¡Riku espera! - Traté de retenerlo- ¡Ni se te ocurra colgar! - Amenacé, pero fue demasiado tarde, Riku ya había colgado.

¿Podía el día haber empezado peor? Aunque esto era en parte culpa mía, si ayer yo hubiese terminado de hacer mi maleta me hubiese podido ir con Riku más temprano. Él se había ido a ayudar a Demyx a colocar todos los instrumentos en la furgoneta.

Así que, esta vez me apresuré y pocos minutos me encontré plantada delante de la puerta de Axel con la maleta hecha. ¿Habría por lo menos Riku llamado a Axel para avisarle del cambio de planes? No quería ser yo quién tuviese que explicarle las novedades y pedirle que me llevase en su coche. Suspiré rendida, me tragué mi orgullo y finalmente llamé a su puerta. No tardó mucho en abrirme. Me miró sorprendido y luego observó a ambos lados.

-¿Dónde está Riku? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días- Saludé con sequedad. Él espero la respuesta- Se ha ido con Kairi, Roxas y Xion.

-¿Y Demyx? – Preguntó por el otro conductor alzando una ceja.

-Con Sora – Respondí.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo- ¿Y te han dejado aquí sola? – Me preguntó comprendiendo lo que iba a pedirle.

-Sí…- Iba a contarle más, pero intuí que no era necesario.

- ¿Así que yo te llevo? – Preguntó sabiendo de sobra cual era la respuesta, yo iba a responder pero no me dio tiempo- ¡Entonces me libro de Roxas y Xion! – Soltó de repente con entusiasmo -Me has alegrado el viaje, rubita- Dijo antes de volver a entrar en su casa, dejándome a mí perpleja delante de su puerta.

Me dejó confusa. ¿Era acaso yo mejor opción que dos de sus mejores amigos? Es decir, intuí un poco que pasaban por un mal momento en general… Pero a mi no me soportaba, supuestamente me odiaba. Y lo más extraño era que ni siquiera había aprovechado para meterse un poco más conmigo.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? –Oí a Axel preguntar desde detrás. Me volteé y lo vi esperando dentro del ascensor con las dos maletas dentro. No dije nada mientras me apresuraba a entrar.

Después de colocar las maletas en el coche y llamar a Demyx para saber su ubicación para ir tras el coche de Riku, pasaron varios minutos hasta que cruzamos de nuevo palabra alguna.

-No te veo muy ilusionada con el viaje – Comentó Axel por primera vez en mucho rato.

No me esperaba tener que hablar de eso con él. Le miré un instante y finalmente me centré en mis manos que reposaban sobre mi falda color crema. De repente me puse nerviosa y no supe explicarle el motivo.

-¿No es porque yo estaré también, no?- Preguntó tras haber esperado por una respuesta durante un buen rato. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-No… No es eso- Le dije sinceramente mirándole a la cara. Él me echó un vistazo y me pareció ver algo de alivio en sus ojos. Aun así, permanecí callada después de eso. Me había dejado pensativa, pero sin ganas de hablar de ello. Ni siquiera tenía claro el motivo, tenía una vaga idea, pero demasiado inexacta como para explicarla en voz alta.

-Pues deberías estar contenta- Soltó con una voz inesperadamente divertida – Vas a pasar el verano con Sora.

-¿P...pero cómo…? – Tartamudeé clavando mi mirada en él, que solo estalló a carcajadas. Empecé a notar como se me subían todos los colores.

-Lo siento, rubita – Dijo a pesar de no sentirlo en absoluto - ¡Pero es que eres tan obvia!- Me crucé de brazos mientras esperaba que Axel dejase de reírse de mi.

-¿Por qué te has alegrado cuando te has enterado de que no tenías que llevar a Xion en el coche?- Dije resentida, Axel se puso serio de golpe. Le observé con mucha curiosidad, parecía incomodo con la pregunta. Se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué contestarme- No creas que no he notado la tensión entre vosotros.

-No es por Xion- Me contestó finalmente- Es más bien por Roxas, bueno por su relación.

Por lo que decía parecía que mis conclusiones anteriores eran acertadas, y hasta se había ruborizado un poco. ¿Le daba vergüenza reconocer eso? Raro. Muy raro. Le estuve observando fijamente sin decir nada más, analizándolo, y eso pareció ponerlo nervioso.

-Vale – Dije dejando el tema. Me puse a mirar por la ventana pensativa, como si las conclusiones a las que ya había llegado anteriormente fuesen nuevas para mí.

-No, no, espera- Dijo Axel para que yo le prestase atención de nuevo- No montes tu propia película- Dio un suspiro y tras una larga pausa siguió- Yo también… A mi también me gusta Xion- Confesó casi en un murmuro. Mis ojos se ensancharon como platos pero no dije nada- ¡No me mires así! – Exclamó ruborizándose un poco. Así que el ligón de Axel tenía sentimientos también, y había caído ni más ni menos por la novia de su mejor amigo.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Dije al fin sin poder contener una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo… no…- Trató de decir nervioso- Olvídalo- Exigió enfadado.

-¡Ni hablar! – Dije entre risas- ¡Aunque quisiera no podría olvidar algo así!- Seguí riendo, más que nada por las muecas graciosas que hacía Axel, muchas completamente nuevas para mí.

-Bueno basta ya- Insistió, pero yo decidí que no era suficiente y seguí con el tema.

-¿Y tu te metías conmigo por gustarme Sora? –Me crucé de brazos pero con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro. Él me alzó una ceja desconfiado.

-¡Pero por lo menos lo mío no es tan obvio!- Contraatacó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿A no? – Pregunté incrédula manteniendo la sonrisa intacta – ¡Si cada vez que los veías juntos salías corriendo!

-¡Eso no es verdad! - Negó Axel.

-¡Qué si! - Insistí.

-Pues a ti se te cae la baba cada vez que hablas con él - Dijo con voz burlona.

-Eres un exagerado- Contesté yo poniendo los ojos en blanco para disimular cualquier tipo de rubor en mis mejillas.

-Namine - Me llamó algo más serio- Apuesto que todo el mundo lo sabe menos él.

-Pues si él no se ha enterado será porque no es tan evidente- Razoné yo a pesar de saber que nada de lo que dijera podría convencerle de lo contrario.

-Sora es un poco atontado, nunca se daría cuenta de una cosa así- Siguió insistiendo Axel.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Axel. He de admitir que me vino bien porque me había quedado sin respuesta, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Axel sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y me lo tiró, por suerte lo cogí al aire.

-Contesta- Me ordenó volviendo a su cara de siempre- Seguramente es Riku o Demyx.

-Es Kairi – Anuncié sacándole la lengua antes de contestar al teléfono móvil- ¿Sí?

Kairi me informó de que habían pensado que podríamos hacer una parada para comer algo en un cuarto de hora más o menos. Me dijo que ya nos avisarían y que nos mantuviéramos detrás. Después se lo expliqué todo a Axel y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, solo con el bajo volumen de la radio que había estado encendida durante todo el viaje, aunque a veces me había parecido que no sonaba en absoluto.

-¡Namine! – Exclamó de repente como si se hubiese iluminado de golpe tras unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Q...qué?- Pregunté con dificultad sin haberme recuperado del susto.

-¡Sé mi novia!- Me pidió sin ningún tipo de sentido. Si antes me había llevado un pequeño susto ahora lo miraba aterrada con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡QUE? – Exclamé con exceso volumen en mi voz. En ese momento debía estar tan roja como el coche de Axel.

-Quiero decir - Rectificó en seguida -Solo que finjas ser mi novia.

-Perdona… ¿qué? – Pregunté de nuevo, todavía confusa, esperando algún tipo de explicación más detallada.

- ¿De verdad no lo pillas? - Me preguntó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Sí- Contesté con seriedad, él me miró con asombro- Que te has vuelto completamente loco- Axel puso los ojos en blanco ante mi comentario.

-Mira - Comenzó Axel, yo reuní toda mi paciencia para seguir prestándole atención- Mi teoría es que hasta que no vi a Xion con otro no supe que la quería de esa forma, y yo estoy convencido de que ella siente algo por mí.

-¿Y qué tratas de decirme con eso? – Inquirí a pesar de estar entendiendo su plan.

-Pues que si ella me ve con otra chica sentirá celos y se dará cuenta de que con quién debe estar es conmigo – Explicó él extrañamente convencido de lo que decía.

-¿Y tu quieres… que _yo_ finja ser tu novia para conseguir que Xion se fije en ti?- Pregunté sin poder creer lo que Axel me pedía, él asintió- ¿No te das cuenta? Esto no tiene sentido. ¡Sería contraproducente! ¿Cómo va Xion a fijarse en ti si ya estas cogido por otra?

-¡Pues de la misma forma que me pasó a mi! – Insistió Axel, yo arqueé una ceja- Namine, ella me quiere, lo sé – Dijo completamente convencido, lo que estaba claro es que de autoestima no andaba escaso.

-Pero también Roxas – Dije remarcando que la chica ya tenía novio.

-Pues vamos a dejar que ella decida- Sugirió él.

-Xion ya ha decidido- Le conteste algo rígida.

-No, porque nunca ha tenido la otra opción- Se defendió él.

-¿Pues por qué no le cuentas lo que sientes por ella y que elija entonces? – Propuse convencida de que tenía que haber algún modo menos enredado de solucionar el asunto.

-Porque tiene que darse cuenta ella sola- Me respondió con cansancio, harto de oír todos mis inconvenientes.

-Axel, es una mala idea- Le advertí una vez más.

-Namine piénsalo – Volvió a insistir - Ponte tu en mi situación. Piensa que si lo que digo es verdad Sora va a preguntarse qué siente realmente por ti. En cualquier caso ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?

-Axel, buen intento, pero aunque lograses convencerme yo seria incapaz de actuar como tu pareja – Concluí con los brazos cruzados.

-Por dios Namine, no es tan difícil- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Con otra persona que no fueses tu sería mucho más fácil- Dije a pesar de saber que probablemente tampoco aceptaría esa misma propuesta viniendo de otro.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Pero si ya hemos hecho las paces! Me porto bien contigo – Yo solo le dediqué una mirada incrédula como respuesta- Pues lo seré más- Propuso en seguida.

-¡Qué no Axel!- Exclamé agobiada.

-Venga, por favor- Pero Axel no estaba dispuesto a rendirse- Te dejaré elegir las canciones a ti y no discutiré ninguna de tus aportaciones en el grupo- Me ofreció él. Esto captó mi atención, pero no logró convencerme.

-Axel, no puedo, de verdad- Le dije sinceramente mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni lo intentas? Además a mi no creo que me cueste nada, ya haré yo todo el teatro- Me comentó él como si nada, yo me ruboricé ante la idea, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

-Piensa en Sora- Siguió Axel antes de que pudiera volver a quejarme- Podrás averiguar si realmente él siente algo real por ti.

-Sí, y si estoy contigo no se me va ni a acercar – Apunté desviando la mirada hacia delante.

-Bueno cuando esta Kairi alrededor tampoco es que se te acerque mucho…- Dijo en un murmuró, yo lo miré indignada.

-Te has pasado- Advertí mosqueada.

-Solo soy sincero- Señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y cruel- Añadí.

-A veces ambas van juntas- Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Axel volvió a insistir- Vamos Namine, solo intentémoslo. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás esperando por alguien que ni siquiera tiene claros sus sentimientos? Es mejor si lo averiguas ahora- Por algún extraño motivo empecé a pensar que quizás no estaba tan loco como parecía y que era posible que tuviese algo de razón.

-No puedo Axel, esto es inmoral- Pero mi consciencia seguía impidiéndome aceptar.

-En serio Namine, no se por qué siempre tienes que ser tan correcta. Sáltate las normas por una vez- Me incitó Axel.

Quizás esas palabras eran las que necesitaba escuchar para soltarme y hacer algo imprudente por una vez. Era exactamente una de las cosas que nunca haría, ni siquiera por diversión. Y no se por qué me parecía que acertaba en todo, era eso o bien resultaba que Axel era realmente ágil con las palabras.

-Además yo creo que podríamos ayudarnos el uno con el otro, yo puedo aconsejarte y hablar con Sora, y tu lo mismo con Xion – Añadió al percatarse de que a lo mejor me estaba planteando la propuesta de otra forma.

-¿Consejos tuyos? Pero si ni siquiera puedes conseguir a la chica que quieres sin engaños – Dije tratando de picarle un poco. Se quedó mudo unos segundos, aparentemente molesto.

-Pero sé cómo piensa un chico, podría ayudar- Comentó serio. Yo di un suspiro cansada y preocupada por del tema.

-Y si sale bien… Roxas va a sufrir mucho- Dije hecha un lío. Axel suspiró cansado.

-Mira, Roxas ya es mayorcito, y si tu no quieres hacerme este favor se lo pido a Kairi y ya está- Dijo finalmente picado ya. Yo me reí entre dientes ante su reacción tan infantil.

- De acuerdo- Dije fingiendo desinterés.

-¡Vamos, Namine!- Exclamó tras unos segundos en tono suplicante, yo me reí casi a carcajadas.

- ¿No ibas a preguntarle a Kairi? – Dije entre risas.

-No seas mala, seguro que ella se hace ilusiones conmigo- Dijo al parecer no tan en broma, por lo que puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vaale- Accedí finalmente con cansancio. No iba a negar que me había sentido presionada por Axel, la verdad es que había insistido _muchísimo_, había sido agotador y exasperante pero había logrado convencerme.

-¿Qué?- Soltó él desconcertado.

-¡Qué vale! – Repetí más alto- Acepto… – Declaré algo ruborizada.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

-En serio- Afirmé de la misma forma que antes, sin mirarle a la cara. En realidad me daba bastante vergüenza con tan solo imaginármelo.

-No te arrepentirás Namine, el plan va a salir bien – Me aseguró contento.

-Cállate Axel, ya he empezado a arrepentirme- Me lamenté poniéndome la mano sobre la frente, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Por qué había accedido a hacer eso? La verdad es que Axel podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo… Era eso o es que a lo mejor yo era demasiado fácil de convencer, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Me había metido en un buen lío.

El teléfono móvil sonó por un segundo, dándonos a entender que ésa era la señal.

-¿Vamos a decírselo ahora? – Pregunté notando como me entraba el pánico.

-Sí- Afirmó él tranquilamente.

-P…pero no estamos preparados – Expusé asustada.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió mirándome confuso, yo lo miré con cansancio.

-¿Qué va a ser? ¡Las preguntas! – Grité exaltada.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué preguntas? – Me contestó él mientras aparcaba el coche. Esperé a que me mirase una vez había aparcado para seguir hablándole.

- El cuando y dónde, ya sabes esas cosas que se preguntan- Dije un poco irritada.

-Tranquilízate, rubita- Me pidió sin mucho éxito, ya que provocó el efecto contrario.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- Exclamé casi histérica- ¡Esto no va salir nada bien…!- Seguí hablando muy preocupada.

-Eh, relájate- Me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, que retiró una vez consiguió mi atención - Les diremos que empezamos a salir hace muy poco. Que nos enrollamos hace un tiempo y hasta un par de días atrás no decidimos empezar a salir juntos – Improvisó Axel. No podía quejarme ya que parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Axel era seguramente un excelente mentiroso.

-Vale, esto esta bien- Dije algo más calmada, Axel estaba a punto de salir del coche.

-¡Espera! – Le detuve rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó harto de mis trabas.

-Ni si te ocurra pasarte de la raya- Le amenacé con el dedo.

-Qué no…- Dijo con cansancio pero con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y nada de besos- Él ensanchó los ojos ante mi advertencia.

-¿Y cómo se lo van a creer entonces?- Preguntó con fastidio, así que fruncí el cejo cuando intuí que esa era su intención desde el principio.

-Axel…- Le pedí algo ruborizada.

-Vale, vale, no te preocupes- Accedió finalmente saliendo del coche.

Yo miré adelante y vi a todo el grupo observándonos y esperando a que nos acercásemos. Me entró el pánico y permanecí en el vehículo. Axel abrió la puerta del copiloto y dio un suspiro.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? – Me preguntó apoyándose con las dos manos sobre el coche.

-Que me da vergüenza- Confesé hundiendo mis manos en mi falda.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó secamente.

-Es raro. Tu yo no nos llevamos bien – Le expliqué arrugando la nariz.

-Anda calla rubita- Dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro - Y deja ya de preocuparte- Demandó mientras me cogía por el brazo y me sacaba del coche.

Axel me cogió la mano y yo no rechisté. Estuve mirando el suelo durante todo el recorrido, ellos nos esperaban impacientes delante de la puerta del café. Cuando me atreví a mirarles solo me encontré con expresiones curiosas y sorprendidas. Antes de llegar ahí me paré en seco y obligué a Axel a frenarse conmigo. Él se puso delante y me preguntó qué iba mal.

-Prométeme que no me besaras aunque ellos te lo pidan- Le susurré.

-¿Qué? ¿Para eso te paras aquí? – Me preguntó impaciente.

-Prométemelo- Él miró hacia otro lado inquieto- ¡Axel! – Gruñí en un susurro.

-Vale, vale. Te lo prometo, aunque no creo que sea para tanto- Me prometió al fin, yo respiré hondo y cuando los tuvimos justo en frente Axel soltó su mano y me acercó a él pasando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Fueron unos segundos incómodos para todos, creo.

-Chicos… ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?- Inquirió Kairi finalmente, señalándonos con el dedo y arqueando una ceja. Las expresiones de los demás no eran muy distintas a las de Kairi, excepto por mi hermano que parecía incluso aterrado ante nuestra aparición.

-Bueno- Empezó Axel rascándose la nariz con aire despreocupado- Namine y yo estamos saliendo.

Y boom. Axel soltó la bomba de golpe y estalló el gran "¡Qué?" por parte de todos. Yo estaba ruborizada a más no poder, quería que la tierra me tragase en ese mismo instante. Aun así me acordé de observar a Sora que nos miraba todavía sorprendido, pero además algo molesto. Yo solo esperaba que el plan que Axel había trazado funcionase de verdad y de momento no había empezado mal. Luego miré a Xion por pura curiosidad, y su expresión era principalmente de preocupación.

-Namine…- Me llamó Riku- ¿Es eso cierto?- Me preguntó directamente a mí, algo pálido y muy preocupado. Solo fui capaz de asentir, acto que no creo que convenciera a nadie, y menos a él. Seguramente tendría que explicárselo luego.

-Chicos- Empezó Demyx cruzándose de brazos- Esto parece una broma de Axel- Dijo con una mirada de sospecha hacía mí.

-¿Qué decís? ¿Qué sentido tendría esto?- Preguntó Axel añadiendo una risa algo nerviosa al final. Así que él tampoco logró convencer a nadie- Lo que pasa es que Namine es muy tímida, ya lo sabéis. Y todo esto le da mucha vergüenza.

Ahora encima me cargaba el muerto a mí. Me reprimí las ganas de echarle una mirada hostil. Empezaba a dudar de que Axel lograse sacarnos de este aprieto que habíamos creado nosotros mismos, no parecía llevarlo mucho mejor que yo por lo visto.

-No cuela- Espetó Kairi.

-Yo todavía no me lo creo- Agregó Roxas.

-Ni yo. Tendréis que demostrarlo- Nos retó Sora.

Lo maldije por dentro. ¿Por qué precisamente Sora? Me puse tensa. Axel suspiró y bajó su mano de mi hombro a mi cintura. Me puse muy nerviosa. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer yo? Éramos el centro de atención, cosa que yo odiaba profundamente. ¿Iba de verdad Axel a _besarme_? Le había hecho prometer que no lo hiciese, pero por la forma en que lo había dicho no parecía que tuviese ningún problema en romper dicha promesa. A lo mejor me iba a dar un beso pequeñito... pero aun así me sentí enfadada por la posible traición. La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas por tantos pensamientos contradictorios y mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a una velocidad desmesurada, miré a Axel sin saber todavía que era lo que él había decidido hacer.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¿Qué os a parecido este capítuloo? jijiji ¡Esta completamente dedicado a Axel y Namine! :3 Creo que es el capitulo clave, es a lo que me refiero en el sumario! ¿Habíais adivinado que era Xion la chica que Axel no podía tener? xD Quería mantener el misterio jajaj a lo largo del capitulo hay muchos más secretos como estos :3 ¡ya veréis! A partir de ahora viene lo más divertido xD Ah, ¿y los protagonistas ya se llevan bastante mejor, no creéis? Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capítulo, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo ^^ ¡Me haría mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios para saber qué pensáis de todo esto! x3 ¿Ha ido todo muy deprisa? ¿Creéis que la va a besar? ¿Cómo pensáis que reaccionaran los demás? Sobretodo Sora y Xion… Me gustaría mucho saber que opináis en serioo, cualquier cosa (:

**LovelessKiar**a: ¡Muchaas graciaas! x) ¡Qué bien que te gustee! Y es verdad que no hay muchos fics de axel y namine, y es una pena porque a mi me encantan! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero que te agrade este nuevo capitulo :3 Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu comentario ^^

**Nami-dreams**: Esta vez he tardado más en subir el capitulo xD no he sido tan puntual pero espero que te guste :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review, en serio! Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, sobretodo porque hay poca gente que siga un fanfic de AxelxNamine (: si quieres sugiere lo que quieras para el fic! La verdad es que me cuesta mucho definir a Xion xD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SEGUÍS EL FIC! Y no dejéis de comentar lo que sea, una sugerencia, un comentario, cualquier cosa :3 Muchas gracias en serio ^^

* * *

><p>P.D: En mi <strong>perfil<strong> tengo el link de **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	8. Llegando a DestinyIslands

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo siete: Llegando a Destiny Islands <strong>

La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas por tantos pensamientos contradictorios y mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a una velocidad desmesurada, miré a Axel sin saber todavía que era lo que él había decidido hacer.

Finalmente Axel suspiró, me tomó de la cintura y me empujó en dirección a la entrada del café.

-Si no os lo creéis no es problema nuestro. No tenemos por qué demostrar nada- Dijo aparentemente molesto, girando la cabeza para hablarles antes de mirándolos por última vez. Luego me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia dentro.

Yo lo seguí hasta que se sentó en una de las mesas. Me había dejado impresionada, y le agradecía mucho lo que había hecho. Sonreí sin querer tras observarle por un momento. Ahí sentado, con una expresión aborrecida en su rostro, reposando un codo sobre la mesa y sujetándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Me senté a su lado manteniendo la sonrisa conmigo, pero aun me sentía nerviosa y algo tensa por lo ocurrido. Él se incorporó y me observó unos segundos.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – Me preguntó arqueando una ceja. Yo en vez de contestar a su pregunta me acerqué a él y le di un corto beso en la mejilla. Por su expresión adiviné que se había sorprendido.

-Muchas gracias- Agradecí justo antes de que me diera cuenta de que Demyx estaba sentándose a mi lado. Miré al frente y vi a los demás tomar asiento también.

Entonces noté como Axel ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros, recordándome que teníamos que seguir actuando. Con ese movimiento observé a los demás, la mayoría de expresiones me hubiesen hecho reír pero tuve que reprimirme. Otras me daban realmente miedo, concretamente la expresión de mi hermano, era algo siniestra. Ordenamos al camarero nuestros pedidos y se formó un silencio incómodo, todavía por la reciente noticia.

-Bueno, ¿y desde cuando estáis saliendo? – Preguntó Demyx al fin rompiendo el silencio.

-Técnicamente hace un par de días- Soltó Axel hábilmente.

-¿Técnicamente?- Preguntó Roxas arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno es que antes estábamos solo enrollados…- Comentó Axel tan tranquilo. Algunos exclamaron y otros ya lo decían todo con sus expresiones.

-¡Namine…! Me sorprendes mucho- Me dijo mi hermano con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé créeme, más sorprendida estoy yo- Le respondí desviando la mirada. Escuché una risita divertida por parte de Axel ante mi comentario, pero no podía enfadarme.

Estuvieron preguntando algunas cosas más durante la comida, y nos las arreglamos para contestarles, tratando de no contradecirnos uno al otro. Al cabo de un rato me sentía algo agobiada, tensa y avergonzada por todo el asunto así que decidí ir al baño a relajarme unos segundos. Pero por desgracia Xion se ofreció a acompañarme, cosa que hizo alterar incluso a Axel.

Cuando estábamos en baño y yo me encontraba lavándome las manos y la cara Xion empezó la conversación.

-Es extraño- Comenzó ella, noté como mis músculos se tensaban- Nunca lo hubiese dicho de vosotros- Dijo con algo de sospecha en su voz.

-Yo tampoco, Xion- Contesté lo más calmada que pude, lo cual no era mucho.

Así que en ese instante supe que con solo eso no valía, tenía que inventarme algo más. Como yo era consciente de que inventar se me daba muy mal, pensé en tratar de describir la evolución que había surgido en poco tiempo entre Axel y yo.

-Es solo que… estoy muy nerviosa por todo el asunto. Me da mucha vergüenza lo que está sucediendo y no se como reaccionar ante ello- Declaré concentrando mi mirada en mis manos.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Salir con Axel? …– Preguntó perpleja.

-Digo que me da vergüenza porque todos sabéis lo mal que nos llevábamos hace poco, y ahora de repente os soltamos eso…- Le aclaré.

-¡Ah, es por eso!- Dijo extrañamente aliviada.

-Sí- Confirmé por si todavía tenía dudas al respecto -No se… Me siento incomoda frente a vosotros – Confesé con sinceridad esta vez.

-No te sientas así, Nami. Pero te entiendo, cuando Roxas y yo empezamos a salir no todos parecían muy de acuerdo con ello – Me explicó con lo que me pareció una expresión triste en sus ojos- Pero tranquila, dales tiempo. Ya se acostumbraran – Se apresuró en decir con una sonrisa.

-Pero es que tampoco os conozco mucho, a parte de mi hermano y Sora – Seguí contándole.

-No te preocupes tenemos todo el verano- Me animó ella. Y en realidad, eso era precisamente lo que me preocupaba- ¿Pero cómo empezó todo? – Tardé a entender a lo que se refería, pero comprendí que era a mi relación con Axel.

-Pues… Al principio, después de besarnos me sentí idiota- No era verdad que nos hubiésemos besado, pero lo demás se parecía bastante. En ese momento pensaba en el día del concierto, que fue el día en que cambió nuestra relación- Así que sin querer empecé a evitarle incluso más, pero empecé a observar lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. Entonces me confesó que le importaba si yo le ignoraba y le dolía que lo evitase- Le expliqué sin mirarle a la cara.

Había exagerado cosas, mucho. Pero por lo menos lo que contaba tenía sentido, había aprovechado hechos reales para inventarme la explicación que ella esperaba oír, y esa técnica no me iba nada mal. La observé y ella me prestaba atención atentamente, así que me dio a entender que quería que siguiese con la historia.

-Entonces empecé a comprenderle. A veces Axel se comporta como un autentico idiota, pero comprendí que eso es solo una coraza que usa para ocultar aquello que él cree que le hace parecer débil. Y a pesar de que sigo pensando que a menudo se porta mal, me dejó ver una parte más tierna y sensible de él – Le expliqué una conclusión que había sacado de Axel recientemente, aunque todavía era incierta. Xion me miró sorprendida.

-Creo que te entiendo, Axel es así, siempre finge que nada le afecta pero no es así. Me alegro que haya compartido esto con alguien- Dijo alegrándose por su amigo.

Xion se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir del servicio y suspiré aliviada. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta dio la vuelta de repente y me miró de frente.

-Namine – Me llamó a pesar de que ya tenía mi atención- Pero… ¿tu le quieres?- Me preguntó seriamente, mi respiración se cortó e intenté de sonreír, no se si con mucho éxito.

-Creo que sí- Afortunadamente fui capaz de responder. Xion no cambió su seria expresión y antes de que se diera la vuelta conseguí volver a hablar- Conozco a Axel desde hace mucho tiempo… pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él porque ninguno de los dos había sido del todo justo o sincero- Desvié mi mirada hacia mis manos otra vez- Ahora que lo pienso es extraño que lo odiase tanto, aunque me temo que seguiremos teniendo nuestras peleas constantes.

-Ya te entiendo – Comprendió con una sonrisa- Al fin y al cabo no hay tanta distancia entre el odio y el amor – Declaró muy alegre.

Cuando acabó la frase dio media vuelta para regresar junto a los demás, yo la seguí algo confusa, pero con la sensación de que había salido muy bien. Aunque ya empezaba a sentirme mal por haberle mentido así a alguien. En general, Xion me había parecido preocupada y protectora más que celosa.

Cuando regresamos me senté otra vez en mi sitio sin mirar a nadie. Nada más tocar la silla Axel me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a él.

- ¿Has tenido algún problema con Xion? - Me susurró muy bajito cerca de mi oído.

Axel seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que todos nos miraban con curiosidad. Yo no podía simplemente susurrarle lo ocurrido. Sonreí nerviosa, Axel esperaba una respuesta y los demás no desviaban su atención de nosotros.

- Pues claro que no, tonto - Dije amablemente en voz alta, apartándome de él - Estoy bien - Le aseguré mirándole a los ojos y dándole un apretón en el brazo, tratando de que captase la señal. Por suerte lo hizo, y lo comprendió del todo tras ver a los demás.

- ¿Y cuándo empezó todo? - Preguntó de repente Sora serio mirándome a mí.

- Bueno pues...- Empezó a explicar Axel.

- El día del concierto - Solté atajando la explicación de Axel. Todos se sorprendieron ante mi brusquedad, incluso Axel.

-¿Qué? Pero, si estabais enfadados – Reaccionó Sora de inmediato.

- Sí, y sorprendentemente ocurrió – Remarqué encogiéndome de hombros. Axel había dejado que yo hablase y ahora me miraba con una expresión divertida en su rostro y con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Con lo borracha que estabas...! - Apuntó Demyx riéndose.

-Sí, se aprovechó de mi – Dije cruzándome de brazos haciéndome la ofendida.

-Dilo como quieras – Me contestó Axel despreocupado – Pero si yo no hubiese dado el primer paso ahora no estaríamos juntos- Apuntó pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome más a él.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que te aprovechaste de mi – Respondí manteniendo mi postura algo demasiado rígida. Axel se rió con ganas antes de dejarme libre de nuevo.

-Qué típico de Axel – Soltó Kairi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No lo entiendo, ¿pero cuándo? – Insistió Sora confuso. Yo miré a Axel un momento con una sonrisa.

-Cuando me acompañó a casa – Expliqué sorprendentemente tranquila.

Entonces solo tuve que esperar a que Sora atase los cabos sueltos y finalmente vi la cara de sorpresa que ponía al entenderlo. Elegí ese día porque era justamente el día en que Sora estuvo a punto de besarme. Justo el día en que se suponía que tenía que llevarme a casa, pero Sora prefirió quedarse con Kairi. Me fijé un momento en ella, que extrañamente casi no había abierto la boca para preguntarnos nada. En realidad, yacía ahí sentada al lado de mi hermano con una expresión algo nostálgica en su rostro.

-¡Pero si estabais enfadaos por la canción! – Exclamó Sora disgustado. Me sentía bien con su reacción, como si hubiese vengado lo mal que me sentí ese día, un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para mí.

-Ya, pero comprendí por qué me dedicó esa canción. Estaba disgustado conmigo porque siempre lo evitaba y no quería coincidir nunca con él. Creo que estaba tan resentido conmigo que la única forma de expresarlo era haciéndome enfadar con esa canción y su significado- Cerré un momento los ojos- When you see my face hope it gives you hell...-Murmuré recordando el mensaje, luego observé a Axel que me miraba con una expresión difícil de determinar, pero vi asombro en sus ojos. Luego se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente.

-¿Y entonces que pasó?- Preguntó Kairi curiosa.

-Bueno – Empecé encogiéndome de hombros, Axel volvió a clavar su mirada en mí, preguntándose qué iba a contestarle - Me di cuenta y le pedí perdón- Expliqué mirando a Axel con una sonrisa.

No era verdad que eso sucediera, pero mi disculpa era sincera. Solo esperaba que Axel la descifrase, él me dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió una vez, así que deduje que la aceptaba.

* * *

><p>Una vez volvimos a estar dentro del coche para continuar el poco viaje que nos quedaba, fue un autentico caos. Empezamos a discutir y a gritarnos atropelladamente, obviamente nerviosos por como habían ido las cosas. Al ver que no nos escuchábamos uno al otro nos rendimos, nos miramos por un segundo y nos callamos. Yo suspiré exhausta.<p>

-Bueno, por lo menos la peor parte ya ha pasado- Dijo Axel más relajado.

-¿Tu crees? – Pregunté incrédula.

-Pues claro, y no nos ha ido tan mal – Me aseguró él.

-¿Pero tenías que preguntarme por Xion en la mesa? ¿En serio no podías esperar? – Inquirí molesta.

-¿Y tu tenías que apartarte de mi todo el rato como si me tuvieses asco? – Me preguntó en el mismo tono que había empleado yo.

Me crucé de brazos enfadada y empecé a mirar por la ventana, decidiendo que yo tampoco iba a contestar a su pregunta. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que Axel volviese a hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Xion en el baño?- Me preguntó con tranquilidad concentrado en la conducción.

-Pues... Yo diría que ha intentado ponerme a prueba –Dije antes de esbozar una media sonrisa.

-Normal, con lo nerviosa que se te veía...- Comentó sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

-¡Ya te había avisado de que soy una pésima actriz! – Le reproché, él se rió - Pues le he dicho que me daba vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Salir conmigo? No ayuda mucho...- Concluyó haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Digo vergüenza, porque todos saben lo mal que nos llevamos- Le aclaré - Y nosotros vamos de repente decimos que estamos saliendo... No me extraña que se pensaran que era mentira... Entonces, además de ser tímida, me pongo nerviosa y me da mucha vergüenza que nos vean juntos- Razoné con lógica.

Axel me miró fijamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, yo le alcé una ceja en contestación.

-¡Bien hecho, mentirosilla!- Me halagó revolviéndome el pelo con una mano.

-¡No es del todo una mentira! Es solo una excusa porque no soy capaz de disimular y actuar- Traté de convencer sobretodo a mi misma mientras le apartaba la mano de mi cabeza a Axel- ¡Y deja mi pelo ya! - Le mandé.

- Bueno tu tranquila, al final supongo que se lo creerán- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Siempre y cuando dejes de esquivarme todo el tiempo- Me recriminó.

- Pero es que te aprovechas mucho- Le dije esperando una reacción de oposición, en cambio, él solo sonrió sin dejar de mirar en frente.

-Seria un idiota si no lo hiciera - Admitió observándome por el rabillo del ojo, yo esperaba que lo negase, así que me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? - Pregunté ruborizada, él se rió a carcajadas ante mi reacción.

- Nada, rubita. Era broma - Rectificó.

-Deja ya de tomarme el pelo- Le exigí.

-Mira, ya casi hemos llegado - Me informó.

Yo eché un vistazo al frente y lo primero que vi fue el mar brillar a lo lejos. Era precioso, con una excelente combinación de mar y montaña. Las casas que llenaban las calles eran increíbles y lujosas. Me quedé completamente muda, tratando de capar toda aquella belleza. Sí que había estado en playas anteriormente, pero nunca en esa zona del pueblo. Estuve admirando el paisaje hasta que Axel aparcó el coche. Lo miré confusa, preguntándome por qué había parado allí.

-Es aquí- Anunció sacando las llaves de contacto – No hagas esa cara – Me pidió mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. Entonces me di cuenta que mi expresión era de asombro exagerado, Axel salió del coche. Cuando reaccioné me apresuré a seguirle hacia la parte trasera del coche.

-¿Tienes un chalet en la playa?- Más bien chillé sin creérmelo todavía.

-No es mío, es de mi padre – Me dijo con algo de sequedad- Antes veníamos cada verano aquí con mis padres, pero desde que se separaron mi padre lo reformó un poco y ahora lo alquila todos los años – Me explicó.

Yo no pregunté nada más mientras lo veía cruzar el hermoso jardín delantero de la casa y dirigirse hasta la puerta con todo el equipaje que había en el maletero. Yo lo seguí y le ofrecí ayuda, pero la rechazó.

-A veces vengo aquí un par de semanas durante el verano y luego voy a visitar a mi madre- Siguió contándome.

-¿Tu solo?- Decidí preguntar.

Sabía que su madre se había mudado aquí en Destiny Islands con su nuevo marido hacía un par de años como mucho. Ahora entendía porque se había enamorado de este sitio. Su padre en cambio se quedó con Axel en el piso de Twilight Town hasta hacía poco.

-No, con alguien- Me dijo, al no añadir ninguna información más intuí que se refería a llevar alguna chica y puse los ojos en blanco. Él pareció darse cuenta porque se rió.

- El año pasado vine con Demyx y Saix – Me comunicó antes de abrir la puerta principal y apagar la alarma- ¡Venga chicos, pero mira que sois lentos! – Les gritó a distancia.

Cuando entré todavía me asombré más. La casa era muy bonita y espaciosa, y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, seguramente habrían contratado a alguien para mantenerla durante el todo año, porque no había ni una pizca de polvo por ningún sitio. Predominaba el color blanco, aunque el suelo y algunos detalles eran de madera. El comedor era muy grande, con una mesa de madera rodeada de sillas blancas y una moderna lámpara de techo color granate. Al otro lado, un televisor de plasma encajado dentro de un mueble del mismo color que la mesa. Delante de la televisión había dos sofás de color blanco, uno de ellos en forma de L. La pared del fondo, cerca de dónde estaba la mesa, estaba cubierta por unas cortinas claras. También se apreciaba parte de la cocina, ya que era un espacio abierto.

Axel nos enseñó toda la planta baja, incluyendo el baño y la cocina. Después subimos las escaleras de madera con nuestras respectivas maletas.

-Bueno, con las reformas, aquí hay capacidad para diez personas como mínimo. Estas dos habitaciones de aquí son de cama doble y las otras tres hay dos camas individuales- Dicho esto abrió una puerta y dejó su maleta y la mía en una de las habitaciones- Sois libres de elegir las habitaciones que queráis- Informó mientras me cogía por el brazo y me arrastraba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-¡Pero se puede saber...!- Grité enfadada nada más entrar en la habitación. Axel me interrumpió bruscamente tapándome la boca y empujándome contra la pared.

-¡Shhttt!- Me siseó obligándome a callar- ¡Están aquí al lado! ¿Quieres que nos oigan?- Me preguntó hablando bajo, yo negué con la cabeza y él me liberó.

-¿Pero es que estás loco? –Inquirí susurrando bastante fuerte, él me observó con los brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué tengo que compartir habitación contigo?

-Porque estamos saliendo juntos y hay que convencerles- Declaró con convicción.

-Esto va a ser un infierno – Me lamenté llevándome la mano a la frente- Te odio.

-No qué va- Negó él - Porque ésta es la mejor habitación de todas- Me anunció con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez durante la conversación me fijé en la fantástica habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Y me dí cuenta de que había estado tan concentrada discutiendo con Axel que me habían pasado por alto algunos detalles importantes.

-¿Qué es eso...? - Pregunté pausadamente señalando la cama. Axel se giró para ver a lo que me refería.

-Se llama cama y sirve para dormir- Me aclaró burlándose de mi y sentándose en ella.

-Es doble- Apunté secamente.

-Pero es grande- Defendió él.

-Me temo que vas a tener que dormir en el suelo- Le advertí molesta.

-Mucho me temo que no – Negó mientras se estiraba cómodamente en la cama.

-Ya me va a costar dormir en la misma habitación que tu, no voy a dormir contigo- Le comuniqué exasperada.

-Como quieras- Dijo desde la cama.

-¿Qué? – Inquirí para saber que quería decir con eso.

-Pues que duermas donde quieras - Dijo después de incorporarse- Pero yo voy a dormir en la cama- Declaró mientras se alejaba para entrar en el baño.

-¡Eh, Axel espera! No hemos terminado- Le grité desde mi posición pero Axel no vaciló y se encerró en el baño de la habitación.

Estaba furiosa, ¿ahora se suponía que encima tenía que dormir yo en el suelo? Mi plan era dormir con Kairi, y si Axel me lo hubiese comentado antes habríamos cogido la habitación con camas separadas, como mínimo. Pero no. Teníamos que hacerlo todo a su manera, Axel era demasiado impulsivo. Y a pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que Axel empezaba a caerme bien. No sabía muy bien por qué, sobretodo porque la mayoría del tiempo estaba enfadada con él, así que era un sentimiento un tanto contradictorio. Pero el caso es que él había empezado a ser más simpático conmigo, seguía metiéndose conmigo pero era diferente. Lo que más me molestaba era su actitud, la forma en que me molestaba y me hacía enfadar sin motivo alguno. Y eso lograba sacarme de mis casillas, sacaba lo peor de mí. Yo normalmente era tranquila y estaba de buen humor, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él más me llevaba por el mal camino.

Estuve reflexionando mientras guardaba mi ropa en el armario y los cajones de abajo, era inútil discutir sobre irme a la habitación de Kairi, ya que Axel me había arrastrado hasta aquí públicamente. De pronto, Axel abrió la puerta del baño y por poco me golpea. Le miré para echarle la bronca pero apareció con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y me corté.

-Hey rubita, ¿qué haces? – Me preguntó pasando de largo.

-¿No lo ves? Ordeno mis cosas – Le dije mientras él cogía ropa para vestirse en el baño.- Tu y tu manía de ir ligero de ropa – Murmuré tratando de concentrarme en lo que hacía.

-Por lo menos admite que te gusta- Me provocó burlándose de mí.

-Imbécil- Espeté sin mirarle.

Axel se rió y después regresó al baño, tirándome encima la toalla que llevaba puesta antes de cerrar del todo la puerta del baño.

-¡Axel!- Grité enfurismada.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¿Habéis visto? ¡Me he dado prisa esta vez! Creo que ha sido porque me habéis mandado muchos reviews en los que me habéis pedido que actualice mas rápido ^^ ¡y me he motivado bastante! Aunque también soy consciente de que lo deje en un punto importante jaja Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews en serio 3

Pues no ha habido beso todavía! xD Me he dado cuenta que en realidad tal y como lo cuentan parece cierto que están saliendo incluso para ellos a veces xD jajaja ¿han avanzado demasiado rápido con su relación? ¿O así ya esta bien? xD Ahora ella admite que le cae bien por lo menos, pero no se consideran amigos todavía. Creo que ahora que fingen ser pareja empieza lo divertido de ese fic ^^

**LovelessKiara** : jaja sii a Axel le gusta Xion o eso cree xD he de confesar que creo que en este fic nadie paree tener sus sentimientos muy claros, es todo un lio creo v.v ¡sii! Ya se que es muy cliché eso de hacerse pasar por pareja para dar celos, pero es el punto al que quería llegar desde el principio xD va ser divertido a partir de ahora jijijiji

**sasume - uchiha**: Ya veras yaa.. es que ahora es el punto de vista de Namine, a lo mejor hago algunos capítulos en el punto de vista de Axel y mas tarde comentaré la verdadera reacción de Riku! Creo que Nami tiene que hablar con él seriamente, porque Riku tiene serias razones para estar preocupado. ¡Qué bien que viste que era Xion jijiji y lo siento no se han besado todavía pero Axel se ha portado muy bieen :3

**Ryuketsu no Fuyu**: Me he apresurado para que no perdáis el hilo, teníais razón. Espero que te divierta este capitulo!¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**Ren**: ¡Muhas gracias por tu review! Se que os dejé en un punto critico así que he actualizado pronto :) Me alegro que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic y a esta pareja, en serio! :3

**zakuraasSs** : ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Se que no es una pareja muy común, yo solía leer y escribir sobre Namine y Roxas pero de repente me pareció muy interesante Axel y Namine :3 ¡Me alegro mucho de que le hayas dado una oportunidad! Siento que no haya beso todavia, aunque tal y como es Axel no se si van a tardar mucho xD a ver que te han parecido sus reacciones.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SEGUÍS EL FIC! Y no dejéis de comentar lo que sea, una sugerencia, un comentario, cualquier cosa :3 Muchas gracias en serio ^^

* * *

><p>P.D: En mi <strong>perfil<strong> tengo el link de **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	9. Aprendiendo a convivir

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho: Aprendiendo a convivir.<strong>

Después de organizar nuestras cosas en nuestros correspondientes cuartos nos reunimos todos en el salón. Teníamos que descargar todos los instrumentos que se había encargado Demyx de traer en su furgoneta. Decidimos que los íbamos a colocar en el garaje, porque había mucho sitio. Estuvimos el resto de la tarde cargando instrumentos mientras Kairi y Riku hacían la cena.

Terminada nuestra cena, todos volvimos a nuestros cuartos correspondientes. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en mi nuevo cuarto compartido, alguien me agarró del brazo y me metió en otra habitación. Riku me miraba con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación.

-Riku... ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté ajena a su repentina y rígida postura.

-¿A que estás jugando con Axel, Namine? – Me preguntó en tono serio. Bajé la cabeza fijando mi mirada en mis manos, debatiendo en mi cabeza acerca de revelarle el secreto a mi hermano o no.

-A nada – Murmuré volviendo a mirarle a la cara.

-Estoy preocupado- Confesó ablandando un poco su expresión.

-Lo se- Reconocí.

-Pero no lo entiendo, a ti te gustaba Sora... ¿Entonces qué haces con Axel?- Inquirió todavía de brazos cruzados.

-Riku, tu sabes que perdía el tiempo con Sora – Le dije apenada. Y por primera vez empecé a creérmelo.

A lo mejor siempre había sido cierto, pero nunca quise admitirlo. A lo mejor siempre lo supe y por eso llegué a estar tan desesperada como para tratar de conseguirlo en un último intento, a cualquier precio.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que estoy muy cansada – Contesté mientras cerraba los ojos y me frotaba la sien con los dedos, me sentía algo mareada y agotada.

-Está bien, no voy a insistir más por hoy. Pero por favor, ten cuidado con Axel- Me advirtió- Se que crees que sabes con quién tratas pero no es así. No sabes como se comporta Axel con las chicas en realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Inquirí sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Axel es muy difícil con las chicas...- Empezó dudando acerca de seguir con la explicación- No es por asustarte, pero digamos que pierde el interés muy rápido- Le ofrecí una combinada expresión de sorpresa y enfado - Lo siento, tenía que avisarte. No puedo permitir que mi amigo te haga daño, prefiero que estés preparada, que sepas algunas cosas sobre Axel – Respondió en contestación a mi reacción.

Esa información me sorprendió más de lo que debería, pero si era cierta, significaba que nuestro engaño sería breve. Cuanto antes se olvidase Axel de Xion, mejor. En realidad yo tengo la esperanza de acercarme a Sora una vez termine esta extraña historia con Axel. No creo que Sora fuese el tipo de chico que tiene una aventura con la novia de un amigo, eso le pegaba más a Axel.

* * *

><p>Finalizada la conversación con mi hermano entré en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, permitiendo un suspiro escapar de mis labios. Una vez más, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño tras ver otra vez esa enorme cama. Todavía no habíamos resuelto el dilema. Aun así, me dirigí al pequeño balcón, abrí la ventana y salí a fuera para que me tocara el aire fresco en la cara. Con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a mi misma inspiré y expiré con cansancio, exhausta, confusa y preocupada. Abrí los ojos y pude distinguir un enorme jardín con piscina incluida. No daba crédito a lo veía.<p>

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el jardín, rubita?- Me preguntó Axel con una voz muy suave cerca de mi oído. Me sobresalté un poco, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, no tenia ni idea cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Me alejé un poco de él al mismo tiempo que me daba ligeramente la vuelta para verlo. Axel se encontraba reposando parte de su peso en la barandilla, usando una mano como apoyo y ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, quedando así más a mi altura. Me miraba con su característica media sonrisa.

-Claro – Afirmé tras dudar por unos instantes.

La curiosidad que me había aportado ver ese hermoso jardín me había dado la energía suficiente como para seguir a Axel hasta el final de las escaleras. Una vez estábamos en el salón, Axel retiró las cortinas hacia un lado y abrió la puerta hacia el jardín. Era simplemente precioso.

-Siento no haberlo enseñado antes, hemos estado my ocupados durante el día- Se excusó.

Yo ni siquiera respondí, simplemente me había quedado muda ante la grandeza de aquello. Era bello bajo la tenue luz de la luna reflejando el agua de la piscina, pero debo admitir que todo mejoró cuando Axel abrió las luces del jardín, incluyendo los del interior de la piscina. La luz había dejado atrás esa cierta sombra siniestra de la noche, le había dado la suave y equilibrada iluminación entre la luz y la oscuridad. Incluso me pareció algo romántico.

-De día es más bonito- Comentó Axel tras observarme durante unos segundos.

Yo simplemente le sonreí, sumergiéndome en la densidad que ofrecía el jardín. Perdiendo de vista a Axel, di algunas vueltas, seguí un pequeño caminito de piedras hasta unos arbustos con flores muy bien cuidados. Cuando volví al punto dónde se encontraba Axel, me quedé paralizada por un segundo, incapaz de creerme lo que mis ojos veían. Axel había empezado a quitarse la ropa. Él rió cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco de repente. Una vez se quedó solo en calzoncillos se tiró de cabeza a la piscina. Estaba como una cabra, yo iba solo con una camiseta de tirantes y una falda no muy larga y ya tenía frío.

-¡Estás loco, Axel! – Le grité sin poder evitar reírme.

-¿Por qué no te vienes? – Inquirió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ni harta de vino!- Contesté como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eres una aburrida- Mustió mientras salía del agua con decepción en su rostro.

Distraída por la falta de ropa de Axel y pensando que se había rendido e iba a coger su ropa que estaba todavía cerca de mis pies, Axel se abalanzó sobre mí y trató tirarme a la piscina. Yo me resistí todo lo que pude y lo maldije de todas las formas posibles. Fue inútil, ya que los dos caímos al agua.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – Le grité mientras me daba la vuelta para salir por las escaleras. Él solo me contestó con una gran carcajada que odié con todo el alma – Eres un capullo – Espeté estremeciéndome y temblando por el frío. No solía insultar a la gente pero es que Axel me sacaba de quicio.

- ¡Venga ya, si hace calor!– Dijo nadando hacia mi.

- Pero el agua esta fría, idiota – Le contesté girándome para afrontarlo.

Yo estaba temblando y lo miré enfadada mientras me abrazaba a mi misma. Entonces Axel desvió su atención hacia abajo, seguí su mirada un tanto confusa solo para darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando los pechos. Mi camiseta clara se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y trasparentaba de forma exagerada, se podía distinguir cada bordado de mi sostén azul. Tan pronto como fui capaz me tapé con las manos indignada e intenté escapar hacia atrás. Tras un par de pasos me di contra el borde de la piscina, él siguió adelante y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando él ya tenía sus manos sujetas en mis caderas. Siguió acercándose a mí, si era posible, y antes de que pudiera gritarle algo para que se alejara me susurró al oído.

-Parece ser que tenemos espectadores – Anunció Axel. Dejé de temblar por un momento y en cuanto vi a Sora en la ventana me olvidé por completo de Axel. Me puse nerviosa, no sabía si aquello era bueno o no. Casi no tuve tiempo de reaccionar como noté que Axel había deslizado su cabeza hacia mi cuello y había rodeado sus manos en la parte posterior de mis caderas.

-¿¡Pe-pero que demonios haces?! – Pregunté sobresaltada por le contacto, susurrándole fuerte, él se echó un poco atrás para mirarme a los ojos.

-No, ¿qué haces tu bañándote en la piscina con ropa?- Me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Me quedé boquiabierta, no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Él usó ese tiempo para apartarme las manos que todavía se encargaban de tapar la transparencia de mi ropa interior. Me cogió de la cintura antes de que yo pudiese volver a taparme, noté sus manos calientes presionarme fuerte contra la pared de la piscina, empezando a subir hacia arriba, tratando de levantar mi camiseta.

-Axel, no vas a quitarme la ropa- Le aseguré con seriedad mientras frenaba sus manos.

-¿Pero qué más te da? Si vas igual que irías en bañador- Trató de convencerme encogiéndose de hombros.

Pese encontrar cierta obviedad en sus palabras, mantuve la compostura y no dejé que siguiera. Entonces Axel sonrió, mirándome casi desafiante, como si yo le hubiese retado a algún tipo juego. Retiró sus manos sin dejar de observarme sonriendo todavía y me relajé un poco. Fue entonces cuando me acercó de golpe hacia él, disminuyendo la escasa distancia que nos separaba, notando como pegaba su pecho desnudo con el mío. Noté como el frío desaparecía y se convertía rápidamente en calor subiendo hasta mis mejillas. Él me miró fijamente a los ojos, todavía desafiante. Yo me sentí incómoda y desprotegida. Entonces le miré con ira y su sonrisa se ensanchó, se estaba burlando de mí. Yo intenté apartarlo, haciendo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos con la ayuda de mis manos, colocadas en su pecho.

- Para Axel, ya te has divertido bastante- Le dije rompiendo el contacto visual.

Traté de localizar a Sora, pero no estaba en mi campo de visión. ¿Habría alguien más ahí? ¿Se habrían marchado ya? ¿Y que pasaba con Xion? Axel, liberó una mano para ponérmela en mi barbilla y me forzó a mirarle de vuelta a los ojos. Fue suficiente para distraerme de todos esos pensamientos.

-¿Axel, se puede saber que pretendes? – Pregunté nerviosa, buscando la salida con la mirada e intentando escapar, ayunándome con las manos que todavía reposaban en su pecho. Pero eso solo sirvió para que él me rodease con el brazo y me mantuviera apretado contra él.

-Sería un poco raro si ahora no nos besáramos, ¿no crees?- Soltó de repente con voz seductora, como si aquello no significase nada para él. Solo se trataba de uno más de sus juegos. Yo no pude hacer más que volver a mirarle a los ojos, para ver si me estaba tomando el pelo. Supuse que no, al observar sus brillantes ojos puestos en los míos, y su pícara sonrisa acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

Sentí el impulso de darle un puñetazo y apartarlo rápidamente de mí, pero por alguna extraña razón me quedé congelada, incapaz de moverme ni hablar. Lentamente, él fue acercándose, y fue cerrando sus ojos en el camino. Yo hice lo mismo, pero más bien apretándolos fuertemente, esperando a que el momento terminase. Enfadada, decidí que no iba a responder el beso, y sorprendentemente, me dio un suave y pequeño beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Él se retiró un poco, para poder analizar mi expresión, la cual no era otra que sorpresa. Quedando satisfecho con mi reacción, deslizó su mano y me acarició mi cabello mojado.

Después, sus labios empezaron a aproximarse a los míos por segunda vez, así que fui cerrando mis parpados, extrañamente intrigada. Me dio un suave y casto beso en los labios. No tardó en darme otro más lento, al cual tampoco respondí. Su mano se desplazó hacia mi hombro muy lentamente, recorriendo mi cuello. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para luego volver a besarme progresivamente. Sus besos eran tan sorprendentemente suaves y lentos que me apetecía responder, aunque era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta. Llegué incluso a negarme a mi misma muchas de las sensaciones que me transmitía, sin duda lo atribuí a la más que probable larga experiencia de Axel.

Aun así, al poco tiempo no pude resistirme y le devolví un inofensivo beso. Noté una pausa por parte de él, separándose unos centímetros de mí, obligándome a esperar por el siguiente, el cual llegó en pocos segundos. Noté su sonrisa apretada contra mis labios mientras nos dábamos el beso. En ese momento no pensé en nada, mi mente convirtiéndose en un espacio ausente de cualquier razonamiento coherente. Dejé nuevas sensaciones que no llegué a analizar llenar mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, entregándome a sus demandas.

Mi evasión duró pocos segundos, recordándome a mi misma que eso no era lo que yo quería. Él había roto su promesa en apenas unas horas, y eso me enfurecía. Pero no me veía capaz de echárselo es cara, ya que yo había sido tan estúpida de corresponder algunos de sus besos y ni siquiera me veía capaz de apartarme de él. Mi mente me gritaba que rompiera el beso, pero mis labios habían dejado de responder las señales que mi cerebro enviaba.

Por fin logré volver en sí cuando Axel deslizó su mano que reposaba en mi hombro y la puso sobre uno de mis pechos. Me estremecí y alejé mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin poder apartarme demasiado a causa de la pared que lo impedía, sabiendo que Axel podía sentir mi respiración agitada por los besos.

-Axel, basta ya- Exigí en un susurro, tratando de no hacer pausas por mi falta de aire. Él apretó mi pecho con su mano en signo de rebelión y permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Ni hablar. Voy a demostrarte lo divertido que es besarnos para provocar a los demás- Me aseguró.

Axel rodeó sus manos alrededor de mi nuca y volvió presionar rápidamente sus labios sobre los míos, sin dejarme ocasión de protestar siquiera. Aunque el beso fue casto, fue diferente a todos los demás. Antes se había dedicado a jugar y tantear el terreno, ahora me había presionado bruscamente contra sus húmedos labios, haciendo recorrer un escalofrío por toda mi espalda y erizar el vello de mi piel. Esta sensación causada por Axel me asustó. Logré escaparme de sus manos y esquivé su mirada ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Una vez terminado el beso pude analizar sus palabras. ¿Que no había nada malo en esto...? ¡Todo estaba mal en esto! Entonces me di cuenta que no debería estar permitiendo que se aprovechara de mi tan descaradamente. En realidad, le hubiese apartado de mí definitivamente si no fuese porque todavía había gente en la ventana.

A pesar de mis súplicas para que se detuviese, Axel no era de los que se rendía, así que empezó a besarme el cuello. A decir verdad, al tocar mi piel desnuda con sus labios de forma tan suave me hizo sentir un hormigueo que empezó justo en el punto dónde empezó el primer beso y acabó escurriéndose por el resto de mi piel. Al notar su irregular respiración golpear mi cuello hacía estremecerme y provocaba un escalofrío recorrer por toda mi espalda, convirtiéndose rápidamente en calor. A medida que iba bajando, sus besos fueron volviéndose más intensos y tuve que morderme el labio para evitar cualquier sonido escaparse de mi boca.

-Te voy a matar después de esto- Me obligué a susurrar para que no darle el placer de pensar que me gustaba, en contestación recibí una risa ahogada en mi cuello por parte de él. Ahí tuve que aguantar mi respiración también, ya que si la soltada estaría tan agitada que Axel se daría cuenta de la reacción que provoca en mí.

-Admite que soy irresistible- Me susurró mientras me rodeaba con los brazos y seguía concentrado en mi clavícula.

-Nunca- Espeté con fingida amargura -¡Auch! - Aullé cuando Axel me mordió fuertemente el hombro molesto por mi respuesta, eso me ayudó a despejarme y trazar un plan para deshacerme de él.

Ya había permitido demasiado, y eso no era propio de mí. Axel bajaba sus labios peligrosamente por debajo de mi clavícula y afortunadamente me iluminé y encontré una solución que podría funcionar. Giré la cabeza hacia la dirección donde las ventanas de nuestro edificio se encontraban. Fingí que me había percatado en ese instante de la presencia de Sora y Demyx y que me daba vergüenza, que al fin y al cabo, era una de las auténticas razones.

-¡AAAH!- Chillé de repente mirando hacia la ventana donde se situaban los chicos, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Axel. Él me miraba desconcertado, no se lo esperaba para nada. Entonces fui derecha hacia la escalera, ates de que me pudiera frenar. Axel saludó a los individuos y Demyx le mostró el pulgar en signo de aprobación. Sora se limitó a devolverle el saludo. ¡Serán idiotas!

Volví a tener frío al instante y la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta no ayudaba mucho. Sora y Demyx cerraron la ventana una vez recibieron mi mirada asesina. Observé a Axel mientras me escurría mi ropa. Él todavía no se había movido del mismo sitio, con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Cuando comprobé que mis prendas no goteaban más, salí casi corriendo, sin siquiera coger mis chancletas, que para entonces, debían estar flotando por algún rincón de la piscina.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta tras de mi y me quedé apoyada en ella, jadeando. Me di cuenta de que me en tan solo un día había logrado decepcionarme a mi mima sin parar. Me sentí estúpida y con falta de carácter, probablemente era precisamente la razón por la que Axel había decidido pedirme esto a mí. A lo mejor no hacía esto solo por Xion, sino también para aprovecharse de una chica que nunca le hubiese permitido esto en otras circunstancias. Quizás para demostrarse a si mismo que podía seducir a la chica que se le antojase, y yo había picado como una idiota.<p>

Me dirigí hacia el baño de nuestra habitación, me quité toda la ropa y me puse mi pijama, me sequé un poco el pelo mojado y me lavé los dientes. Cuando terminé empecé a buscar algún tipo de manta en los armarios, afortunadamente las encontré pero estaban demasiado arriba.

En ese momento llegó Axel. Cuando me volteé para verlo me di cuenta de que no era enfado ni rabia lo que yo sentía. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al mirarle a los ojos, que él retiró preocupado. Yo me sentía muy avergonzada por el contacto que habíamos intercambiado unos minutos antes. Creo que me sonrojé pero me concentré de nuevo en lo que hacía y oí pasos acercarse por detrás, no noté la presencia de Axel hasta que vi como alzaba su brazo para conseguir las mantas sin esfuerzo alguno. Yo me sobresalté en seguida, dando un salto en dirección opuesta por la que él se había acercado. Él me ofreció las mantas, y al ver como yo no me movía ni siquiera para cogerlas suspiró y las dejó encima de la cama, luego se dirigió al baño y entró.

Cuando por fin reaccioné, me apresuré a coger las mantas y tirarlas en el suelo. Cogí una almohada y la arrojé junto a las mantas. Por suerte, parte de las rayuelas de la habitación estaban cubiertas por una alfombra. Axel salió del baño y alzó una ceja en cuanto me vio, yo esquivé su mirada.

-¿De verdad vas a dormir en el suelo?- Inquirió con recelo. Yo asentí, sin mirarle a la cara - Como quieras- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se estiraba en la cama.

Me estiré en el suelo, encima de las mantas, no estaba del todo cómoda pero tampoco me importaba. Ahora no estaba preocupada por eso precisamente. No entendía que es lo que pasaba en mi interior, la verdad es que suelo ponerme nerviosa siempre que algún chico guapo se acerca más de lo normal e intenta coquetear conmigo. No es que no haya besado nunca a nadie antes, pero por lo menos había estado siempre segura de querer hacerlo. Axel no me ha dejado opción, y con esos dos ahí arriba mirando me he sentido como entre la espada y la pared, me he sentido muy forzada. Pero sigo esquivando el verdadero problema; ¿Si no me ha gustado, por qué no me he enfadado cuando ha entrado por la puerta? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto en vez de echar nuestro trato por la borda? Y... si no estoy enfadada, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que me gustase un poco el beso de Axel? Empecé a respirar más rápido ante la idea, sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas. No creía en realidad que fuese eso, seguramente fuera el simple hecho de que la experiencia de Axel me había asombrado. Traté de convencerme de eso por mi propio bien, ya que no quería que Axel oyera mi agitada respiración a causa de mis pensamientos. No podía pensar con claridad, era demasiado reciente. Y mucho menos con Axel durmiendo a unos pocos metros de mí. Además, habíamos empezado a salir hoy, era normal que estubiese confusa y nerviosa, así que me permití consultarlo con la almohada y tomar una decisión el día siguiente.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Creo que le he puesto mucho sentimiento en este capítulo ^/^ ¡Se han besado yaa! :DDDD Pero Namine no sabe muy bien como se siente, ya lo averiguara poco a poco xD eso si, van a tardar un poco en darse otro beso creo yo... oh, y en el siguiente capitulo por fin vamos a saber que le pasa a Axel por esa cabecilla suya! xD ¡voy a hacer una parte desde su punto de vista! Habrá algunos más pero la mayoría de capítulos los contará Namii ^^

**Ryuketsu no Fuyu**: ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bien que te empiece a gustar más AkuNami :3 ¡Pues si, la ha hecho sufrir mucho! Muchas gracias por pasarte a ver mis fanarts! ¡Qué ilusion! ^/^ Me encanta dibujar a esta pareja ^^

**LovelessKiara**: jaja ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, Axel trata a toda costa de convencer a los demás en este capitulo. Y sí, ha roto ya su promesa, no ha durado ni 24 horas! La verdad es que Riku tenía que hablar con seriedad con Namine, a ver como se comporta a partir de ahora con Axel xD

**sasume – uchiha**: ¡Muchas gracias! Mira, precisamente el próximo capitulo y a lo mejor el siguiente es Axel quien describe la historia, ya toca saber que le pasa por la cabeza. La verdad es que me he concentrado mucho en Axel y Namine estos primeros capítulos pero quiero contar otros hechos con otros personajes desde el punto de vista de Namine, cosas que van pasadno y cosas que ya han pasado... A ver que tal lo consigo v.v Y sí, Namine aprende muy rápido a mentir xD

**zakuraasSs**: jeje ¡muchas gracias! Por hoy no duermen juntos v.v, pero tarde o temprano le va doler la espalda de dormir en el suelo, ¿no? Jeje Esta vez sí hubo besooo! :3 oh, y de momento no sabemos mucho de Xion y su relación con Axel, ella no sabe nada xD y a namine le parece que esto no funciona mucho xD pero ¿quién sabe? siguen intentando.

**SummonerDagger88**: yaaay ¡muchas gracias! ¡Qué bien que te guste! ^^ jaja si, Namine parece una persona completamente distinta cuando esta con Axel, para mal o para bien :P Sigue ya tu fic que es el mejor del mundooo! :3

* * *

><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, y no olvidéis mandarme un reveiw ;)<p>

P.D: En mi perfil tengo el link de fanarts hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	10. Sentimientos Ocultos del Pasado

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve: Los sentimientos ocultos del pasado<strong>

Axel POV:

Me encontraba en la cama sin poder dormir, dando vueltas sin parar, sin poder evitar pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Yo sabía que me había pasado con ella, era consciente de que lo había hecho mal. Yo suelo ser así con las chicas, me dejo llevar demasiado. Pensaba que sabría comportarme con ella porque estaba al corriente de que Namine era bastante inocente e inexperta en este campo. Mi intención era solo un pequeño beso para disimular un poco, pero en cuanto me devolvió ese beso empecé a divertirme tanto que se volvió adictiva para mí. Siempre había encontrado a Namine muy atractiva, pero nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de sentirme así por ella... Despertó la curiosidad en mí, queriendo descubrir sus límites, sintiéndome intrigado su supuesta inocencia.

Me había perdido tanto en sus labios, a pesar de ser completamente besos castos, que mi mano había resbalado instintivamente hasta su pecho. Sabía que ahí la había fastidiado pero al ver su reacción, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su agitada respiración y su confusa mirada, incrementó mis ganas de jugar con ella. Por una parte quise apartarme, considerando que ya había sido más que suficiente, pero no pude parar y enterré su pecho en mi mano, dándome más satisfacción de la que debería.

Aun así, no dudé en dejarlo para volver a besarla, convencido que podía caer en mi red de nuevo. Era difícil que una chica se me resistiera, no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo. Namine era todo un reto para mí, aunque nunca fue mi intención conseguirla. Ella se deshizo del beso y sin darme cuenta me encontré besando su cuello, era tan suave y fino que no podía apartarme por voluntad propia, pero cuando ella me habló en un tono tan amargo me enfadé y le mordí sin mucha fuerza en el hombro, solo para mosquearla en realidad. Curiosamente, su grito no fue del todo de dolor y reconozco que me incitó a seguir, tanto que mis labios querían seguir bajando hacia sus pechos, pero afortunadamente fui suficientemente prudente como para frenar esos impulsos.

De pronto me empujó y volví a la tierra de golpe. Nada más mirarla supe que lo había fastidiado todo, era imposible que ahora volviese a confiar en mí. Y me sentí decepcionado conmigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de parar cuando me dí cuenta de que tenía que terminar con eso.

Así que, cuando se enfadó conmigo, no discutí. Sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. Lo que no pude descifrar es su extraño comportamiento cuando entré en la habitación. Me evitaba... ¿Me tenía miedo? ¿De qué? ¿De que le saltase encima en cualquier momento? Ahora nuestra farsa iba a ser todavía más complicada, aunque el numerito de la piscina daría de que hablar por unos días...

En realidad me supo mal cuando se puso a dormir en el suelo, en otra circunstancia a lo mejor hubiese tratado de convencerla de que no iba a tocarla, de que la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que durmiésemos los dos sin siquiera rozarnos. Pero supe que cualquier tipo de sugerencia por mi parte seria un completo error, ella no confiaría más en mí tras lo ocurrido en la piscina. Lo único que se me ocurría era decirle por la mañana que al día siguiente ya dormiría yo en el suelo, era lo menos que podía hacer, siempre y cuando ella quisiera seguir con lo que pactamos.

Di varias vueltas más en la cama pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, preguntándome si ella estaría pensando en lo mismo. Quería disculparme, pero ese tipo de cosas se me daban muy mal, no sabía expresar con claridad lo que sentía.

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté, tuve que recordar donde me encontraba y qué había sucedido el día anterior. Al recordar a Namine miré rápidamente al suelo, pero ahí no había nada, ni siquiera un pequeño indicio de que alguien hubiese estado durmiendo ahí.<p>

Bajé las escaleras y llegué al salón, Riku estaba sentado en la mesa, lo saludé y entré en la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Ahí encontré a Namine hablando con Sora. No se porque pero me dio una punzada verla coqueteando con él, aunque creo que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que lo hacían. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé cariñosamente rodeando su cintura con mis manos, dándole un pequeño beso el la mejilla, ella se tensó al instante.

-Axel, déjalo ya- Me contestó apartándose de mí.

-Menudo humor por la mañana- Dije yo sirviéndome un vaso de naranja.

Seguramente le había fastidiado su momento con Sora, pero me daba igual. Tampoco quería que me dejase en mal lugar, que no me tomasen en serio.

Regresamos los tres al salón y tomamos asiento junto a Riku. Entonces bajaron Roxas y Xion por las escaleras y se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros, pocos minutos después apareció Kairi. Mientras estábamos tomando nuestro desayuno, abrió la puerta de cristal que daba paso al jardín y apareció Demyx en bañador.

-¿Demyx, qué haces en bañador tan temprano? – Preguntó Kairi bostezando- ¿Es que vamos a la playa? – Inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa, incorporándose a la mesa.

Entonces Demyx sacudió la cabeza y retiró las cortinas, mostrando todo el jardín, incluyendo la piscina. Kairi abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó para salir disparada hacia la puerta.

-¡Esto es increíble, Axel! –Exclamó eufórica- ¿Cómo no nos lo enseñaste ayer? – Inquirió sin dejarme contestar la pregunta, saliendo casi corriendo por la puerta.

Xion se levantó también y siguió a Kairi con curiosidad hacia afuera. Creo que Roxas estaba tan dormido que se tomó su tiempo, se terminó su café y se fue hacia el jardín también.

Entonces se creó cierta incomodidad, ninguno de los que estábamos ahí realmente ilusionado por la piscina. Demyx ya conocía la casa, pero Sora y Riku parecían molestos, así que intuí que Riku también había visto la escena de ayer. Imaginé que para su hermano debía ser difícil ver a su hermana pequeña conmigo, él me conocía bien, lo extraño era que todavía no hubiese venido a amenázame o algo. Aparentemente parecía muy distante y a su bola, pero yo sabía que era muy protector con su hermana pequeña, así que yo tendría que tener más cuidado con ella.

- ¿A qué hora vamos a ir a la playa hoy? – Preguntó Roxas saliendo de ninguna parte con una sonrisa, mucho más despejado ya.

-No, no- Negó Demyx después de reírse un poco todavía de pie, apoyado el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una taza en sus manos - ¡Hoy hay que montar todo lo que descargamos ayer!

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Xion desde detrás de Roxas haciendo un puchero.

-¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? – Inquirió Roxas de la misma forma que su _no-por-mucho–tiempo-novia._

-No- Declaró él, inflexible.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Demyx- Se quejó Kairi que había oído lo suficiente.

-Lo primero es lo primero- Insistió- Pero vosotros tres podéis quedaros en la piscina si queréis, no estáis obligados a ayudarnos, además no creo que tardemos mucho.

-Pero si os ayudamos acabaremos antes, y así podremos ir todos a la playa por la tarde- Sugirió Xion con una dulce sonrisa.

-Habría que ir a comprar...- Comenté pensativo.

-No pasa nada, pedimos unas pizzas- Contestó Riku.

-Pero hay que comprar todo para fiesta- Expliqué con una media sonrisa.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos Demyx y Kairi exclamaron eufóricos ante la noticia. Se había comentado la idea, pero no había quedado nada confirmado. Tuve que preguntar a mi padre, el cual aceptó siempre y cuando no se rompiese nada y limpiásemos luego. Pero teníamos que hacer una fiesta de llegada para nuestros amigos de Destiny Islands, ¿no? Así que, además de organizar los instrumentos, también teníamos que preparar todo para la fiesta que dábamos al día siguiente.

-Venga, ahora a trabajar- Anuncié.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra, sin quejas esta vez. Nos repartimos las tareas, los del grupo de música fuimos para abajo, mientras que Xion limpiaba la cocina, Kairi hacía la lista de la compra y Riku creaba un evento en Facebook invitando a nuestros conocidos de Destiny Islands.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos metidos en el garaje organizando todo estuve muy concentrado en ello. Lo distribuimos todo bastante bien, puesto de forma que se pareciera lo máximo al estudio de Demyx, aunque no quedaba tan bonito.

Mientras abría cajas, organizábamos cosas y distribuíamos el material me puse a pensar demasiado. Creo que empecé a ser conciente del por qué había creado toda esta complicada farsa entre Namine y yo, y no podía decir que estuviese precisamente orgulloso de ello. La verdadera razón era que no quería estar solo. Dejé mi relación con Larxene porque ella empezó a ser muy celosa y trataba de controlarme todo el tiempo. Al principio era genial, ella era guapa, sexy, decidida, extrovertida y sobretodo mala. Larxene era una chica que no pasaba desapercibida, pero estaba un poco loca. A decir verdad, en cuanto lo dejamos fue algo incomodo, ya que ella formaba parte del grupo junto con Demyx, Saix y Marluxia. Al principio ella estaba resentida conmigo pero fue comportándose poco a poco.

Entonces apareció Xion, que no tenía nada que ver con ella y me gustó, tardé en darme cuenta, pero me gustaba mucho. Su pelo negro, su tímida sonrisa, su dulzura, su bondad. Nada que ver con mi exnovia. Ella tenía problemas pero era incapaz de dejarse ayudar por nadie, o eso creía yo. Roxas no sabía acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya que yo nunca lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que se lo confesé a Namine. Roxas insistió con Xion, trató de ayudarla y estuvo siempre ahí para ella. A lo mejor debería pensar que se la merece, y probablemente así sea, pero yo también traté de ayudarla en muchas ocasiones pero ella siempre me decía que estaba bien. Yo respeté su espacio, Roxas no. Y así es como la consiguió.

Así que yo no podía soportar la idea de verlos juntos durante estas vacaciones, yo también necesitaba alguien para no sentirme ridículo y solo. Necesitaba tener a alguien que jugase ese papel mientras yo me acercaba a Xion. Y Namine resultó perfecta, ya que a ella le gustaba Sora y no se pillaría por mí.

No sabía por qué, pero Namine siempre había sido extrañamente importante para mí, de una forma u otra. No recuerdo mi vida sin ella, pero si recuerdo como era nuestra relación de pequeños. Recuerdo porque empezamos a llevarnos mal, aunque dudo que ella se acuerde. De alguna forma siempre he sentido curiosidad por ella, siempre había estado atento a lo que ella hacia.

Volví en sí cuando apareció Xion por la puerta, diciéndonos que ya había acabado su tarea y quería ayudarnos un poco, me pregunté qué estarían haciendo Kairi y Riku.

Mientras acabábamos las tareas me di cuenta de algo que seguramente hacia rato que estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que daba un paso cerca de Namine se apartaba y se alejaba rápidamente hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Repetí el procedimiento un par de veces más para asegurar mi teoría, y ella cada vez se ponía más de los nervios ante mi proximidad. Ni siquiera tenia que acercarme a ella con intenciones románticas, ni siquiera tocarla, tan siquiera rozar vagamente su cuerpo, lo único que necesitaba para alejarla de mi era menos de un metro de distancia. No sabía si reírme ante su exagerado comportamiento o sentirme realmente ofendido. Elegí no decir nada y dejarla en paz, así que terminamos, comimos, limpiamos y fuimos a comprar lo necesario poniendo todos la misma cantidad de dinero.

Cuando llegué quise revisar el evento que había hecho Riku, abrí mi cuenta de facebook y me encontré con muchísimas notificaciones. Me alegré, ya que pensaba que con tan solo un día de antelación no vendría mucha gente a la fiesta, aun así parecía que había tenido bastante éxito. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía. ¡Riku había puesto cosas homosexuales en mi estado! Pero no cosas sutiles, no... ¡Atrocidades! Incluso se había hecho fan de paginas guarras gays, había cantidad de estados que ponía que me gustaba el porno gay y hasta había cambiado mi foto de perfil con una imagen de solo la mitad de un tío en tanga! Ya no quería saber qué más cosas, me levanté enfadado en busca del culpable de esta broma pesada. Todos de echaron a reír. Intuí que esto no era solo cosa de Riku... ¡Kairi! ¡Ella había sido!

-Os voy a matar- Grité mosqueado. Kairi estalló a reír y me dirigí a ella, pero se escabulló hacia el jardín y se quitó rápidamente el vestido y se tiró al agua sin dejar de reír.

-Más vale que te des prisa en borrar tus estados, aunque con las horas que hace probablemente ya lo habrá visto todo el mundo- Dijo entre risas, me di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia el portátil y me encontré a todos leyendo mis estados sin poder parar de reír. Leyeron algunos en voz alta y hasta yo me reí.

-Vale, apartad de ahí- Los empujé sin poder evitar dejar el rastro de una sonrisa en mis labios.

Borré todo lo que pude y luego amenacé a Riku que me contase que más había hecho mientras algunos de bañaban en la piscina. Comprobé la lista de invitados para la fiesta, la mayoría habían aceptado y comentado con alegría ante nuestro regreso a Destiny Islands. Cuando me uní al grupo me di cuenta que Namine no estaba. Pregunté por ella y me dijeron que había ido a su habitación a por una cosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui a nuestra habitación y ahí estaba, dibujando en su cuaderno sobre la cama. En el momento que mantuvimos contacto visual noté como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Fue entonces cuando me pregunté por que había ido a buscarla. Era consciente de que era yo la razón por la que ella se había aislado en la habitación, yo era la última persona a la que quería ver. Aun así, ahí estaba, y ahora no podía simplemente marcharme.

-¿Estás bien? - conseguí preguntar tras unos segundos incómodos. Ella asintió y apartó sus ojos de mi para dirigirlos hacia su dibujo.

- Algo cansada - decidió contestar con un hilo de voz. Caminé hasta llegar al borde de la cama, pero sin sentarme en ella, ella se aferró a su cuaderno ante me proximidad.

-Hoy duermes tu en la cama - Le comenté con toda la amabilidad que pude. Ella me miró desconfiada. - Si te parece bien...- Más bien gruñí haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa, me sentí algo aliviado y me senté en la cama. Ella siguió dibujando.

-¿Qué dibujas?- Pregunté para no permanecer callados más tiempo, sin estar seguro de si marcharme ya o permanecer un poco más en la habitación.

- Nada - Se limitó a contestar, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme a los ojos.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me estiré del todo en la cama con las manos reposando debajo de mi cabeza. Si ella no quería explicármelo, no iba a insistir.

-¿Y te... hace ilusión la fiesta?- Pregunté con tono despreocupado.

-No mucho...- Me comentó cabizbaja y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué no? - Pregunté volviendo a incorporarme.

-Bueno...- Comenzó dudosa, jugueteando con el lápiz. Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio- Es que yo no conozco a nadie salvo a mi hermano... a ver, a vosotros os conozco desde hace mucho tiempo... pero no he pasado mucho tiempo con vosotros.

- Pues invita a algún amigo tuyo - Le sugerí.

-¿En serio? - Pregunto con recelo.

-Claro. Hay sitio- Afirmé con aire despreocupado.

Ella me contestó con una sonrisa que se me contagió. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, para dejarle un poco de espacio para que siguiera dibujando. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta me di cuenta de que había un asunto que no podía demorar más.

-Namine...- Conseguí llamarla mientras me daba la vuelta para verla.

-¿Sí?- Contestó clavando sus ojos azules en los míos.

-Yo...- Dije apartando la mirada- No se muy bien como decir esto...- Continué mientras me rascaba la nuca para restarle importancia a la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento. Ella esperó paciente - Lo siento. – Conseguí decir en un suspiro. Ella no dijo nada, esperando alguna explicación con sentido alguno- Ya sabes... por lo de ayer. En serio lo siento mucho, no debí haber hecho eso en la piscina.

- Oh...- Fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir, esquivando la mirada hacia su dibujo de nuevo, intentando disimular el rubor que había provocado en sus mejillas- Esta bien- Dijo tras unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva. Me quité un peso de encima al saber que me había perdonado, le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- Te veo luego- Me despedí antes de cerrar la puerta, ella asintió.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Tenéis todo el derecho a matarme ahora mismo! He desaparecido durante varios meses. Para ser sincera, tenía más de la mitad del capítulo escrito desde hace meses, pero he perdido un poco la inspiración... no tengo muy claro qué va a pasar en la fiesta! v.v Acepto sugerencias! Jajaj Oh, y qué os a parecido el punto de vista de Axel? ¿Debería escribir más sobre como vive él las experiencias? Os advierto que estoy pensando en hacerlo con otros personajes jijij no sé ya veremos, sobre la marcha... Y de verdad que ando falta de inspiración :( ¡no se que me pasa! Demasiados trabajos T.T Pero os prometo que no dejare nunca esta historia! En serio! ò_ó

**nami-dreams19**: Muchas gracias por pasarte a ver mis links! en serio, qué ilusión! Y sii se besaron yaa! Ahora empiezan las complicaciones! Jeje pero en este capitulo hacen las paces yaa jeje espero que te haya gustado como piensa Axel ^^ ha sido un poco dificil, mas que nada por que he tenido que escribir como pensaria un hombre, del palo simplon, sin darle demasiado vueltas a lo que siente o porque lo siente xD espero que sigas la historia a pesar del largo retraso v.v y me encantaria saber que opinas de este capitulo =3

**Ryuketsu no Fuyu**: ya se que el primer beso fue demasiado jejejej Pero es que reperesnta que axel tiene mucha experiencia con chicas y no sabe parar! xD es un hombre al fin y al cabo v.v y si.. nami durmió en el suelo pobre jaja pero axel ha terminado siendo bastante considerado ofreciendose a dormir en el suelo la proxima vez jiji muchas gracias por leer y perdon por el retraso! Ahh y estoy planeando hacer un dibujo por capitulo, o al menos algunos, ahora estoy apunto de terminar la portada jeje asi que la del beso estoy en ello ;) jiji

**SummonerDagger8****8**: jijij muchas gracias ^/^ espero que te haya gustado como piensa Axel, bueno, es un hombre asi que no le ha dado muchas vueltas a lo que siente xD En cuanto a tu vida sentimental espero de todo corazon que estes bien! Y si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo de lo que sea no dudes en hacerlo en serio! Yo tambien tengo algunos problemas sentimentales... y es verdad que influyen mucho a la hora de escribir! Yo te apoyo en lo que haga fata!

**zakuraasSs****:** Axel mas que bipolar... es que se deja llevar demasiado cuando esta con una chica atractiva jajaj Riku no aprueva esta relacion pero es que el chico es muy educado y respeta el espacio de su hermano, pero si por el fuera yo creo que mataba a palo a Axel ajajaj aunque sean amigos... Es un poco la tensión que yo recibi en KH entre Axel y Riku respecto a Namine jaja aunque en esta historia son hermanos xD Siento muchisimo lo que he tardado en completar el capitulo... v.v me da que es un poco flojo... y con la fiesta no se que haceeeer! Espero encontrar mi insipiracion por navidad y que me comenteis un poco (y me mateis en los comentarios por tardar tanto) que os ha parecido por donde va la historiaa! gracias por leer en serio! Y espero que todavia la siguas, y me alegro que te unas al AkuNami :D

**sasume - uchiha**: jajaj lo se, a namine le fue dificil pararle los pies a Axel, él se dejo llevar demasiado, aunque ella podia haberle frenado antes.. jijij Ah y en mi historia mas bien riku sabe cocinar, aunque creo que casi todos van a preparar platos muy sencillos jajajaj Riku todavia tiene un papel importante como hermano, no le gusta nada su relacion pero respeta el espacio de su hermana, vigilando de cerca a Axel, claro esta xD Bien espero que te guste este capitulo y que se entienda un poco que es lo que le pasaba a Axel por la cabeza un poco. Se que me vas a matar por no haber actualizado hasta ahora.. y la verdad es que lo siento mucho porque a mi tambien me fastidia cuando alguien no actualiza durante varios meses, pero es que he estado muy opcupada :( Lo siento e intentare recuperar mi inspiracion estas navidades! Gracias por seguir leyendo :)

**Ren**: jejeje muchas gracias! Se que tenias ganas de mas, os deje con la intriga! xD pero es que mi inspiracion se esfumo y me cuesta recuperala! pero por lo menos ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capaitulo! La verdad es que si! El beso paso mu rapido, pero despues de esto namine va estar muy recelosa y creo que Axel no se va a atrevir ni a tocarla casi! jaja ya veremos dentro de unos capitulos! Espero que te guste y me alegro un monton que te guste aku nami en serio ^^

Perdonad la espera y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOOODOS!

P.D: En mi **perfil** tengo el link de **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	11. La fiesta de bienvenida

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diez: La fiesta de bienvenida<strong>

Mi hermano me acompañó a la estación de tren para recoger a Olette, la cual yo había invitado por sugerencia de Axel. Nos encontrábamos en el coche de regreso a la casa de la playa.

-Muchas gracias por venir a recogerme Riku, eres muy amable- Le agradeció Olette a mi hermano con una sonrisa en sus labios, emocionada.

-No hay de que, me alegro de que hayas venido- Le contestó Riku, yo me giré para dedicarle una sonrisa a Olette.

Cuando llegamos y le enseñamos la casa, la invitada se quedó asombrada y a la vez entusiasmada. Se instaló en una habitación y yo traje algunas cosas allí también, tenía intención de aprovechar que estaba Olette para librarme unos días de compartir habitación con Axel, fue la excusa perfecta. Presenté a Olette a los que no la conocían, aunque eran pocos los que no lo hacían, ya que iba a la misma clase que la mayoría de nosotros, y los demás seguro que la habían visto algunas veces.

* * *

><p>Ya era casi la hora de que llegasen los invitados y ya estaba todo listo, la decoración, la comida en la mesa, la bebida en la nevera (la mayoría con alcohol), la mesita con distintos juegos... y todo lo que se pudiera romper ya lo habíamos guardado en un sitio seguro. Ahora solo faltaba decidir que iba a ponerme y esperar a que los desconocidos llegasen.<p>

Finalmente decidí ponerme un vestido blanco, uno de los muchos que tengo, que llevaba alguna pedrería plateada y unos bordados muy bonitos al final del vestido. La verdad es que fue Olette quien insistió en que me lo pusiera. Ella se puso un vestido sin mangas naranja con flores amarillas al final, con un cinturón marrón muy bonito en la cintura.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos unimos a los demás. Poco a poco fue llegando gente y me sentí algo intrusa, aunque estuve bien gracias a Olette y Sora, que estaban conmigo. También reconocí a Lea y Ventus, los hermanos pequeños de Axel y Roxas, que vivían aquí en Destiny Islands y se hicieron amigos cuando Lea se mudó aquí con su madre, aunque no tuve ocasión de saludarles, por el momento.

Afortunadamente, fui capaz de recordar los nombres de algunos de los invitados que me presentaron, como Terra y Aqua. Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Wakka y Selphie. Este último nombre me hizo sonreír, ya que había oído hablar un poco sobre ella.

-¿Así que tu eres Namine? – Inquirió con curiosidad, muy sonriente - Me alegro mucho de conocerte - Me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Encantada de conocerte a ti también, Selphie- Le dije con sinceridad, ya que había oído algo ella.

-Hey Sora, ¿no ha venido tu primo? - Preguntó alguien de alrededor.

-No, por suerte no - Contestó con alivio, antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar, alguien me tapó los ojos.

-¡Hey, Namine! Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh? - Reconocí la voz de Lea y me di la vuelta para verlo.

Lea tenia mi edad, estuvo en mi clase hasta hace unos años y pese que se parecía a su hermano, él siempre me había caído muy bien. Ahora estaba acompañado de Ventus, el hermano menor de Roxas. Solo se llevaban un año de diferencia en realidad, y por lo visto al mudarse los dos aquí se hicieron muy amigos. También iban acompañados de un chico de pelo azul.

-Este es Isa- Me comentó Lea introduciendo a su amigo.

-Sí. Encantado - Dijo algo serio.

-Lo mismo digo- Contesté con una sonrisa.

-Isa es así de serio, no es nada personal- Aclaró Lea, restándole importancia.

-Oye, que estoy presente...- Se quejó él. Ventus se rió y me saludó.

-Hola Namine, que bien te veo - Me dijo Ventus muy alegre, con una calida sonrisa.

-Hola Ven ¿Que tal te va por aquí?- Le pregunté yo, la verdad es que hacia mucho que no le veía, había crecido bastante, tenía mi altura y se parecía muchísimo a Roxas, aunque solo de aspecto en realidad.

-¡Bien! – Dijo contento- La verdad es que no puedo quejarme.

-Oye Nami, ¿es verdad que estas saliendo con mi hermano?- Preguntó de repente Lea.

-¡Vaya! Aquí las noticias vuelan- Comenté algo sorprendida pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Así que es cierto? – Inquirió asombrado. Yo cerré los ojos y asentí.

-¡No puede ser...!- Comentó Ventus sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué estas saliendo con él? - Preguntó Lea extrañado- Es un idiota- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos. Eso me hizo reír y dejé de sentime tan incómoda con el tema. Isa sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, lo se. Pero cosas más raras ocurren cada día – Concluí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Pero él no te merece! Busca a alguien mejor antes de que te haga daño – Dijo convencido, pero con un toque de broma. Es justo como me lo tomé, pero no pude evitar pensar que todos a su alrededor conocían demasiado bien acerca de Axel y sus relaciones con las chicas.

-Qué dulce eres Lea, muchas gracias- Dije agradecida por preocuparse por mí más que por su hermano mayor.

-Y si Axel te hace daño me llamas e iré a darle una buena paliza- Dijo con entusiasmo y seguridad.

Su comentario me hizo reír y me sentí más valorada y querida, algo que agradecía mucho en esos momentos. Pero justo terminar la frase se llevó un golpe en la cabeza, proviniendo de su hermano mayor, me quedé helada ante la presencia de Axel. Olette puso una mano en mi hombro, dándome a entender que tenía que relajarme. Olette era mi mejor amiga, siempre estaba a mi lado y lograba hacerme sentir bien y comunicarse conmigo sin siquiera cruzar palabra. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerla como amiga.

-¿Que tu vas a hacer qué? - Preguntó Axel molesto.

-Oh mierda... - Empezó Lea mientras se escabullía de allí- Axel, no te la mereces – Dijo desde lejos, haciéndole una mueca, en realidad solo para picarle. Ven y Isa le siguieron.

-Veras como te pille - Amenazó Axel alzando un puño y haciendo como que iba a perseguirlo. Luego me miró a mi mosqueado. No pude evitar reír ante la situación- ¿Te parece gracioso?- Me preguntó todavía algo serio.

-Pues sí, hasta que has llegado tu - Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con un tono mas alto que el suyo- Estabais hablando mal de mi – Se quejó.

-Lea solo bromeaba Axel, no lo dice de verdad- Aclaré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Madre mía, esta claro que aquí no os aburrís ¿eh? – Dijo Selphie de repente.

Después de comer un poco, empezamos a beber y empezó a sonar la música.

Axel había explicado a algunas de las chicas que yo y él estábamos saliendo. Seguramente fue para quitárselas de encima, por que la verdad, había chicas que no se cortaban ni un pelo, yo solo esperaba que se debiera al alcohol que habían tomado. Y a decir verdad me di cuenta porque algunas chicas empezaron a mirarme mal... Axel tampoco me las había presentado formalmente, simplemente supuse que se dedicó a contar por ahí que yo era su novia. Y no me pareció mal en ese momento, ya que tampoco me apetecía estar cerca de él durante la fiesta. Así que ignoré a Axel y a las miradas amenazadoras de las chicas y me concentré en pasarlo bien con Olette.

Mientras bailaba un poco y hablaba con Olette, no pude evitar ver a Demyx algo decaído y me preocupé. Al cabo de pocos minutos salió al jardín y le seguí, dejando a Olette con mi hermano y con Sora.

-¡Demyyx!- Le llamé cariñosamente, él se giró y vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces le di un abrazo inesperado.

-¡Woa, Nami! Que contenta estás- Dijo riendo un poco.

La verdad es que la confianza vino sobretodo de que ya habíamos empezado a beber un poco, sino a lo mejor no lo habría abrazado, aunque me dio la sensación de que necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Un poco, sí. Pero tu no lo pareces demasiado. ¿Que te ocurre? - Pregunté inquietada, mientras nos acomodábamos en un banco de jardín.

-Nada Nami, no te preocupes. Solo he venido a tomar un poco el aire - Me dijo tratando de ocultar su desánimo con una sonrisa.

-Ya. Y yo soy monja- Dije cruzándome de brazos, demostrando que no iba a creerle. Demyx primero se rió ante mi comentario, luego suspiró, dándose por vencido.

-¿Habrá que contarlo no? -Dijo rascándose la cabeza, más bien preguntándoselo a si mismo. Yo seguí mirándole a los ojos y asentí- Bueno hay...

-¿Una chica? - Aventuré tras ver que no se decidía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Inquirió sorprendido, arqueando una ceja.

-No es difícil de adivinar- Concluí yo.

-Bueno ella y yo...-Empezó algo tímido- Estuvimos liados el verano pasado. Nunca dejamos nada claro... Así que lo dejamos como algo pasajero, solo de verano. Si lo piensas fríamente es normal, pero aun así... Cuando la he vuelto a ver... – Dijo sin saber muy bien como seguir con la frase.

-Bueno y ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ella?- Pregunté tratando de animarle.

-Lo hubiese hecho... es solo que ha traído a alguien- Dijo en un suspiro, parecía hundido.

-Oh vaya, ¿la chica esta saliendo con otro?- Pregunté con recelo.

-Eso parece... no se lo he preguntado- Me contestó sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Es la morena?- Inquirí finalmente absorbida por la curiosidad.

-¿Yuna? ¡No!- Dijo riendo un poco ante la idea- Es Aqua- Confesó al fin.

-Ah, la chica del pelo azul. Es preciosa- Afirmé yo con una sonrisa.

-Y muy dulce...- Volvió a suspirar. Yo le di un codazo y él se quejó- ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó frotándose donde le había dado yo con el codo.

-No, ¿Qué haces tú? – Pregunté medio enfada levantándome del banco- ¿Qué vas a conseguir aquí sentado? Si realmente quieres recuperarla porque es importante para ti, ¡levántate y ve a por ella! – Casi le grité como regañándole.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! Voy a entrar ahí y...!- Dijo con energía levantándose también del banco- Espera, no... Necesito pensarlo un momento- Rectificó cambiando completamente su estado de animo otra vez.

No pude evitar reírme con ganas tras ver sus reacciones contradictorias y Demyx me sonrió débilmente, verdaderamente hecho un lío. Justamente en ese momento vino Axel.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó más bien refunfuñando.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- Le aclaré yo cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Volvías a hablar mal de mi?- Preguntó desconfiado.

-No todo gira entorno a ti, ¿sabes?- Contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bah, da igual- Contestó Axel- Kairi anda loca buscándoos, dice no se qué de un juego- Explicó Axel.

-Ay madre, ya tiemblo. ¿A qué diablos nos hará jugar?- Comenté en voz alta.

-No será para tanto, ya veras. Es solo un juego para pasarlo bien- Trató de tranquilizarme Demyx. Axel volvió hacia dentro y Demyx me empujó un poco para que lo siguiera- ¿Sabes? Cuando os veo todavía no me creo que estéis juntos- Yo tragué saliva y no contesté nada. Creo que todavía no me había mentalizado de lo que estábamos haciendo Axel y yo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti- Me regañó mi mejor amiga. Miré detrás de Olette y vi a muchos sentados en el suelo en círculo, preparados para jugar. Estaban Axel, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Xion, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Paine y Rikku.

-Venga chicos sentaros ya- Insistió Kairi haciéndonos señas.

Olette, Demyx y yo nos incorporamos entre Xion y Selphie. Y Kairi se apresuró en empezar a explicar de qué trataba el juego, mientras otros nos daban unos vasos y nos lo llenaban.

-¡Bien chicos, creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar a jugar un poco! Ya estamos todos los que vamos a participaar!- Dijo una muy animada Kairi enseñándonos un simple dado. Luego cogió un papel con una lista- El juego trata simplemente de tirar el dado, y depende del numero que se saque se tendrá que hacer una cosa distinta. Por ejemplo, si sale 1, la persona tiene que contestar una verdad. Si sale el 2, tiene que cumplir un atrevimiento. Si sale un 3, la persona podrá imponer una norma general. Si es un 4 recibirá una orden exclusiva de la persona de su derecha. Si sale un 5, se tiene que sacar una prenda. Y por ultimo, si se saca un 6 tendrá que beber todo lo que tenga en el vaso. Ah, y si te niegas a hacer algo de eso o te bebes 2 vasos llenos o estas eliminado.

- En resumen... que el único numero bueno que puedes sacar es un 3, ¿no?- Preguntó Riku arqueando una ceja.

- Exactop- Contestó Kairi tras pensar unos instantes.

-Pues vaya...- Masculló mi hermano.

- Me gusta- Comentó Axel frotándose las manos. No se cómo, pero había aparecido de la nada, y ahí estaba sentado a mi lado.

Me tomó desprevenida, ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Y porque había cambiado el sitio con Olette? La busqué con la mirada, y cuando la encontré sentada al lado de mi hermano me guiñó el ojo, pero yo no entendía a que venia eso.

-¡Bien! ¡Vasos llenos, y que empiece el juego!- Mas bien chilló Kairi- ¡Toma! -Dijo tirándole el dado a mi hermano, el cual tenia a su derecha- ¡Por quejarte!- Él tiró el dado.

-¡Un 6! - Gritó Kairi riendo.

-¿Tengo que beberme todo el vaso nada mas empezar? ¿Enserio? –Protestó Riku.

-Y además todo de golpe - Añadió Kairi con una sonrisa malévola- Es lo que te ha tocado - Se defendió tras recibir su mirada asesina.

Riku se bebió todo el vaso mientas le dábamos ánimos. Cuando terminó lo celebramos y bebimos un poco de nuestro baso. Él tiró el dado a Kairi sin avisar, ella por poco no lo coge, pero aun así le sonrió.

-Tu turno- Declaró Riku. Kairi lo tiró y sacó un 3.

-¡Norma! – Chilló entusiasmada.

-¿Y por qué a ti te sale lo único bueno? No es justo...- Refunfuñó él.

-Aww deja de quejarte ya- Le pidió Kairi a mi hermano- Mi norma es... ¡Prohibido decir números!

-¿Qué? ¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Tidus.

-Sip- Contestó Kairi confiada.

-¡Vale, mi turno!- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa mientras tiraba el dado- ¡Un 2!- Exclamó.

-Bebe, pardillo- Dijo Roxas poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Kairi estallaba a carcajadas.

Sora se tapó lo boca como si pudiese reparar el error. Yo me reí pensando en lo adorable y divertido que resultaba Sora, mientras él bebía por haber cometido el error tan pronto.

-Un reto... ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?- Preguntó Wakka.

-Ya se, ya se—Dijo Kairi emocionada- ¡Te reto a cantar y bailar la canción del rey león!

-Kairi, no pienso hacer eso...- Le susurró Sora a Kairi avergonzado.

-Esta bien... ¡Solo cantarla un poco!- Le pidió Kairi. Sora seguía sin estar convencido.

-Es que no me la se...- Dijo Sora para intentar escaquearse.

-¡Mentira! Venga yo te ayudo- Se ofreció Kairi en su ultimo intento.

-Esta bieeeen, pero solo porque estoy de buen humor- Se rindió Sora.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó Kairi dándole un abrazo, eso me molestó un poco, y había perdido las ganas de ver como cantaban juntos la canción de una de mis películas Disney favorita.

-Yo voy a ser el rey león, y tu lo vas a ver – Le cantó Sora de repente a Kairi.

-Pues sin pelo en ese cabezón, un rey no puedes ser – Siguió Kairi cuando comprendió que ella debía seguir la frase.

-No ha habido nadie como yo, tan fuerte y tan veloz, seré el felino más voraz y así será mi voooooooz- Le cantó Sora muy animado.

-Pues un gato suena mas feroz – Cantó Kairi entre risas. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y di un sorbo a mi bebida.

-¡Yo voy a ser rey leooon! – Siguió Sora cantando- Nadie que me diga... lo que debo hacer.. nadie que me diga... como debo ser!

-Oh basta yaa- Bromeó Demyx tapandose los oídos riendose de él.

-Libre para hacer mi ley, libre para ser el reyyyyyyy- Terminó Sora con la canción.

Muchos nos reímos mientras que otros lo encontraron algo entupido. A pesar de que me quedé un poco molesta le sonreí a Sora por su espectáculo algo vergonzoso.

Después de eso seguimos con el juego, Tidus sacó un 5, se tuvo que quitar una prenda, y no se permitían los zapatos como prenda, así que se sacó la camiseta... Yuna le tocó un 6 y se bebió su vaso. A Paine le tocó un 5 también, algunos chicos empezaron a silbar, pensándose que iba a quitarse la camiseta o algo, pero ella permaneció en calma mientras se sacaba el pañuelo negro que llevaba.

A Rikku le tocó un 3, puso por norma tener que levantarte dar una vuelta y beber antes tirar el dado. Si te olvidabas tenías que beber antes y después de dar la vuelta. Al principio fue divertido pero eso ralentizó un poco el juego, así que se estableció que solo duraría hasta que volviese a ser el turno de Rikku.

-Mi turno- Anunció Wakka - Oh vaya, el cua... Digo, ¿con este numero que debo hacer?- Rectificó enseguida.

-Es el de la derecha- Exclamó Kairi- Tienes que hacer algo que la de tu derecha te mande. Miró a su derecha y se encontró a Rikku sonriendo de una forma un poco malévola.

-¿Tu no te cansas de mandar cosas o qué?- Preguntó Wakka.

-¡Nací para mandar!-Exclamó sonriente- Es broma- Rectificó enseguida por si algunos nos tomábamos el comentario en serio- ¡Vas a tener que bailar como un mono de feria! – Declaró finalmente, luego se puso a reír tras ver la expresión de Wakka.

-Eres cruel- Apuntó Wakka fastidiado.

Selphie tiró el dado y salió el numero 6, se quejó un poco pero bebió. Era el turno de Axel y tiró el dado que cayó cerca de mí.

-¿Qué he sacado?- Me preguntó mirando por encima de mi hombro.

-Un cinco... Ay mierda- Contesté sin pensar, pero para cuado me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde -Lo has hecho a posta...- Dije antes de tener que beber.

-Pues claro- Se rió mientras se quitaba la camiseta, creo que me sonrojé ya que lo hizo sin avisar, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el número correspondía a la norma de quitarse una prenda.

Ya era mi turno y tiré. Saqué un uno, era el de la verdad... Y en ese momento simplemente deseé que no me preguntasen nada sobre mi relación con Axel.

-¿Qué le preguntamos? – Se preguntó en voz alta Sora.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Empezó Demyx- Namine- Me llamó, entonces miró por un segundo a Axel y me volvió a mirar serio. Yo me estremecí.

-¿Sí? – Pregunté tensa, tragando saliva cuando comprendí que iba a preguntarnos algo por lo cual había temido.

-¿Eres virgen? – Declaró finalmente.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¡Bieen! Me ha costado este capítulo pero lo he hecho en un mes ^^ jeje me doy cuenta que todavía va a ser largo este fic y de que Namine todavía tiene que descubrir muchas cosas ocultaas! Jejeje ya no estoy estancada, pero todavía me cuesta escribir sobre fiestas, no o había hecho nunca y quería que fuese dinámica. Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y os prometo que no tardaré con el siguiente porque ya tengo pensado lo que va a pasar ^^ jijij os aviso... van a acabar siendo unas parejas muy inusuales v.v algunas muy vistas, otras, que nunca se han visto~ no os digo mas! xD

**S****ummonerDagger88**: jeje bieeen! Me alegro que te gustase el punto de vista de Axel, porque va haber en el proximo o el siguiente más detalles sobre su punto de vista. Espero que estes mejor guapi! Yo no lo estoy pasando muy bien ahora mismo sentimentalmente, pero bueno, intentando seguir el fic como puedo xD Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho:) Espero otro capi de tu fiiic con ansias! Eh! :D

**sasume - uchiha**: Pues va a haber mas pensamientos de Axel prontoo :3 jejej siii menuda broma Riku y kairi! (se pasaron un poco xD) Jeje en este capitulo pasa algo raro entre ellos pero ya se vera porquee ;) Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdaad 3 ^^

**LovelessKiara**: jejejej bueno ya recuperaste lo que te faltaba por leer ;) jeje a ver que te ha parecido este capituloo! Pues no he mencionado nada todavía de lo de la supuesta homosexualidad de Axel O.O pero quiero liarla parda en el proximo capitulo todavia muajajaj asi que seguramente lo voy a añadir! Y sip! Volvió mi inspiración! (poco a poco) Ya se mas o menos por donde seguir con el fic, y va quedar bastante largo xD pero bueno deseadme suerte para que lo vaya siguiendo! Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo en serio! :D

**zakuraasSs**: Sii! Aqui hay algoo! Pero me temo que ambos son muy orgullosos para reconocer nada todaviaa! Axel va a seguir tanteándola, jugando con ella y Nami va a tratar de resistirse algun tiempo mas! Jeje Muchas gracias! Y nope! No voy a abandonar nunca este fic! :) Sera largo pero lo voy a terminar! Muchas gracias por toodo en serioo :D ah y quiero leer ya la continuacion de tu fiiic! En serio! Es que me encanto!

**nami-dreams19****:** bien! Voy a vivir :D juju todavia falta un poquito mas para saber que le pasa a Roxas, sorry! Todavía planeo que pasen unas cuantas cosas mas jijij muchas gracias por el consejo ^^ ya estoy mejor! Con mas ideas para los siguientes capitulos! Creo que recupere por fin parte de mi inspiracion! Y que sepas que nunca nunca nunca voy a dejar esta historia hasta que la termine :3 muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyoo! En serio 3

**Kari McCartney**: Yaay! Que bien que hayas empezado a leerte mi historia! Estoy muy ilusionada! :3 jajaj tranquila! Esta claro que a Axel le gusta Xion pero de momento tampoco ha pasado nada entre ellos! Paciencia xD creo que hay mas SoNami que Akushi! (porque a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la verdad xD) Y me sorprende que no te guste el NamixRoxas O.O mas que nada por que es de lo que hay mas!xD Pero yo tambien soy de emparejar a Namine con todos xD jajaj solo tienes que ver mi deviantart, en favoritos.. mis carpetas dan miedo! O.O jeje por cierto no entendi nada de lo que escrbiste sobre CoM y repliriku xD ah y sii! Habra escenas subiditas de tono, incluso al final estoy pensando en llegar hasta el final! O/O aunque no lo he escrito nunca antes! xD ya veremos como surgee! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo y todo en serio! Que bien que leas mi fic ^/^ tendre el proximo en nada, porque ya tengo las ideas pensadas jijij y muchisimas gracias por tu revieww :3

**Ren**: Si! Aparecí! Sigo viva y he vuelto con muchas ideas :3 Muchas gracias ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo de Axel! :D Y sobr Namine y sus nervios, pues yo pienso que dormir con un chico tan guapo sin que pase nadaa... es dificil jajaj noo xD es broma! es que nami es un poco santurrona a veces! Mi plan es que se vea que se van enamorando y eso! Pero que ni ellos mismos se den cuenta! Piensa que estan tan obsesionados con los otros dos (sora y xion) que no ven nada mas que eso! Ya te he contado demasiado xD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo con lo de la fiesta! todos van a acabar borrachos! Jaja y vamos a descubrir si Nami es tan santurrona como parece o no! xD Gracias a ti por leer y por tu review y por tus ideas y por tu apoyo y por todo!

* * *

><p>Me encanta, adoro y me motiva muchisimo escribir para unos lectores tan geniales como vosotros en serio! Lo digo de corazon!<p>

Si he logrado seguir con la historia es por vosotros, porque la verdad, imagine que al ser Axel x Namine no tendría lectores xD asi que estoy muy contenta de que haya gente como vosotras que le disteis una oportunidad y seguís leyendo lo que escribo! Os quiero mucho :) Gracias :')

* * *

><p>P.D: En mi <strong>perfil<strong> tengo el link de **fanarts** hechos por mi de Axel y Namine (y otros de KH) Sería genial si os pasarais :)

~Rescued-Doll


	12. La fiesta de bienvenida parte 2

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

**Capítulo once: La fiesta de bienvenida (parte 2)**

-¿Eres virgen?- Preguntó Demyx finalmente.

-¡¿Queeé?! – Exclamé ruborizada, pero Demyx siguió mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Los demás se reían pero también estaban atentos a mis palabras. Yo esquive su mirada hacia abajo, y finalmente decidí contestar- No- Dije en un susurro.

Aun así me oyeron a la perfección y todo se volvió un caos de gritos y risas. Yo quería que la tierra se me tragase ene se mismo instante.

-¡Axel!- gritó Demyxs en tono desaprobador.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el muy confuso ante mi respuesta. En realidad solo Olette sabía la verdad de mi pérdida de virginidad.

- Pues que la vemos tan inocente que nadie se imagina...- Contestó Roxas por Demyxs, mientras este asentía.

- A mi todavía me cuesta veros juntos, no puedo imaginarme a Axel...y Namine...- Siguió Sora.

- ¿Queréis parar ya? - Interrumpió Riku -¡Que es mi hermana, joder! – Gritó tapándose los oídos.

-¡Sois unos exagerados! Lo decís como si fuese algo malo- Me defendió Kairi, ya que por lo visto yo me había quedado muda.

- ¡Eso! - La respaldo Xion- Y ni siquiera sabéis si fue Axel quien le quito la virginidad a Namine...!- Siguió Xion, que por lo visto había sido muy observadora y seguramente había visto que por la reacción confusa de Axel, él no tenia nada que ver con mi respuesta.

-A ver, no es que sea nada malo...- Aclaró Sora rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

-Pero si cuesta imaginarlo, es que son tan opuestos... - Continuó Demyxs, Sora asintió- La inocente y dulce Namine arrastrada por el diablo que salta de flor en flor - Terminó Demyx de forma teatral. Aun y la perspicacia de Xion los demás seguían empeñados en pensar que había sido Axel.

-¡Oye tuu!- Se quejó Axel.

-Espero que la trates bien como mínimo- Refunfuñó Sora.

-¡Mira que como te pases de la raya..!- Amenazó mi hermano con el puño.

-¡Basta yaaa! - Grité finalmente- ¡No fue el quien lo hizo! - Confesé harta de tanta especulación. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Entonces quién? - Se abrevió a peguntar Sora.

-Ya me habéis hecho una pregunta...- Dije negándome a contestar- ¡No es mi turno! - Contesté deseando que no me volviese a tocar contestar una verdad.

-Entonces tu y Axel... ¿no lo habéis hecho? - Preguntó Kairi algo aliviada.

-¡Sois todos unos cotilas! No es vuestro asunto- Dijo Axel para defendernos.

-Chicos, ¡Sois unos aguafiestas! - Refunfuñó Demyx. Yo le pasé el dado a Demyx, zanjando el tema. El tiró el dado y le salió un 4, reflexioné que era lo que el tenía que cumplir, y me puse a reír cuando lo comprendí. El me miró, volvió a mirar el dado y por fin lo entendió- ¡Mierda!

-Bien Demyx, esto es el Karma - Concluí satisfecha.

-¿Cual es mi sentencia? - Preguntó abatido. Me lo estuve pensando unos segundos.

-A ver... tienes que contestar _miau_ cada vez que hables hasta que sea tu turno otra vez, sino bebes - Esta era mi venganza, su bocaza me había puesto en esa situación, así que quería que se callase un rato.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Bebes- Dije con naturalidad.

-Pero- Intentó quejarse.

-¡Bebes más!- Le ordené. Iba a volver a contestar, pero en vez de eso miró su bebida y se encogió de hombros.

-Miau...- Dijo antes de beber lo que le tocaba. Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

-Gatito lindo- Le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro. Él me miró de reojo con desaprovación.

Después de que a Xion le tocase quedarse una prenda, por lo que Axel debía estar contento, era el turno de Roxas, que le tocó lo mismo que a mi.

-¡Roxas! Una verdad- Empezó Kairi.

-Adelante- Dijo confiado. Kairi sonrió.

-¿Te ha gustado alguna vez alguien que esta aquí presente? Xion no cuenta, ¿ok? - Preguntó Kairi. Miramos a Roxas, el cual bajó la mirada hacia su vaso y se ruborizó un poco. Miró a Xion, y ella le sonrió.

-Sí...- Confesó Roxas cabizbajo. Kairi empezó a reírse como si ella fuese la única que había entendido el chiste.

Estuve mirando a las chicas que no conocía y me estuve peguntando con cual de ellas había podido tener un romance años atrás, o quien le podría haber gustado a Roxas. Luego vi a olette. Ellos eran buenos amigos, dudo que sintiera algo más por ella que simple amistad, pero quien sabe.

A Olette le tocó un 6... así que se bebió todo el vaso, el cual tenia casi del todo lleno.

Volvía a ser el turno de Riku, suspiró y tiró el dado. Sacó un 4, así que se enfrentaba a una orden directa de la chica de su derecha. ¡Olette! Que tras beberse el vaso lleno había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba.

-Uf.. ¿Por qué me toca todo lo malo? -Se quejó mi hermano.

-Porque casi todo del juego es malo, Kairi es mala - Contestó Roxas resentido con la pelirroja.

-¡Ten piedad de mi Olette!- Suplicó mi se puso a reír como si tuviese un secreto.

-No pienso tener piedad de ti solo porque seas el hermano guapo de mi mejor amiga- Soltó de repente. Riku frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-Tienes que...- Empezó tras estar pensando unos segundos- ¡Tienes que besar a la chica que tu quieras aquí y ahora!

Nos sorprendió mucho la orden de Olette, pero lo que vino después era todavía mas impactante. Sin vacilar ni un segundo, Riku le dio un desprevenido beso a Olette. Ni se lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera observó otras posibilidades dentro del grupo. Olette se puso roja enseguida y se quedó en estado de shock. Creo que los dos iban bastante borrachos, porque mi hermano no es precisamente una persona impulsiva, y Olette no solía ser tan pícara. Así que algo raro sucedió. Todo el mundo se quedó mudo, no les había dado tiempo de asimilarlo, ni siquiera habían podido bromear para molestarles. Seguramente mi hermano pensó que cuanto más rápido sucediera menos importancia le darían los demás.

-Visto y no visto...- Comentó Demyx asombrado- Digo ¡miau!

-No cuela.. bebes- Le ordené.

Al final terminamos por pasar del juego y nos fuimos por ahí. Yo estuve jugando un al Guitar Hero pero Demyx me ganó. Muchos se bañaban y otros jugaban al Twister. Yo me encontré a mi hermano y tuve una charla con él.

-Hey brother- Le saludé.

-¿Qué pasa Nam?- Me dijo contento.

-¿A qué a venido ese beso con Olette?- Le pregunté directamente. Él desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-A nada. Solo era el juego- Me contestó él mientras observaba a Olette jugando al twister. Yo sonreí para mis adentros- De hecho era la que tenia más cerca y pensé que como mas rápido pasara, menos me molestarían los otros con comentarios infantiles -Concluyó.

-Claro- Contesté sin saber si creerle o no, aunque era exactamente el tipo de razonamiento que había esperado de él- Pero no creo que le haya sentado muy bien a Selphie.

-Ya, hermanita- Coincidió- Pero es que solo pasó una vez y no quiero que se haga ilusiones... Es mi amiga nada más, no siento nada especial por ella.

-Pues entonces creo que deberías decírselo...- Le sugerí reposando mi mano en su hombro.

-Sí, tienes razón- Reconoció Riku - Lo haré- Prometió, yo sonreí- Por cierto Namine.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté inquieta. Cuando me llamaba por mi nombre tan serio ya podía ir preparándome.

-¿De verdad estas bien saliendo con Axel?- Me preguntó incrédulo, yo rodé los ojos- Quiero decir... ¡Se trata de Axel! Es muy buen amigo, pero no me parece que estés bien con él.

-Riku, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuerte- Pero estoy bien, de hecho creo que hay algo que deberías saber, te parecerá una locura, pero es lo que sucedió realmente- Di unos pasos atrás y Riku me miró confuso.

-¡Aquí estas, rubita! –Dijo Axel de repente mientras me abrazaba e incluso levantaba desde detrás. Por suerte estaba mi hermano mirándole mal y me soltó.

-¿Que quieres Axel? - Le pregunté lo más amable que pude.

-Nada venia para presentarte algunas personas- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es que estábamos en medio de una conversación, Axel- Le comenté.

-No pasa nada Nami, luego me cuentas- Me dijo con una sonrisa amable- Y tu Axel, más vale que la trates bien, sino vas a vértelas conmigo -Amenazó medio en broma, aunque Axel sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

-Sí, señor - Bromeó él.

-Quedas avisado - Dijo antes de alejarse.

-Joder, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me amenaza? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Gente de mi alrededor contratada como guardaespaldas o qué?- Me reí un poco.

-Hmm puede...-Dije siguiéndole el juego. Axel sonrió y me cogió por la cintura, acercándome a él- Por lo que veo no me vendrían nada mal en momentos como estos.

-Qué exagerados sois, yo soy muy buena persona- Me contestó él.

-Quizás... Pero de seguro un mal novio- Espeté.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Inquirió.

-Pues por tu fama de mujeriego- Le aclaré.

-Eso solo quiere decir que me cuesta enamorarme de alguien, Namine - Argumentó él- No salgo en serio con cualquiera.

-¿Tu crees?- Le pregunté yo, él asintió- ¿Entonces has estado enamorado alguna vez?- Él miró hacia otro lado.

-Creo que no- Confesó.

-Entonces no sabes si serás bueno- Concuí.

-Tampoco lo sabes tu- Contraatacó.

-Touché- Me di por vencida y me dio en qué pensar.

Todo el mundo quería protegerme de él por que creían que me haría daño dejándome por cualquier otra. Me sabia mal porque todos se preocupaban por algo que no era real, y juzgaban a Axel sin saber antes de sus sentimentos. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor podría resultar que fuese yo quien lo dejase con él por no amarlo de verdad, pero nadie se cuestionaba eso por que yo era la supuesta inocente chica que había caído en manos de un chico malo. Pero la verdad era que no se podía juzgar a nadie por su fachada. Yo no sabía si Axel amaba de verdad a Xion o era solo una ilusión. Yo no se si amaba a Larxene de alguna forma o solo se confundió. La única verdad era que, yo no creía que Axel hiciese daño a las chicas deliberadamente, creo que les dejaba claro lo que buscaba y sentía por ellas, y malentendidos podían haber a miles, sino mira por ejemplo mi hermano con Selphie. A mi me sabía mal por la chica, y Riku no había querido herir sus sentimientos. Y con todo esto no es que quisiera defender a Axel, yo no l cocía bien en ese ámbito, simplemente lo veía de esta forma más objetiva por que no estábamos enamorados.

-¿Y a quién querías presentarme?- Pregunté apartándolo un poco, intentando deshacerme de sus manos en contacto con mi cintura.

-A unas chicas muy simpáticas- Me contestó sin dejarme escapar.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirí arqueando una ceja.

-Solo preséntate como mi novia- Sugirió Axel.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? - Pregunté

-Porque son muy pesadas y no se creen que este saliendo contigo -Me dijo él.

-¿Y por qué no iban a creerlo?- Seguí preguntando algo confusa.

-Porque no lo querrán aceptar, y la verdad no creo que pueda resistirme mucho más...-Me dijo más bien para fastidiar, yo rodé los ojos.

-Tanta sinceridad da asco- Comenté- Pero esta bien... Te ayudaré -Bufé- Pero no te pegues tanto a mi.

-Tranquila, me portaré bien esta vez- Prometió.

-Vaya Axel, ¿esta es tu nueva novia?- Preguntó una chica refiriéndose a mi.

-Si, es Namine- Me presentó, yo saludé.

-Vaya no lo hubiese adivinado- Dijo una de ellas.

-No parece nada a tu estilo habitual de chicas- Rió otra.

-No, es mucho mejor- Contraatacó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvimos de esta forma incomoda unos pocos minutos más, yo intenté sonreír y acercarme un poco de forma cariñosa Axel, aunque no se si les convenció. Acabamos por hablar de los conciertos y nos las sacamos de encima.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Namine- Me agradeció Axel.

-No importa- Sonreí.

-¿Crees que tu amiga se lo cree? ¿O quieres que te ayude con ella?- Se ofreció.

-En realidad... Olette sabe la verdad- Confesé.

¿¡QUÉ!?- Chilló enfadado-¿Estas loca?

-¡No! ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté sorprendida ante su reacción.

-¡Quedamos en no decírselo a _nadie_ Namine!- Insistió.

-¡Solo es Olette! Es mi mejor amiga, no va decírselo a nadie- Le aseguré.

-Deberías habérmelo contado- Dijo molesto.

-Vale perdona, pero no creo que haya hecho mal- Dije un poco a la defensiva.

-Pero no puedes ir a tu bola. Estamos los dos en esto- Comentó cruzando los brazos.

-Pues sacando el tema. Creo que Riku debería saberlo- Le comenté al fin.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó en un tono más agudo de lo normal- NO- Me negó enseguida.

-Esta preocupado por mi, y es mi hermano. ¡Tiene derecho a saberlo!-

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Namine? -Me preguntó- ¿Tu crees que le va a parecer bien?

-No, pero es nuestra decisión, no la suya- Dije decidida.

-¿Y no crees que se va a preocupar mas si lo sabe? ¿No crees que va a contarlo a alguien?- Preguntó Axel.

-No, si se lo pido, seguro que no- Afirmé.

-Namine, no le pongas por el medio- Me ordenó.

-Deja de decirme ya lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer- Espeté, harta de la discusión y me largé de allí.

**N/A**

Perdon perdon perdon! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo! Han sucedido muchas cosas en mi vida, y después de medio año, me he releido mi fic. Me he quedado un poco sorprendida con lo que escribí y como transforme esos personajes... de hecho han aparecido un Sora y un Axel en mi vida (y ambos son musicos) y me encuentro igual de confusa que nuestra protagonista Namine. Entre mi mejor amigo que es igual de bueno que sora.. han pasado cosas...y he conocido a un chico con la actitud de Axel. En fin, no estoy aquí para contar mi vida, sino una historia que nunca quise abandonar, solo la había aparcado un poco y ahora retomo con muchas ganas. Espero que os haya gustado este fic, aunque ha sido un poco raro volver a escribir.

Gracias a todos ^^


	13. Dia en la playa

TOO CLOSE TO SEE

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo doce: Día en la playa<strong>

Pasaron un par de días después de la fiesta. Desde que Olette estaba aquí Namine casi no se acercaba a mí. Seguramente tenía que ver con que se había molestado porque yo no quería que su hermano se enterase del engaño, ya me parecía bastante que Olette lo supiera.

Así que cuando por fin fuimos todos a la playa por primera vez dudé si sentarme con ella o ir a bañarme en el mar con Riku, Sora, Kairi y Xion. Namine estaba charlando con Olette debajo una sombrilla y Roxas y Demyx estaban medio dormidos en la playa. Decidí ir a mar, parecía el plan más divertido de todas formas. Sora y Riku se peleaban como de costumbre, así que me fui con las chicas.

-Por cierto, Axel- Me llamó Kairi después de un rato de conversación- ¿Cómo te va con Namine? ¿Todavía está enfadada contigo?- Inquirió.

-¿Enfadada?- Pregunté confuso.

-Bueno, desde la fiesta... es evidente ¿no?- Me contestó ella.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté otra vez.

-Oh, vamos no te hagas el loco ahora- Respondió Xion que por lo visto también lo veía igual de claro que Kairi- Yo también me cabrearía si fuese ella.

-¿Qué hice mal? - Pregunté molesto.

-Pasaste más tiempo con esas chicas que con tu novia- Me aclaró Kairi con los brazos cruzados.

-Eran ellas que no me dejaban en paz- Me defendí- Además al final tuve que traer a Namine para que se creyesen que era mi novia...y aun así a algunas les daba igual.

-¡Axel!- Me llamó Kairi en tono desaprobador- Eso es peor.

-No me extraña que esta enfadada- La respaldó Xion otra vez.

-¡Pero que no esta enfadada!- Les aseguré- Os lo voy a demostrar- Dije impulsivamente antes de salir del mar en busca de mi falsa novia.

Namine estaba sentada junto a Olette, que se encontraba tumbada a su lado. A escondidas cogí un refresco que estaba muy frío y se lo puse en la espalda para asustarla. Soltó un chillido y luego se giró mosqueada para ver quien era, no pude evitar reírme ante se reacción.

-¡Axel..!- Me llamó con cansancio- ¿Qué quieres?- Me preguntó mientras se ponía las gafas de Sol y volvía posar su mirada en el mar, claramente mosqueada. Todavía sonriente, abrí el refresco y se lo di.

-Creen que estas enfadada conmigo- Le solté directamente tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confusa.

-Porque me has estado evitando estos dos días- Le expliqué con algo de reproche.

-Eso no es verdad- Negó ella antes de dar un trago, mirando al horizonte.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué casi no me hablas?- Quise saber, ella tardó en contestar.

-No se, porque quiero aprovechar el tiempo con Olette y contigo ya estoy siempre- Me contestó con cansancio. Por algún motivo esa respuesta me disgustó.

-¿Siempre?- Pregunté atónito- Pero si llevamos aquí apenas cuatro días- Le aclaré sin poder reprimir el resentimiento en mi voz.

-Ya lo se, pero recuerda que no nos llevamos bien- Me aclaró Namine, lo que me sonó como excusa.

-Eres una exagerada- Dije tratando de restarle importancia a sus comentarios- El caso, es que los demás creen que soy un cretino...- Empecé a explicar.

-Y lo eres- Me atajó ella, antes de dar otro sorbo a su refresco, mientras seguía mirando el mar todavía con las gafas puestas. A su lado pude oír claramente una risita por parte de Olette, que seguramente había oído todo desde el principio. Yo traté de mantener la calma.

-Y creen que estas enfadada conmigo porque estuve hablando con esas chicas en la fiesta- Solté la frase como si nunca me hubiese interrumpido, ella no pareció inmutarse- Así que deberíamos reconciliarnos- Le sugerí, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

-Pídemelo mañana- Me respondió antes de de devolverme el refresco y tumbarse en la arena junto con su amiga. Pese el calor, me quedé helado por un segundo. Me daba la sensación de que estaba enfadada, no me atreví a preguntar pero me parecía una actitud realmente molesta.

-Estoy harto de intentarlo si tu no pones nada de tu parte- Espeté después de dejar el refresco en la arena y largarme de ahí.

Me marché más cabreado de lo que había llegado, y volví al mar con los demás. Namine me estaba haciendo quedar mal, daba justamente la imagen opuesta de la que quería dar. El caso es que ahora tenía que dar algún tipo de explicación, y puesto que parecía que no había logrado arreglar las cosas con Namine, lo mejor seria seguirles la corriente a las chicas.

-¿Y bien?- Mas bien canturreó Kairi, adivinando mi respuesta.

-Vale, teníais razón -Ellas se miraron y se rieron un poco- ¿Que hago ahora? - Pregunté a regañadientes.

-Pasa tiempo con ella- Sugirió Xion.

-Ni hablar- Repuse sin pensar, ellas me miraron con confusión- Namine ama su espacio, es algo que en realidad me gusta de ella, nunca me agobia- Afortunadamente logré salvar la frase sin levantar sospechas, aunque había verdad en ello.

-No me lo puedo creer- Chilló Kairi entusiasmada- Así que te toca perseguirla a ti en la relación- Se emocionó Kairi. Yo fruncí el ceño, no era para nada la imagen que me interesaba dar.

-Qué gracioso, nunca pensé que terminaría viéndote yendo detrás de alguien ¡Y mucho menos que esta seria Namine!- Dijo sonriendo Xion.

-¡Y que acabarías pidiéndonos consejo!- Siguió Kairi.

-Bueno ya vale- Las detuve, mosqueado- ¿Qué hago?- Pregunté impaciente.

-Algún detalle bonito- Sugirió Xion con una sonrisa- Así es como las conquistas realmente, con alguna sorpresa romántica- Terminó ella, tomé nota mentalmente para el futuro, no sabia que Xion podía llegar a ser de las románticas.

-Pues no tengo ni idea de que podría hacer- Dije con sinceridad rascándome la cabeza.

Por inercia miré hacia donde se encontraba Namine, preguntándome qué actuación de "reconciliación romántica" podríamos hacer que sea viable y evidente para todos. Pero en vez de ayudarme a pensar solo me distrajo de mis planes. Además de Namine y Olette sentadas en la orilla como antes, también se habían incorporado Demyx y Roxas, que conversaban animadamente con ellas.

-Madre mía, Axel. Parece mentira que tengas tanto éxito con las chicas y no sepas que tipo de cosas las hace feliz - Me comentó Kairi negando con la cabeza. Y recordé de que estaba hablando.

De repente apareció Sora por detrás de Kairi y la ahogó. Entonces Riku atacó a Xion, y en un visto y no visto se las arregló para derribarme a mí también. Pese el ataque por sorpresa, me las hubiese apañado para salir de ahí si no fuera por Kairi, que se compinchó con Riku y trataba de ahogarme.

Por suerte, Xion quiso vengarse de Riku y formó equipo conmigo, ayudándome a quitármelos de encima. Yo aproveché para devolvérsela a Kairi, Sora me ayudó mientras Xion iba a por Riku y acabaron peleándose entre ellos.

Aproveché para escabullirme. Por curiosidad, miré a ver que hacían lo que estaban en la arena, parecía que planeaban unirse al grupo del agua. Roxas y Olette estaban conversando de pie, aparentemente esperando a Namine y Demyx, que todavía estaban sentados y con ropa. En ese momento Namine se levantaba y empezaba a quitarse la camiseta, así que seguí observando. Tenia que admitir que Namine tenía muy buen cuerpo, y por la cara que puso Roxas supuse que él también se había dado cuenta. No supe del cierto si me molestaba o me divertía.

Para ese momento Demyx ya se había quitado la camiseta también y ya estaba en bañador, pero seguía sentado. Namine se quitó la falda y pude observar que para Demyx fue difícil no fijarse en ella también. Por supuesto, Namine no se dio cuenta de nada, y le ofreció la mano a Demyx para que se levantase, dándome la espalda. Sin querer me encontré mirándole el trasero yo también... Y finalmente se dirigieron hacia el mar.

Seguimos todos tratando de ahogarnos pero por algún motivo no dejé de prestarles atención. Los cuatro se dirigían hacia nuestra posición. Me pareció ver que Namine encontró el agua demasiado fría, entonces Olette la cogió de la mano y trató de arrastrarla. Ella no se dejó y entonces Demyx que estaba detrás la abrazó por la cintura y empezó a empujarla hacia delante.

-¡Esta helada! -Logré escuchar mientras Namine luchaba para retroceder.

-¡Pero que delicada eres Nami...!- Se quejó Demyx mientras la empujaba.

- ¡Te pille! - Anunció Xion mientras se me subía por espalda y trataba de sumergirme, sin mucho éxito- ¡No seas tan posesivo! Solo es Demyx!- Me dijo burlándose de mi.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? -Pregunté nervioso cuando Xion dejó de moverse, todavía en mi espalda.

-Que mal mientes, Axel. Si las miradas matasen, Demyx esaría muerto – Me dijo ella cerca de la oreja. Aunque me gustaba tenerla encima, empecé a salpicarla y me liberé.

-No pasa nada. Los celos son naturales - Insistió ella. Y yo pensé que era Xion la que debería sentir dichos celos.

-¿Por qué te divierte?- Pregunté curioso con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque estas muy mono cuando te pones así -Me contestó sonriendo. Estoy seguro de que consiguió sonrojarme. No me esperaba esa respuesta, así que miré a otra parte.

Y ahí estaba Demyx, todavía haciendo el idota cerca de Namine, rodé los ojos. Mi mejor amigo y mi falsa novia se llevaban de maravilla. Qué bien.

Miré a Xion con una sonrisa picara y comencé de nuevo una guerra. Empecé a hacerle cosquillas, no se como había podido distráeme jugando con Xion en bikini. La verdad es que se veía muy bonita con el pelo negro mojado y su bikini morado. A lo mejor estaba algo demasiado delgada para mi gusto, pero se veía genial.

De repente alguien me dio un porrazo en la cabeza con un balón, por la cara que ponía intuí que había sido Riku, que me vigilaba. Así que cogí la pelota y le ataqué, y eso causo otra guerra de balones.

Durante la pelea, observé que Namine se escondía detrás de Demyx y no se había mojado ni siquiera el pelo. Me entraron ganas de ir a molestarla pero recordé que se suponía que estaba enfadada conmigo, así que decidí no hacer nada. Pronto otro se dio cuenta y se abalanzo sobre ella. No era otro que Sora. Ahora los dos estaban completamente mojados y se reían a todo pulmón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lancé una pelota en la cabeza de Sora, pero eso solo provocó más risas. Ni siquiera sabían quien había sido, ni les importaba. Me di la vuelta muy molesto, y entonces alguien me lanzó un balón en toda la cara. Había sido Xion. Muchos esperaron a ver mi reacción, pero para mi era imposible enfadarme con ella, y menos con esa expresión tan dulce y juguetona en la cara.

Acabé persiguiendo a Xion de nuevo. Roxas se había unido a Sora y Namine, y este intentó dar un pelotazo a Sora, con tan mala suerte que lo esquivó y le dio en toda la frente de Namine. Ella se tapó la cara y Roxas corrió hacia ella con una expresión preocupada. Le puso la mano en el hombro y se inclinó para hablar con ella y disculparse. Ella se destapó los ojos y lo ahogó de repente mientras se reía.

-¡Has picado!- Rió mientras seguía ahogando al desprevenido Roxas- ¡Es mi venganza!- Siguió riendo antes de que Roxas se la quitase de encima con demasiada facilidad. Ella trató de huir, pero tampoco era muy rápida. Roxas la cogió de la cintura con una mano y con la otra trataba de sumergir su cabeza mientras ella se resistía.

Yo rodé los ojos, me daba la impresión que hoy era el día de manosear a Namine, pero lo dejé pasar porque era la nueva y tenía que admitir que yo también me aprovecharía, aunque parecía que yo era el único que no había tenido la oportunidad.

Observé a Xion para ver su reacción ante nuestras parejas jugando y ella solo se reía de la situación, no vi ni pizca de celos. Me pareció algo extraño.

Tras un rato más de competiciones y peleas en el agua algunos nos retiramos a la orilla. Yo me fui y me tumbé cerca de Demyx. Observé que Roxas había ido a buscar a Xion y se habían acurrucado bajo la sombrilla. Fruncí el cejo y cerré los ojos, y tomé el Sol por un rato.

No duró mucho, ya que alguien me tapó el sol y me salpicó algunas gotas de agua sin querer. Me sorprendí al ver a Namine delante de mí, ella no dijo nada, simplemente me sonrió. Luego puso su toalla al lado de la mía, yo me incorporé, manteniendo mis gafas de sol puestas.

Por alguna razón, su aparición me había puesto nervioso, seguramente era solo que me había tomado desprevenido, pero al menos estoy seguro de que no lo notó. Antes de sentarse a mi lado, miró a Demyx que parecía que se había quedado totalmente dormido.

-Tenías razón- Habló al fin, sentada de frente a mi- No he participado mucho y era un acuerdo mutuo. Así que perdóname por evitarte todo el tiempo y parecer enfadada, no es lo que pretendía – Se disculpó ella con sinceridad. No sabia que contestarle la verdad, ya que nunca solíamos ser tan amables entre nosotros. Me mantuve un rato callado, observándola de arriba a bajo.

-¿Perdona qué? – Pregunté para hacerla enfadar. Ella pasó de sorprendida a cabreada cuando comprendió que supuestamente no le había prestado atención a sus palabras.

-¡Axel!- Me gritó mientras me quitaba las gafas de sol- Ni siquiera me estabas mirando a la cara- Gritó mientras las tiraba lejos- Nunca escuchas nada- Refunfuñó mientras se disponía a levantarse e irse. Por suerte le cogí a tiempo por la muñeca.

-Te he oído- Le dije tranquilamente. Luego le sonreí- Y no, no te perdono- Ella frunció el cejo, yo la mantenía sujeta por la muñeca- Me has hecho quedar mal y debes compensarme- Ella se liberó de mi, y se sentó.

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mi?- Preguntó Namine cruzándose de brazos, algo que me distrajo un poco, la verdad. Yo me giré a ver si Demyx seguía dormido, y así era.

-Quiero que como mínimo parezcas mi novia, que te esfuerces un poco más. Que no tenga que estar todo el día persiguiéndote yo...- Contesté con seriedad. Ella evitó mi mirada y se lo pensó.

-Vale... lo intentaré- Accedió.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tal ahora?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó perpleja- ¿Ahora qué?

-Todos creen que estamos enfadados. Tenemos que reconciliarnos-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó todavía sin saber a que me refería.

Yo no respondí, pero me acerqué a ella y a cogí por la mejilla, pude ver como se sonrojaba.

- N-ni se te ocurra- Ordenó, pero sin echarse atrás, así que seguí acercándome a ella. Namine cerró fuertemente los ojos- ¿P-pero es que después de lo de la piscina no te quedo caro o qué? – Consiguió preguntar, yo me paré por unos segundos, recordando que no me convenía seguir perdiendo su confianza.

-¿Y cómo vas a detenerme?- Pregunté observando su rostro, en verdad si me apetecía besarla.

-Ah no ¡No vas a jugármela otra vez! Ellos se piensan que estamos enfadados te pego una ostia y me voy tan tranquila – Argumentó ella echándose un poco atrás para mirarme a los ojos. Yo me reí, y satisfecho con la respuesta le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella seguía sonrojada y mosqueada.

-Está bien, pues solo se me ocurre una alternativa- Dije finalmente. Me levanté y le ofrecí la mano.

-A donde vamos?- Inquirió Namine.

-Venga no te hagas de rogar y ven conmigo- Le pedí impaciente. Con receló ella la tomó. La usó para levantarse, pero cuando me iba a soltar entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Ella miró nuestras manos y luego a mi con confusión.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por la orilla- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Así que este era tu plan B?- Preguntó con algo de burla, hizo que me sonrojase un poco.

-Si, ¿acaso tienes alguno mejor?- Pregunté un poco a la defensiva.

-¡Pero si no me estoy quejando! Está bien a idea, aunque me sorprende viniendo de ti… es muy bonita – Concluyó.

-No te hagas ilusiones…- Le advertí.

-Anda cállate- Ahora la hice sonrojar yo- Me refiero a que me pareces mas el tipo de chico que lo soluciona todo con cuatro palabras bonitas y ningún acto- Me explicó.

-Y lo soy- Sonreí.

-Ya claro... Me temo que tu fachada se esta demorando- Se burló de mi, chocando su hombro con mi brazo.

-No seas ridícula, rubita- Le contesté. Ahora se habían girado los papeles y era ella quien me tomaba el pelo a mí. Tenía que poner solución a eso, antes de que Namine le tomase gusto a burlarse de mí.

-Vale...- Me contestó con cansancio mientras balanceaba nuestras manos hacia delante y hacia detrás- ¿Ves? Yo se parar- Comentó sin venir muy a cuento.

-¿Cómo?- Me hice el loco a pesar de creer entender a qué se referiría.

-Nada- Contestó ella.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Pregunté refiriéndome al balanceo de nuestras manos.

-¿El qué?- Inquirió ella, parando el movimiento.

-Nada- Contesté sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa. Seguimos andando por un rato.

-Me aburro- Soltó ella de repente. Yo la miré de reojo y sonreí.

Sin previo aviso me senté en la arena de golpe, arrastrando así también a Namine conmigo de un tirón de mano. Ella se dio de frente con mi pecho y luego empezó a gritarme.

-Eres un idiota, Axel- Refunfuñó mientras yo me reía de ella. Cuando ella trató de levantarse me di cuenta que la tenía prácticamente encima de mí.

-¿No decías que te aburrías?- Me defendí. Entonces la cogí de la cintura y tiré a un lado, poniéndome yo encima de ella. Namine se sonrojó y yo solo le sonreí.

-¿P-pero qué...? – Empezó a preguntar ella, y en ese momento una ola le dio de pleno. Yo simplemente la había dejado justo en un punto de la orilla donde las olas pudiesen alcanzarla, esperé ¡y resultado inmediato!

No podía evitarlo, era demasiado divertido hacerla rabiar. Me encantaba jugar con sus emociones, era tan inocente y vergonzosa por algunas cosas, que me incitaba a hacer cosas como aquellas, y ver como luego se enfadaba me divertía aun más. Lo mejor de todo es que _siempre_ funcionaba.

-Te voy a matar pedazo de idiota- Empezó a chillarme después de frotarse la cara y quitarse la arena de encima.

Yo ya había huido por patas y ella se esforzó en alcanzarme, pero me chilló un poco más y se dio por vencida, volviendo con los demás. No podía permitir que volviese enfadada, así que fui con ella.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bueno ya terminé el capitulo ^^ como habréis visto ha sido un POV Axel de nuevo :D Me gussta escribir sobre su punto de vista! aunque.. OMG me ha salido un capitulo aku nami totaaal! O.O Espero que os haya gustado, yo me divertido mucho con este cap. Creo que Axel se engaña un poco a si mismo pensando que no siente nada por ella, creo que es algo que tardara en admitir. Quizá ambos se autoengañen. quien saaabe ;) A ver como evoluciono su relacion, y es que la verdad tengo demasiadas cosas planeadas para ellos jejeej y faltan personajes para apareceer! y muchos secretos que contar ^^ Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Pandileta: Si estoy sufriendo una fase de entender mis sentimientos tambien v.v es un paaalo jaja pero personalmente no he avanzado nada, solo se ha complicao mas. pero bueno, con el fic de momento Riku no sabe nada, podria liarla demasiado, o simplemente creo que haria sentir mal a Namine con su desaprovación. y bueno, ya actualize XD siento la espera ejeje muchas gracias por leerme enserio 3

Ryuketsu no Fuyu: Hola! que bien que sigas eyendo ^^ que ilusion! jeje con quien crees que fue? O.o es muy pronto para saberlo! pero aparecera jeje si que es verdad que va algo lenta, pero yo tambien soy muy lenta en escribir T.T Sorry! en poco se va a poner interesnte I promise! gracias x leer ^3^

sasume - uchiha: Hellou! si! ya sigo con la historia, perdon por el paron v.v pues lo siento pero de momento algo a pasado ahi con Riku y Olette! Espero que te guste este cap ^^ Gracias por seguir leyendo n_n

SummonerDagger88: yeaah! siges viva! como yo jajaj me alegro mucho! yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para dedicale, pero quiero seguir con esta historia porque la amo mucho! ToT gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capii!

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios! me mantienen motivada para seguir! GRACIAS! ^^<p>

**~Rescued Doll**


End file.
